Chantage
by BlueKym
Summary: Il y a un nouveau au collège et Marinette ne le laisse pas indifférent. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas réciproque. Malheureusement pour elle, il fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins.
1. Le Nouveau

Il y avait maintenant deux semaines que la nouvelle année scolaire était commencée, une troisième année pour Adrien depuis que son père avait accepté de le laisser fréquenter l'école et c'était sa première journée. Son père avait occupé ses deux dernières semaines avec des séances photos en Italie. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir revoir ses camarades. Il était en chemin, à l'arrière de la voiture, à se rappeler les informations qu'il avait pu rassembler.

Nino et lui étaient restés en contact ces quatorze derniers jours et il savait que son meilleur pote était toujours dans sa classe. Il savait aussi que Marinette, Alya, Chloé, Lila, Nathanaël, Juleka, Rose, Mylène et Yvan partageraient également le même groupe que lui. Il y aurait quelques nouveaux visages, dont un certain Cédrick Leroy, un acteur qui était devenu, selon Nino, la coqueluche de toutes les filles du collège.

Pour Adrien, c'était parfait: cela voulait dire que les regards cesseraient de se poser sur lui dans les corridors. À ce que son ami disait, Chloé avait définitivement jeté son dévolu sur le nouveau venu. Il pourrait peut-être réussir à faire deux pas sans qu'elle ne s'accroche désespérément à son cou.

La voiture s'était enfin arrêtée. Adrien était fébrile de retrouver ses amis. En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il remarqua que Nino était fidèle au rendez-vous, Alya à ses côtés. Et même Marinette était là, à l'heure pour une fois, lui souriant timidement aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Il leur fit un signe de la main et, après une bonne respiration, se lança dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Dans la classe, il remarqua quelques changements qui, même si ce n'était pas négatif, bouleversa un peu le garçon. Sabrina n'y était pas. À sa place trônait Lila, faisant un duo à l'aura définitivement détestable avec Chloé. À la place de Max et Kim se trouvaient deux nouveaux garçons à l'air un peu timide qui discutaient jeux vidéo. Adrien apprendrait plus tard que leurs noms étaient Tim et Jacob. Mylène était maintenant assise avec Yvan et à côté de Nathanaël se trouvait un jeune homme qui, il devait l'admettre, paraissait plutôt séduisant avec ses cheveux bruns peignés à la dernière mode et ses yeux noisettes ténébreux qui dégageaient le mystère. Il le reconnu immédiatement comme étant le jeune acteur dont Nino lui avait déjà parlé. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et le garçon lui rendit la pareille.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. « Il a l'air plutôt sympa le nouveau. »

« Il est cool, aucun problème en vue. Tu devrais voir Chloé quand elle lui parle, une vraie groupie mec! »

Adrien jeta un regard à son amie d'enfance. Au lieu du baiser ou du clin d'œil habituel, il récolta un regard froid et indifférent. Même s'il n'appréciait pas l'attention trop marquée que Chloé lui apportait jadis, ce soudain changement dans leur relation le blessa quelque peu. Après tout, elle avait été sa première et seule amie pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Il fallait définitivement qu'il ait une conversation avec elle.

Il eut ensuite la sensation d'être observé. Il tourna la tête pour jeter un œil derrière lui et rencontra le regard d'une Marinette rougissante. Elle tourna immédiatement le visage, faisant mine d'être intéressée par la conversation d'Alya au sujet des dernières prouesses de Ladybug. Il sourit, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Même s'il aurait préféré que la styliste soit plus à l'aise lors de leurs interactions, il lui était reconnaissant pour ce petit moment de stabilité dans une période de changement.

Pendant que le modèle prenait le pouls de son nouveau groupe, le jeune acteur interrogeait son voisin. "Hey mec, Marinette, c'est la copine de quelqu'un?" L'artiste était passé par-dessus son béguin pour la jeune fille, il n'eut donc aucun scrupule à répondre à son camarade. "Mari? Non, je ne crois pas."

"C'est tout un brin de fille en tout cas."

"Ouais je pense pas qu'il y ait un garçon dans ce collège qui n'ait pas remarqué Marinette."

"Et elle a n'a jamais eu de copain?"

"Non, je n'ai jamais vu Marinette avec quelqu'un."

"Elle est pas... je veux dire, elle aime les mecs non?"

"J'imagine. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais je l'ai déjà entendu parler d'un garçon avec Alya... je pourrais pas dire qui... mais non je crois bien qu'elle aime les mecs."

Il fit un sourire. Cette Marinette, elle avait un petit quelque chose. Et pourtant, c'était la seule fille, avec Alya peut-être, qui ne lui donnait aucune attention. Il n'était pas habitué à laisser de glace un membre de la gente féminine. Il trouvait cela franchement rafraîchissant.

"Tu crois que j'ai des chances?"

"Tu peux toujours essayer, tu n'as rien à perdre." Nathanaël retourna à son projet. Il était totalement dans les bandes dessinées et cela occupait tout son esprit. Si Mlle Dupain-Cheng était venu le voir et l'inviter à sortir le soir même, il n'aurait certainement pas refusé. Mais il n'était pas jaloux ou possessif pour autant. Son cœur était ailleurs et les relations amoureuses pouvaient attendre.

Leur institutrice, Mlle Bonnet, commença sa leçon et le premier cours d'Adrien passa comme dans un rêve. Bientôt, l'heure du midi sonna et Nino appris à son ami que lui, Alya et Marinette avaient planifié l'amener déjeuner à la boulangerie de l'autre côté de la rue. Adrien laissa un message à Nathalie, lui demandant de ne pas l'attendre pour le repas. Les quatre compères avaient tellement de choses à se raconter qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua les regards jaloux d'un certain acteur alors qu'ils passaient la porte du commerce.

Les amis gravirent les escaliers menant à la chambre de Marinette avec tout un pique-nique entre les mains. Adrien était totalement heureux, il avait rarement l'occasion de passer outre sa diète. Il en profita sûrement alors que toute la panoplie des délices de la famille Dupain-Cheng s'offrait à lui. En arrivant dans la pièce ornée de rose, tout son stress tomba; c'était un endroit tellement chaleureux. Marinette avait depuis longtemps retiré les photos d'Adrien de son mur. Si elle espérait pouvoir recevoir le mannequin dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'elle s'ajuste et le rende totalement à l'aise. Le confronter à ses propres clichés serait tout sauf rassurant.

Le quatuor passa un beau moment à se raconter leur été et Adrien osa même défier Marinette aux jeux vidéo. L'heure du midi passa trop rapidement et c'est Sabine qui dû rappeler aux adolescents que la cloche allait bientôt sonner. Ils revinrent en classe tout sourire se promettant de remettre ce genre de rencontre à l'horaire plus souvent au courant de la prochaine année.

Avant qu'il ait pu franchir la porte de la classe, Adrien fût intercepté par Cédrick.

"Hey Adrien, content de te rencontrer enfin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi de la part des autres élèves."

"Bonjour Cédrick. Alors le collège te plaît?"

"Oui, c'est cool. Il y a de l'adaptation c'est sûr mais tu connais, je crois que tu es passé par là il y a deux ans?"

Adrien se mit à rire. "Tu as raison, mais ça semble des années en arrière. Il y plusieurs élèves de l'an dernier dans ma classe, tu vas voir, c'est un beau groupe. Et si jamais tu as des inquiétudes, tu peux toujours référer à Marinette. Jusqu'aux prochaines élections, elle demeure déléguée de classe et c'est une fille adorable, toujours à l'écoute et généreuse."

"Ouais Marinette, la charmante demoiselle derrière toi. C'est une amie à toi à ce que j'en ai compris?"

"Oui oui, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est bons amis. Mon meilleur pote sort avec sa meilleure copine alors on est appelé à passer pas mal de temps ensemble et on a pas mal d'intérêts en commun, alors." Il évita de parler de l'attitude évasive de la jeune fille à son égard. Au fond, quand il y pensait, il considérait effectivement Marinette comme une de ses meilleures amies. Ils avaient du plaisir ensemble quand elle s'ouvrait un peu et ils avaient toujours été là un pour l'autre quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser avec ce détail.

La cloche sonna à cet instant et les deux garçons rejoignirent leurs places respectives. En passant le pas de la porte, Cédrick jeta un regard à Marinette, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Son regard était posé sur le jeune blond à côté de lui. Et quand Adrien la remarqua, elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Le modèle était peut-être aveugle à ce genre de manifestation mais l'acteur avait compris. Il savait maintenant à qui il devrait voler le cœur de la demoiselle et comme Adrien ne semblait pas penser à elle de cette façon, il aurait le champ libre pour la courtiser.

Il finit sa journée le cœur plus léger. Durant tout l'après-midi, il occupa ses pensées à trouver où il pourrait bien l'inviter pour une première sortie. Comme il n'écoutait plus ce qui se passait en classe, il fut un peu pris de cours lorsque l'enseignante l'appela. "C'est bien cela Cédrick?"

"Heu, pardon? Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu dans mes pensées. Vous pouvez répéter?"

"Nous parlions du projet de court métrage que nous montons cette année et j'annonçais à la classe que vous aviez accepté de prendre le premier rôle masculin."

"Oui, tout à fait, cela me fera un grand plaisir."

"Parfait! Alors, j'ai pris connaissance des préférences de chacun d'entre vous concernant votre implication dans le projet. Plusieurs ici avaient participé à une activité similaire dans le cadre d'un concours il y a deux ans sous l'initiative de Nino. On m'a donc prié de conserver les assignations qui avaient fait consensus à ce moment. J'ai tenté de répondre à plusieurs de ces demandes tout en respectant les préférences dont chacun de vous m'ont fait part. Vous devrez cependant comprendre, que dû à certaines circonstances, " Elle lança ici un regard éloquent à Chloé " j'ai dû faire des choix déchirants. Je crois cependant qu'au final, le projet sera une vraie réussite. Donc, sans plus attendre, voici vos assignations. D'abord en ce qui concerne les fonctions derrière la caméra."

À ce moment, les élèves étaient fébriles. Le projet de court métrage avait été accueilli par tous avec un grand enthousiasme. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tenté d'implanter il y a deux ans, ils auraient cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de temps et du meilleur matériel à leur portée. Rajouter cela au fait qu'un acteur professionnel allait faire partie de la distribution, le bonheur était à son comble.

"Nino sera le réalisateur du projet et s'occupera aussi des effets sonores. Alya s'est offerte pour en rédiger le script. Marinette est en charge des costumes et Nathanaël des décors. Juleka s'occupera du maquillage alors que Tim et Jacob ont accepté d'assister Nino dans le montage et les effets spéciaux. "

Il y eu quelques murmures d'approbation. Pour le moment, tous semblaient d'accords avec la répartition actuelle des tâches.

"Pour ce qui est des rôles maintenant. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, Cédrick tiendra le rôle masculin principal, soit celui de Louis. Le rôle principal féminin, Emma a été attribué à Chloé. Adrien et Lila auront les rôles de Hugo et Julia, les deux meilleurs amis de nos principaux héros. Mylène et Yvan auront les rôles des parents de Louis et Rose de sa petite sœur. Il restait deux plus petits rôles à combler, soit le père d'Emma et sa belle-mère. J'ai attribué ces rôles à Nathanaël et Marinette qui devraient avoir plus de temps au moment du tournage. Si quelqu'un a une objection à cette assignation, je vous invite à venir me voir personnellement. Comme il est impensable de tenter de vous faire intégrer une leçon pour les dernières minutes de la journée, je vous laisse le restant de l'après-midi pour prendre connaissance de vos tâches sur ce projet."

Mme Bonnet était bien consciente que les élèves n'avaient qu'une envie: commenter l'information qui venait de leur être diffusée. Elle les laissa donc vider le sujet tout leur saoul en espérant que le lendemain, ils seraient de nouveau prêt à attaquer la matière.

Marinette était restée un peu perplexe face au rôle qui lui avait été attribué. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de participer en tant qu'actrice. Elle repassa mentalement en revue les noms et rôles de chacun. "Hey Alya dis-moi. Il n'y a rien dans le script qui rapproche Adrien et Lila non?"

"Tu me connais mieux que ça. Je me doutais bien que Chloé et Lila tireraient un peu les ficelles. Les seuls rapprochements se font entre Louis et Emma. Chloé aura enfin ce qu'elle veut."

"En passant, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es allé piger tes noms dans la liste de prénoms que je veux donner à mes enfants?"

"Je trouvais ça très drôle. Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses partie de la distribution par contre. Mais tu feras une très bonne Sophia et..." Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à rire.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Sophia?"

"Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié que la méchante belle maman embrassait Louis."

"QUOI? Tu veux dire que..."

"Ouep! Tu devras embrasser Cédrick ma chère."

Marinette se cacha le visage dans les mains, elle n'avait sincèrement pas envie d'embrasser le jeune homme qu'elle avait vite classé dans la catégorie de Chloé. Et pour cause...


	2. Le point de vue de Marinette

Ces 14 derniers jours, Marinette les avait vécus dans l'attente. Le premier jour d'école, lorsque Nino lui avait appris qu'Adrien ne se présenterait pas avant deux semaines, elle avait cru que ce lundi n'arriverait jamais. Pour rajouter à son malheur, un nouvel élève avait fait son arrivée dans sa classe: un certain Cédrick Leroy. Il était supposément un acteur célèbre. Tout comme le statut de mannequin d'Adrien n'avait pas impressionné la jeune fille, la célébrité du brun ne la troublait pas plus. Il semblait cependant que lui en était extrêmement conscient.

Dans les jours qui venaient de s'écouler, elle avait assisté plus d'une fois aux sourires satisfaits du garçon alors qu'on lui demandait un autographe ou qu'une jeune fille rougissait lorsqu'il lui faisait signe de la main. Il avait aussi laissé échapper quelques remarques désobligeantes ou regards indifférents vis-à-vis certains élèves qui étaient considérés moins populaires. Par rapport à l'engouement qu'on lui manifestait, il agissait totalement à l'opposé de son cher Adrien qui tentait d'échapper à l'attention constante de ses camarades.

Le seul côté positif qu'elle avait pu lui donner était qu'il repoussait inlassablement les avances de Chloé. La blonde était incontestablement tombée sous le charme de l'acteur. Normal lorsqu'on considérait que les critères de perfection de la fille du maire tournait autour de la richesse et la célébrité. Mais Cédrick, au contraire d'Adrien, n'était pas un ami d'enfance de Chloé. Elle ne se pouvait donc pas se permettre les accolades et les baisers qu'elle réservait au modèle. L'aurait-elle fait que le comédien aurait sans doute réagit négativement. Elle agissait donc comme toute autre groupie, et espérait un regard ou une parole par-ci, par-là, ne manquant jamais une occasion de le saluer ou de lui rappeler qui elle était.

Outre le fait de partager la classe avec deux personnes aussi détestable que Chloé et Cédrick, il y avait aussi la présence de Lila. Cette dernière ignorait évidemment la double identité de Marinette et, par conséquent, était inconsciente de la proximité de son ennemie jurée. Mais, malheureusement pour Marinette, elle s'était récemment liée d'amitié avec Chloé et commençait à partager les mêmes sentiments que son amie par rapport à la styliste. Lila ayant beaucoup plus de caractère que Sabrina, la nouvelle alliance était encore plus douloureuse. Pire encore, Marinette savait que la nouvelle meilleure amie de Chloé avait toujours des vues sur Adrien. Même si elle savait que ce dernier était conscient des mensonges dont elle était capable (comme tout le reste de la classe d'ailleurs), elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle demeurait une très jolie fille qui s'avérait de bonne compagnie lorsqu'on oubliait que sa vie entière n'était qu'une énorme illusion.

Mais aujourd'hui, Adrien était de retour et mieux encore, ils avaient passé l'heure du midi ensemble. La journée lui avait semblé plus lumineuse, éclairci par la tignasse blonde devant elle. Ce n'est que vers la fin des cours que son monde s'assombrit quelque peu. Au moment où sa meilleure copine lui apprenait la terrible nouvelle.

"Ouep! Tu devras embrasser Cédrick ma chère."

"Non, non, non, non, non" Pensa Marinette, la tête dans les mains. "Tout mais pas ça. Plutôt embrasser un singe, mais pas lui."

Adrien et Nino s'étaient retournés après avoir entendu annoncer son scoop. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air de trouver cela plutôt hilarant.

"Ouah Marinette, tu te rends compte que ton premier baiser sera avec un acteur connu." Nino la taquinait impitoyablement, sachant très bien que la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment passionnée du nouveau venu.

"Son premier baiser?" Demanda Adrien, un sourcil interrogateur.

Marinette paniqua intérieurement. Cette conversation ne tournait définitivement pas en sa faveur. Et voilà comment le garçon de ses rêves apprenait qu'elle était une de ces filles si inintéressante qu'elle n'avait pas, à 17 ans, eu encore son premier baiser. En fait, elle avait embrassé Chat noir, mais c'était en tant que Ladybug, elle ne pouvait donc pas leur opposer cet argument. Elle garda prudemment son visage bien enfoui car il devait maintenant être presque violet tellement elle se sentait rougir.

Alya vint à sa rescousse. "Qui aurait cru qu'une fille aussi charmante n'ait jamais abandonné ses lèvres à un garçon?" La tentative était belle mais Marinette doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur un de ses bras et que quelqu'un lui murmure: "T'en fais pas Mari, c'est pareil pour moi". Oh cette voix, elle avait ce don de la faire frissonner et la mettre tout à l'envers. Elle leva le visage légèrement pour que seuls ses yeux ne soient visibles. Elle rencontra le vert de ceux d'Adrien, lui lançant un regard incrédule. Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait ne pas avoir eu son premier baiser? Il lui fit un bref sourire et se retourna pour ranger ses effets dans son sac.

"Et il vient de te dire quoi là le beau Adrien?" Lui demanda Alya assez doucement pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

"Rien d'important." Elle avait aussi entrepris de ranger ses choses et tenta d'avoir l'air complètement absorbée dans sa tâche pour ne pas avoir à répondre à sa copine. Un coup calmée, elle se tourna vers elle: "Tu pourrais changer un peu le script, question de ne pas me mettre dans une situation désagréable?"

"En fait, ce serait plutôt difficile. " Dit son amie avec un certain malaise.

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, la condition qu'avait posé Cédrick pour accepter de jouer le premier rôle dans un court métrage pour lequel il ne retirait rien du tout, était de pouvoir connaître l'histoire avant de donner son accord."

"Tu veux dire qu'il sait?"

"Oui il sait qu'il doit t'embrasser. Mais il doit aussi embrasser Chloé une demi-douzaine de fois, tu sais alors..."

Elle se tourna vers l'objet de leur conversation. Il l'observait avec un sourire charmeur. Pensait-il à ce baiser qu'il devait lui donner? Pensait-il qu'elle n'attendait que cela? Elle lui jeta un regard indifférent avant de revenir à son amie.

"Alors assure-toi de préciser que ce baiser ne doit pas être trop passionné."

Mme Bonnet demanda une dernière fois l'attention de ses élèves. "Avant de quitter, je vous demande de venir consulter la liste des équipes pour le prochain travail en littérature. Je viens tout juste de procéder au tirage au sort. Vous devrez travailler en équipe de deux et me remettre le travail d'ici trois semaines. Les instructions sont à la page 44 de votre manuel. Puis, je rappelle aux acteurs du court-métrage de prendre rendez-vous avec Marinette afin qu'elle puisse prendre vos mensurations. Par respect pour votre camarade, ne tardez pas à le faire pour ne pas la ralentir dans son travail. Sur ce, passez une belle soirée."

Adrien se tourna vers Marinette: "Écoute Mari, je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrai trouver un moment pour les mesures. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ok si j'avertis à la dernière minute?"

"Euh, bien, oui pourquoi pas? Tu as mon numéro non? Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler lorsque tu as un moment et je me libérerai."

"Merci, tu es vraiment sympa."

Mylène et Yvan vinrent rapidement la voir pour céduler une rencontre le lendemain sur l'heure du diner. Chloé lui envoya un message avec les coordonnées de son propre tailleur, il aurait tous les renseignements dont elle avait besoin. Lila, lui dit qu'elles pourraient s'en charger à la fin des cours du lendemain et Nathanaël lui demanda s'il pouvait passer chez elle tout de suite avant de rentrer à la maison. Enfin Rose vint lui préciser qu'elle se joindrait à Yvan et Mylène lors de leurs séances.

Elle était que trop consciente de la dernière personne qu'elle avait à céduler. Le jeune homme en question se présenta à sa table avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Marinette.

"Quand est-ce que tu veux que je passe chez toi?" Marinette lui fit un regard interrogateur.

"Pour les mesures."

"Oh! Euh, pas besoin de passer chez moi, on pourra faire cela ici, dans la classe, sur une heure de diner ou après les cours si tu veux."

"Ah bon!, je croyais que tu faisais tout cela de chez toi, Nathanaël..."

"Nath n'a pas d'autre temps que ce soir et je n'ai pas mon ruban sur moi là tout de suite. Puis mes parents le connaissent depuis la maternelle alors ils ne verront pas d'inconvénients, tu vois, à ce que je sois seule avec lui dans ma chambre."

Il fit un regard déçu. "D'accord, alors où est-ce que tu as l'intention qu'on se rencontre pour le travail d'équipe."

"Quoi? Quel travail d'équipe?"

"Celui en littérature, on fait équipe."

Quand on parlait d'une mauvaise journée.

"Et bien, il y a toujours la bibliothèque." Dit Marinette bien décidée à ne pas le laisser prendre les guides de leur association.

"D'accord, alors on se donne rendez-vous disons demain après les cours."

"Demain ce n'est pas possible, j'ai déjà les mesures de Lila à prendre."

"Alors mercredi. Tu pourras prendre mes mesures et nous nous attaquerons ensuite au travail."  
"Mercredi ira peut-être, laisse-moi te confirmer ça demain."

"Cette fille-là serait tout un défi" se dit Cédrick avec un sourire. Elle en était que plus attirante encore. Enfin, un challenge!


	3. L'acteur acharné et le bon modèle

Le reste de la semaine se transforma en un tourbillon d'émotions pour Marinette. Quand elle entra chez elle le mardi soir, elle avait en note les mensurations de la plupart des acteurs et le script d'Alya entre les mains. Elle pouvait commencer à sérieusement travailler sur les croquis des costumes. Pour elle, c'était un défi comme elle en avait rarement connu et elle adorait particulièrement cela.

Ce soir-là, elle mit ses devoirs de côté et commença à gribouiller des croquis de plusieurs costumes. Elle avait hâte de soumettre ses dessins à Alya et Nathanaël. Ensemble, ils travailleraient de pair pour s'assurer que leurs idées s'amalgament en un même concept. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ses créations avaient toujours tournées autour de ses propres idées. Travailler avec deux autres personnes pour unifier leurs œuvres, c'était, pour elle, une expérience qui allait sûrement lui être bénéfique pour l'avenir. Et travailler avec sa meilleure amie et un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis presque toujours, c'était une opportunité inespérée. Il ne pouvait résulter que du bon de cette association.

Le lendemain serait probablement beaucoup moins plaisant. Elle avait finalement confirmé à Cédrick leur rencontre pour la prise de mesure et le travail d'équipe. Valait mieux en terminer rapidement avec tout cela, après elle serait débarrassée de ces moments déplaisants, si on oubliait le fameux baiser évidemment.

Elle vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. Elle devait se mettre au lit, la journée de demain demanderait sûrement beaucoup d'énergie. Elle avait tout de même réussi à terminer la plupart des croquis. Elle ne pouvait attendre de les montrer à ses amis. Elle grimpa dans son lit et trouva rapidement le sommeil.

Elle arriva à l'école au moment où Adrien descendait de voiture. Quand il l'aperçut les bras chargés de croquis, le sac sur l'épaule, une pâtisserie à la bouche, il ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était Marinette tout crachée, toujours un poil près de la catastrophe. Il se dirigea vers elle pour lui offrir son aide.

"Hey Mari, tu veux un coup de main?" Elle accepta d'emblée son aide et lui refila quelques-uns de ses dessins. Elle put ainsi attraper le croissant qu'elle avait dans la bouche et lui faire un grand sourire de remerciement.

"Avoir su que j'aurais de l'aide, je t'en aurais apporté un pour te remercier. Je sais que tu en raffoles."

"C'est gentil. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de cadeaux qui plairaient à mon père mais ce qu'on ne sait pas ne fait pas de mal." Il lui fit un clin d'œil canaille, un de ses clins d'œil qui lui rappelait parfois son partenaire. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'un petit air rebelle irait très bien à son Adrien.

Ils atteignirent la porte de la classe et Adrien déposa le tout sur le bureau de Marinette avant de regagner sa place. L'arrivée des deux amis n'avait pas échappé à l'acteur au fond de la salle qui se demandait par quel hasard le modèle était-il arrivé avec Marinette. Était-il allé la chercher à sa porte? Y avait-il plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre entre lui et la chinoise? Il devrait mettre ses intentions au clair avec lui s'il voulait avoir des chances avec la styliste.

Mais pour l'instant, la cloche sonnait et la professeure réduisit vite ses élèves au silence. Ce n'est qu'à la pause que Marinette pu montrer à Alya et Nathanaël les croquis qu'elle avait déjà confectionnés. Ayant entrevue les dessins, conséquence de les avoir transporté, Adrien se joignit à la conversation. Il pouvait, après tout, prétendre avoir quelques connaissances en la matière. Ne pouvant approcher le modèle à ce moment, Cédrick se promit de le faire à l'heure du déjeuner.

La chance ne tourna pas en sa faveur là non plus. Il avait été retardé par une Chloé un peu trop insistante et au moment de sortir dehors, il aperçut la voiture du jeune homme tourner le coin. Adrien arriva un peu juste avant la cloche et ce fût peine perdue une fois de plus. Pour ajouter à son malheur, il semblait que le blond recherchait particulièrement la compagnie de Marinette ce jour-là. La réalité était que Marinette ayant pris la résolution d'agir plus naturellement avec Adrien, ce dernier avait trouvé rafraîchissant de pouvoir converser librement avec elle. La demoiselle avait été une de ses premières amies et il trouvait dommage qu'elle se sente autant intimidée par lui. Lorsqu'elle agissait avec tout autre personne, elle était gaie, sûre d'elle et toujours à l'écoute. L'effet de nouveauté face à l'attitude de Marinette l'amena à vouloir profiter de ces interactions spontanées et amusantes.

Mais pour Cédrick, c'était un obstacle à son projet. Il avait vu comment la jeune fille regardait le modèle. Des yeux comme ça ne trompaient pas. Il venait à se demander comment Adrien pouvait être assez idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais bon, cela lui appartenait après tout. Lui, il devait amener le garçon à l'épauler dans ses démarches. Présentement, son attitude l'éloignait de son but. Peut-être après les cours.

Au moment où la dernière cloche retentit, il rangea ses effets et se prépara à partir lorsqu'une délicate main se posa sur son bureau. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir une Marinette à l'air légèrement agacé.

"Euh, tu vas quelque part?"

Il avait oublié son rendez-vous avec Marinette. Comment avait-il pu focusser à ce point sur sa relation avec Adrien Agreste et oublier celle qu'il souhaitait qu'elle entretienne avec lui. Aujourd'hui, en particulier, était sa chance de commencer à marquer des points avec elle.

"Avec toi, où tu veux."

Elle roula les yeux.

"Pas le temps pour les stupidités, je dois prendre tes mesures."

"Pressé de passer à l'acte."

"Non mais vraiment! Allez, tiens-toi debout, lève les bras et ne bouge pas."

"J'adore les femmes dominantes."

"Une autre remarque comme cela et je te fous mon crayon dans..." Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit au travail. En colère, elle était encore plus irrésistible. Cédrick se contrôla difficilement face à ce brin de femme qui lui tournait autour, lui posant son ruban un peu partout, lui donnant des ordres.

Marinette essayait pourtant d'agir de la façon la plus brusque et la moins amicale possible. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir émousser l'enthousiasme de l'acteur. Elle se concentra pour terminer cette tâche désagréable le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque la dernière mesure fût prise, elle rangea son crayon et son cahier de notes et alla ramasser ses affaires.

"Allons à la bibliothèque pour le travail." La bibliothèque était un endroit plus sûr, ils n'y seraient pas seuls, pleins d'élèves y faisaient leur travaux. Il prit ses affaires et la suivit docilement en dehors de la classe.

Marinette revint chez elle épuisée. Le travail avec Cédrick n'avait pas avancé à son goût. Le garçon était peut-être bon acteur et bel homme mais les matières scolaires n'étaient visiblement pas son point fort. Ils devraient encore se rencontrer deux fois la semaine prochaine pour compléter le projet. En attendant, elle lui avait donné des devoirs à faire pour qu'il avance un peu sa partie. Elle espérait ne pas en avoir demandé trop au garçon pour qui le sujet semblait être du chinois.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et avec par un effort surhumain de sa volonté, poussa de la main ses croquis pour se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Elle les avait boudé une soirée de temps et en payait maintenant le prix. Lorsqu'elle put s'avouer satisfaite des progrès qu'elle y avait faits, il était déjà l'heure de se mettre au lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement et dormit profondément... une fois de plus beaucoup trop profondément.

Le lendemain matin, Cédrick fut satisfait de voir Adrien se présenter seul en classe. Visiblement, il ne faisait pas une habitude d'escorter Marinette jusqu'à l'école. En fait, la demoiselle en question dormait encore profondément et ne se montrerait que plusieurs minutes après le début des cours. Dès que le blond fût installé à son bureau, son voisin n'étant toujours pas arrivé, il se dépêcha à aller s'asseoir à ses côtés pour enfin faire part de ses intentions par rapport à Marinette.

"Hey Adrien!"

Le modèle qui n'avait pas entendu son compagnon arrivé, fût surpris de le voir à la place de Nino. "Bonjour Cédrick! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?"

"Eh bien..." Comment allait-il amener le sujet sans offenser le jeune homme. "Ça concerne Marinette." Rêvait-il ou une brève lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Adrien à la mention de ce nom?

"Je t'écoute."

"Bien, l'autre jour, quand je t'ai demandé si c'était une amie à toi..."

"ADRICHOU!"

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui l'appelait ainsi et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole de sitôt. Le jeune homme eut alors toute les raisons du monde de sursauter à cet appel. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour affronter son amie d'enfance, il eut à peine le temps de la voir qu'elle lui avait littéralement sauter au cou.

"Bonjour Chloé!"

"Tu sais que je t'en veux un peu..."

Adrien fut surpris face à cette affirmation. "Mais pourquoi?"

"Déjà cinq jours que tu es revenu d'Italie et tu ne m'as toujours pas réservé un déjeuner."

"Oh! Mais...bien sûr que l'on doit déjeuner ensemble. J'avais simplement peur que tu refuses et..."

Adrien agissait exactement comme il le fallait. Voyant Cédrick au côté de son ami d'enfance, la fille du maire avait vu là une occasion en or de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on rejetait aussi facilement. Adrien ne lui avait jamais rien refusé et elle savait qu'aujourd'hui encore, il ne ferait pas exception. Le jeune acteur verrait quel genre de garçon s'intéresse à Chloé Bourgeois et il se languirait toute la journée de ne pas être celui qui l'avait amené déjeuner.

"Tut tut tut, pas d'excuse. On déjeune ensemble j'insiste. On a tellement de chose à se raconter." Elle lui posa un baiser sonore sur la joue et retourna satisfaite à son bureau.

Entre-temps, Nino était arrivé et Cédrick sentait qu'une fois de plus, il devrait reporter sa demande à plus tard. L'heure du déjeuner était visiblement hors de question. S'il était assez rapide, il pourrait peut-être le rattraper à la fin des classes.

Une fois de plus, le destin l'empêcha d'avoir la discussion tant souhaité alors qu'Adrien quitta avec Marinette, Alya et Nino pour ne les laisser qu'au moment de rentrer dans sa limousine. Il ne restait qu'une journée avant le week-end, il devait réussir coûte que coûte. Il avait compris que des plans se dressaient pour la fin de semaine entre les quatre amis. La lueur entrevue dans les yeux du modèle plus tôt ne l'avait pas rassuré. Adrien ne considérait peut-être Marinette que comme une amie mais il sentait que ça pouvait changer. Pire, s'il fallait que la jeune demoiselle finisse par se déclarer, il risquait de sérieusement envisager sortir avec elle.

Mais Adrien ne se présenta pas vendredi. Son père lui avait cédulé une journée entière de séance photo au grand soleil. Quand il fut libéré de ses engagements et put enfin entrer dans la fraîcheur de sa chambre, il n'eut pas cinq minutes de repos avant que Nathalie ne vienne lui dire que son père l'attendait dans son bureau.

Adrien se releva péniblement de son lit et se dirigea sans entrain vers le froid bureau de son paternel. Il cogna et entra dès qu'il y fut invité. Son père l'attendait assis à son bureau et l'invita à prendre place. Le jeune homme n'y entrevit rien de bon. S'installer voulait dire rester plus longtemps et c'était souvent parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

"J'ai entendu de la part de Nathalie que tu n'es pas venu déjeuner à la maison lundi."

"En effet, c'est la vérité."

"Et pourquoi as-tu pris la liberté de manger ailleurs sans ma permission?"

"J'ai été invité par des amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps."

"Est-ce indiscret de te demander où et ce que tu as mangé?"

"Bien, je suis allé à la boulangerie en face de l'école, elle appartient aux parents d'une de mes amie. Nous avons mangé des produits de cet endroit."

"Évidemment probablement rien comme des légumes, des fruits ou du poisson."

Il baissa le regard. "Non"

"Adrien, je ne peux encourager ce genre de diète et je te demande d'éviter de retourner déjeuner à cet endroit."

"Père, je ne me permets ce genre d'accroc à ma diète que très rarement, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Marinette a été élevée dans cette boulangerie et elle est loin d'être obèse ou en mauvaise santé. Vous l'avez vu, c'est elle qui a gagné votre concours du chapeau et elle n'a rien à envier à vos mannequins rachitiques. "

"C'est moi qui décide ce qui est parfait ou décevant, je SUIS la mode. Et je refuse que tu me parles sur ce ton Adrien. Si tu dois développer ce genre d'attitude avec moi, je devrai te retirer de l'école. Je te couperai de toutes ces mauvaises fréquentations. Il est hors de question que mon garçon devienne un de ces jeunes riches ingrats qui font la une des journaux par leurs frasques de délinquants. Notre famille a basé sa réputation et sa fortune sur une image impeccable et tu dois te conformer à cette image. Je me fais bien comprendre? "

"Oui père."

"Allez, sors d'ici, j'ai du travail."

"Oui père."

Il sortit avec un goût amer dans la bouche et le cœur plutôt lourd. Mais, lui, plus que tout autre, savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par de mauvaises réflexions. Le Papillon était toujours là à guetter sa prochaine victime et ce ne serait pas lui. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de sa mère et y puisa tout son courage. Encore un an avant ses dix-huit ans, un an avant d'avoir son propre sort entre les mains et il avait déjà commencé à bâtir son plan. Avec un peu de chance, Ladybug en ferait partie.

"Adrien?"

Nathalie était sortie de son bureau et contemplait avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable, la forte silhouette du garçon qu'elle contribuait à élever.

"Votre père a fait annuler toutes les séances photos de la fin de semaine. Il doit quitter pour un important voyage d'affaire. Je dois malheureusement le suivre mais votre garde du corps sera présent si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Merci Nathalie."

"Je dois aussi vous avertir que votre père a rajouté de nouveaux engagements à votre emploi du temps. Désormais, vous devrez vous soumettre à des séances avec un entraîneur personnel quatre matins par semaine pendant 1h30. Votre père a remarqué que votre stature s'était développée et que l'industrie y répondait favorablement. Il souhaite vous encourager à poursuivre dans cette voie. Votre diète sera évidemment revue en conséquence."

Pour toute réponse, Adrien grogna et retourna à sa chambre, les pensées encore sombres, malgré sa bonne volonté. Il consulta les réseaux sociaux sur son portable où on annonçait qu'un akumatisé faisait des ravages près du Louvres.

"Le bon côté de tout cela, c'est que je pourrai voir ma Lady. Plagg, transforme-moi!"

Quand il arriva le combat était déjà bien entamé et beaucoup de dommage avait été faits. Ladybug salua distraitement son partenaire, lui criant des instructions qu'elles avaient visiblement élaborées depuis un bon moment en l'attendant. La bataille lui faisait du bien, elle lui permettait de se défouler, de faire sortir les émotions négatives déclenchées par la conversation avec son père. Au moment d'utiliser son cataclysme, il s'imagina abattre sa main meurtrière sur sa propre carrière. La victoire arriva beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Sachant que le Lucky Charm réparait les dégâts, il aurait volontiers causé encore plus de destruction pour sa propre satisfaction.

Lui et Ladybug avaient pris l'habitude de s'accorder deux ou trois minutes de conversation suite à leurs combats. Cela les menait près de leur limite de détransformation mais faisait aussi en sorte de solidifier leur relation. Ils s'assirent sur le bord d'un toit, les épaules bien collées l'une contre l'autre.

"Ça va Chat, il semble que tu es été moins volubile qu'à ton habitude?"

"Maintenant ça va ma Lady!"

"Ton père?" Il y avait longtemps que Ladybug avait compris que Chat Noir avait une relation difficile avec son père. Elle savait qu'il était particulièrement contrôlant et que l'obtention de son Miraculous avait apporté beaucoup de liberté à son partenaire.

"Ouais!" Il avait un regard particulièrement sombre.

"C'est si pire que cela?"

"C'est toujours de pire en pire. Mais bon, j'aurai bientôt dix-huit ans et tout ça sera du passé."

Ladybug sourit, elle espérait tellement le bonheur de son compagnon et lorsque le moment serait venu, elle serait là pour le supporter.

"Ma Lady? Tu as déjà été amoureuse?"

"Chat... ce n'est pas..."

"Répond s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir."

"Oui..."

"Comment il est?"

"Chat!"

"Hey, j'ai le droit de connaître mon ennemi." Il lui faisait un sourire forcé.

"Quel bien cela te fera-t-il?"

"Peut-être aucun, mais au moins, je saurai."

Elle hésita un moment puis se permit de décrire Adrien du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans compromettre son identité. "C'est un jeune homme absolument charmant, toujours poli, qui passe les autres avant lui, qui paraît toujours bien, un vrai gentleman. On peut difficilement lui reprocher quoi que ce soit."

Sans comprendre pourquoi, les yeux de son partenaire semblèrent se remplir de colère.

"Chat?"

"Aucun espoir pour un fanfaron comme moi alors." Il se leva d'un coup. "Ce monde n'a de place que pour les bons garçons sans histoire."

"Chat attends, je..."

Il était parti sans se retourner, laissant sa partenaire abasourdie qui tentait de comprendre ce qui, au-delà d'avoir un rival, avait bien pu mettre le félin autant en colère.


	4. Rebelle

Marinette revint dans sa chambre un peu abattue. Elle adorait son partenaire, au-delà de la camaraderie, au-delà de l'amitié. Elle n'avait pas voulu le faire souffrir de la sorte, alors qu'il était visiblement toujours sous le choc de sa confrontation avec son père. Il était évident, avec le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé, qu'elle l'avait blessé profondément. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas lui mentir, pas à lui. Il n'était pas prêt à savoir la vérité. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé?

Elle s'écrasa sur son lit désespérée, la tête dans l'oreiller. Tikki vint se poser sur son épaule, lui caressant la tête du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ses petites mains. « Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire Marinette? »

Marinette releva la tête, apparemment surprise de la question de son kwami. « Tikki, tu sais très bien que je ne l'aime pas de cette façon-là. »

« En es-tu certaine? »

La seule réponse que Marinette pût lui opposer fut un grognement alors qu'elle enfouissait de nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Marinette, je sais que tu penses beaucoup à Adrien, mais toi et Chat noir avez développé une relation plus que profonde ces derniers temps. »

« Tu viens justement de le dire Tikki, je pense beaucoup à Adrien. Je ne peux pas donner mon cœur à deux garçons en même temps. Ils sont tellement… différents. »

« Tu dis ça et c'est à peine si tu connais Adrien. Tu le vois comme le mannequin talentueux, gentil avec tout le monde qui garde une image parfaite et se prête au jeu que son père lui demande de jouer. As-tu déjà pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas qui il est vraiment? »

Du fond du sac à main de sa protégée, Tikki avait observé le jeune homme et avait vu beaucoup plus que bien des gens n'avaient jamais vu. Avec ses 5000 ans d'existence, il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à percer la carapace d'individus comme Adrien. Les regards parfois tristes lorsqu'on mentionnait sa carrière ne lui avait pas échappés, pas plus que les lueurs d'amusement et les sourires canailles quand un mauvais coup se tramait.

Marinette figea à la révélation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait trop bien que Tikki avait raison. Elle savait que la kwami passait ses journées à étudier le comportement de ses camarades de classe. Avec son béguin pour le jeune homme, Adrien devait avoir fait l'objet d'observations encore plus approfondies.

« Tikki, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? »

« Oh Marinette, je préfère que les gens se fassent leur propre idées de ceux qui les entourent. Mais dans le cas qui nous occupe, tu mets tellement Adrien sur un piédestal que tu oublies qu'il a aussi ses travers. Et alors qu'il ne semble même pas t'avoir remarqué, tu laisses passer l'occasion de vivre quelque chose de vraiment spécial avec un garçon qui pourrait être ton âme sœur. Chat Noir donnerait sa vie pour toi Marinette. Je sais que son côté charmeur et blagueur ne te laisse pas indifférente et pour un humain, je dois avouer qu'il est assez mignon. »

« On croirait entendre Alya. » Elle fit un sourire indulgent à son kwami. « Mais j'avoue que Chat noir a en effet, disons… tout à la bonne place » Les deux complices furent prises d'un fou rire.

Marinette repensa vaguement à certains fantasmes qu'elle avait eus à propos de son compagnon. Il avait ce côté sensuel du félin qui pourrait facilement la faire fondre s'il poussait ses avances. Mais étant tout aussi gentleman qu'Adrien, il n'avait jamais osé faire plus de pression que nécessaire. La jeune fille pensait que s'il se montrait plus insistant, elle ne détesterait peut-être pas se retrouver à sa merci. La pensée même la fit frissonner de plaisir.

C'est alors qu'on cogna à la trappe de la chambre. Sabine passa la tête par l'embrassure."

"Marinette, nous quittons! S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous rejoindre sur nos portables."

"Merci maman, passez un beau week-end!"

"Toi aussi ma chérie."

Elle se lança rapidement dans ses croquis, mais peu de temps s'écoula avant que l'on ne frappe de nouveau à sa porte.

« C'est ouvert ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien se sentait tout sauf angélique à ce moment précis. D'abord, la confrontation avec son père, puis ces révélations douloureuses de sa Lady. Y avait-il quelqu'un sur cette terre prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il était? C'est au moment où il ruminait ces pensées amères qu'une odeur de cannelle et de pain frais atteignit ses narines. Il leva la tête pour constater que ses pas l'avaient mené face à la boulangerie des parents de Marinette. Il se rappela sa promesse de passer la voir pour prendre ses mesures et se dit du même coup que la jeune demoiselle, contrairement à bien des gens, était de ces personnes qui acceptaient les gens tels qu'ils étaient. La voir ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Au moment où il vint pour cogner à la porte, Sabine et Tom sortaient de la maison.

« Oh! Bonjour M. et Mme Dupain-Cheng. Vous sortez? »

« Bonjour mon cher Adrien. » Sabine lui fit deux bises. «Eh bien, oui! Nous quittons pour le week-end, un repos bien mérité entre amoureux. »

« J'en comprends que Marinette n'y va pas avec vous. Elle est à la maison? »

« Oui oui, elle est dans sa chambre. Tu connais le chemin?»

« Oui merci Mme Cheng. Bon week-end à vous deux. »

Tom lui donna une bonne tape dans le dos en passant et Adrien se retrouva seul dans l'entrée de la maison. Il prit rapidement le chemin de la chambre de son amie, grimpa les escaliers et cogna. « C'est ouvert! »

Il était évident que Marinette n'attendait pas sa visite. Premièrement, le regard étonné qu'elle lui lança était éloquent mais surtout, la tenue qu'elle portait laissait croire qu'elle s'était préparée à passer la soirée seule. Affublée de son pyjama rose, elle était adorable. Rien de très extravagant en fait, un short et un t-shirt bien normal mais l'innocence de la tenue jumelé à ses cheveux défaits lui donnait un air irrésistible qui fit sourire Adrien. Oui, visiter Marinette allait sûrement lui faire du bien.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de parler. « Eh bien, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir averti, je passais dans le coin et je me suis rappelé que tu devais prendre mes mesures. Alors… me voilà! »

Marinette se ressaisit et descendit de son lit rapidement. « Bien sûr! Laisse-moi juste trouver mon ruban. »

Alors que la demoiselle s'affairait à rassembler son nécessaire, Adrien observa la chambre et ses yeux se posèrent avec étonnement sur son bureau. Il y avait une photo de lui dans un cadre, un cliché de ses nombreuses séances. Il était pourtant certain n'avoir jamais remarqué ce détail avant.

Marinette n'avait rien manqué de l'inspection du jeune homme mais préférait ne rien dire. S'il avait la délicatesse de ne pas le mentionner, elle resterait muette aussi. Armée de son carnet et son ruban, elle affronta le garçon de ses rêves avec le peu de courage qui lui restait.

« Bien, tu connais sûrement la rengaine, si tu veux bien lever les bras, je vais commencer par la taille. » Et elle s'affaira à prendre les mesures du jeune homme, la taille, les jambes, les cuisses… Tandis qu'elle virevoltait à une vitesse incroyable autour de lui, l'odeur vanillée de la demoiselle commençait à le rendre fou alors que les effleurements de ses doigts étaient une vraie torture. Contrairement au traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à Cédrick, la styliste restait douce et amicale avec Adrien. Il n'était pas indifférent à ces contacts involontaires et il fallait impérativement qu'il se change les idées.

« Alors? Cette photo, on dirait que j'ai une admiratrice. » Marinette figea en plein travail et devint aussi rouge que le costume de son alter-égo.

« Je… je… ne fais que supporter la carrière d'un ami. »

La carrière… à ce simple mot, il eut un frisson de dégoût. La conversation avec son père était encore fraîche à sa mémoire, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter en venant ici.

Marinette avait perçu le changement de tempérament chez son camarade. Mais qu'avait-elle dit pour le fâcher de la sorte?

« Si tu souhaites encourager ma carrière, aide-moi plutôt à en sortir. »

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de Marinette il poursuivit. « Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour simplement être un garçon normal et faire ce qu'il me plaît quand il me plaît: sortir sans que les gens me reconnaissent, aller faire la fête, manger ce qui me plaît et pourquoi pas me saouler tiens! »

« Désolé Adrien, je ne voulais pas… » Elle avait une mine déconfite. Elle sentait qu'elle l'avait blessé et elle aurait voulu l'éviter. Le jeune homme se méprit cependant sur l'air triste de sa copine.

« Tu es déçue toi aussi non? Déçue que je ne sois pas le petit modèle parfait qui garde le cap pour une image parfaite. Sois beau, sois gentil, sois poli et évite d'avoir trop de plaisir. »

Marinette était décontenancée. Les mises en garde de Tikki d'il y avait quelques minutes prenaient tous leur sens. « Non, non, je ne suis pas déçue, un peu surprise que tu me racontes tout cela ce soir mais, après tout, tout le monde a droit à sa liberté. »

D'une main, il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Sois franche avec moi Marinette. Le garçon qu'il y a devant toi n'est pas celui dans ce cadre et tu vis bien avec cela?»

« En fait… je trouve cela plutôt… rafraîchissant. Oui rafraîchissant. Une belle gueule n'a rien d'attirant si la personne est ennuyante non? » Elle venait vraiment de dire cela à Adrien Agreste? Alya serait tellement fière d'elle si elle était là. Pour couronner le tout, cela semblait faire plaisir au garçon qui souriait à belle dents en la regardant et semblait avoir oublié la raison de sa présence dans la chambre de la styliste.

« Euh Adrien? J'aurais besoin que tu relèves tes manches pour mesurer tes bras et… »

Le garçon fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'attendait pas : il enleva carrément son pull, dévoilant son torse et ses bras musclé. « Comme ça, ça sera plus facile. » La vue du corps parfait du garçon de ses rêves réveilla en elle une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avant et elle comprit à ce moment qu'elle le désirait, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose. Elle le fixait sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux et se retenait pour ne pas aller promener ses mains sur les muscles bien dessinés de son ami.

Adrien vit la lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Marinette et il n'allait surtout pas l'ignorer. Il se sentait rebelle, il se sentait en vie et désiré, désiré pour ce qu'il était vraiment. « Tu sais quoi? » Il se dirigea vers le cadre et en sortit la photo. « Tu veux une photo de moi, le vrai moi? » Il déchira la photo en question sous le regard incrédule de Marinette et attrapa son téléphone sur le bureau. « Je vais t'en donner une, même deux si tu veux. » Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et prit quelques photos de lui-même, torse nu, faisant parfois une grimace, parfois un sourire ravageur. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Marinette trouvait qu'il était infiniment séduisant dans son rôle de rebelle. « Je te donne l'exclusivité sur celles-là. »

Devant une scène aussi irrésistible, elle éclata de rire, s'attirant l'attention d'Adrien qui posa le téléphone et se dirigea vers elle. Il aimait l'entendre rire ainsi, il aimait les regards qu'elle posait sur lui. À partir de ce moment, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, Marinette.

« Alors jamais été embrassée? » Marinette fit non de la tête alors qu'elle sentit un mur derrière son dos. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait reculé alors qu'Adrien s'approchait lentement d'elle. « Jamais caressée non plus. » Il posa doucement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui appuya les siennes sur son torse nu. Elle baissa le regard. Il lui releva la tête d'un doigt pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient seuls, elle en avait visiblement autant envie que lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en priverait?

Il se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille. « Si je t'embrasse ce soir, je serai difficile à contrôler … à moins que tu me demandes d'arrêter. Est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête Marinette? » Il avait une voix grave, sensuelle, empreinte de désir et Marinette sous le charme était incapable de répondre. Évidemment qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, elle voulait que les mains sur ses hanches se promènent partout sur elle. Elle voulait sa bouche sur chaque recoin de sa peau. Elle fit non de la tête, elle savait jusqu'où ça la mènerait, elle savait ce que ça signifiait et il le savait aussi.

C'était le signe qu'il attendait. Il passa une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le geste était un peu maladroit au début mais l'échange se fit rapidement torride et passionnée. Ils s'embrassèrent sans répits à différents endroits tentant désespérément d'aller chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait de l'autre, comme si leur survie en dépendait, comme si plus jamais ils n'auraient l'occasion de vivre un moment aussi intense.

Les mains de Marinette se promenaient de son torse à son dos, allant caresser brièvement ses boucles blondes avant de retourner à sa peau chaude. Il voulait aussi explorer le corps de sa partenaire, il voulait tout l'épiderme qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et caressa ses flancs, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il remonta plus haut et constata qu'aucune barrière ne le séparait de sa poitrine, elle était délicieusement douce. Il voulait cette peau contre la sienne. Il lui enleva son chandail avant de la soulever. Elle colla sa poitrine contre lui et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Tu me rends fou Marinette! » Il l'a transporta ainsi jusqu'à sa chaise où il la coucha et prit un moment pour l'observer. « Parfaite! »

Aux paroles du jeune homme, Marinette rougit, ce qui la rendit encore plus adorable. Il se retrouva rapidement en train d'embrasser son cou et mordiller ses oreilles. Il promena ses mains sur ses seins, s'attardant au bout de ses tétines, les effleurant délicatement. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisirs et le garçon se demanda s'il existait un son plus doux que celui-ci. Il redoubla ses ardeurs, souhaitant procurer à la demoiselle le plus de plaisir possible. Il lui montrerait ce qu'il était vraiment et c'est cette image qu'elle aurait désormais de lui.

Son pantalon devenait vraiment inconfortable et le désir l'aliénait toujours un peu plus à chaque soupir que laissait échapper sa partenaire. N'en pouvant plus, il le retira rapidement, soulagé par le confort que lui offrait son simple boxer. Marinette le regardait avec de grands yeux se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un geste peu subtile. Elle en voulait plus, c'était évident. Avant de reprendre sa place au-dessus d'elle, il lui retira son short, la laissant dans sa seule culotte de dentelle.

Il retourna l'embrasser et la caresser. Sa bouche s'attardait sur ses seins alors que ses mains descendaient doucement jusqu'à jouer avec l'élastique de la culotte et d'un coup de hanche, elle lui accorda la permission qu'il lui demandait. Marinette ne pouvait que passer ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme alors que tranquillement, les doigts de ce dernier trouvaient leur chemin vers ses parties les plus intimes.

Bien qu'il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, il avait passé quelques temps sur son ordinateur à s'informer sur l'art de satisfaire la gente féminine. Timidement, il alla jauger le désir de la demoiselle d'un doigt. Il cessa de l'embrasser pour lui faire un sourire de canaille. « Je suis flatté princesse… tout ça pour moi. » Elle roula les yeux mais lui rendit son sourire. « Tais-toi idiot et continue » Comme pour appuyer ses dires elle roula les hanches. Adrien retourna à ses seins qu'il caressait de sa langue alors que ses doigts jouaient avec son clitoris. Marinette n'avait plus le contrôle et elle en avait que faire de toute façon. Le garçon lui faisait vivre une extase qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, sa vision s'embrouillait alors que quelque chose semblait vouloir exploser dans le bas de son ventre.

Adrien la sentait vibrer sous ses gestes, il savait que sa technique était habile. Il la voyait fondre sous lui alors qu'il concentrait de plus en plus ses gestes sur le petit bout de chair si sensible. « Oh… A…Adrien… » Quand elle arqua le dos dans un geste saccadé, il sut qu'il avait réussi son pari mais par le fait même, il devait concentrer toute son attention à ne pas la suivre, pas tout de suite. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de se défaire d'elle en quête de son pantalon. Sentant la froideur déclenché par sa soudaine absence, elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête inquiète.

« Adrien? »

« Je te manque déjà? » Elle sourit et alors qu'elle venait pour reposer sa tête elle le vit du coin de l'œil retirer son boxer. Et là, elle retint son souffle. Il n'en rata rien et lui fit un grand sourire. Et oui, la nature avait gâté Adrien Agreste jusqu'au bout et il n'en était pas peu fier.

« Tu veux qu'on monte là-haut, ce serait sûrement plus confortable. » Elle hocha la tête et le précéda vers son lit. Elle était à peine arrivée qu'il la saisit par la taille et la coucha sur le dos. En lui embrassant le cou et les épaules, il lui retira sa culotte humide de l'orgasme qu'il lui avait donné. Il s'assit et déchira la petite enveloppe qu'il avait sortie de son pantalon puis enroula le condom sur son membre.

« Tu es arrivé préparé on dirait? »

Il fit un sourire en coin. « On m'a dit qu'un jeune homme de 17 ans normalement constitué devait toujours en avoir un sur lui. »

« Remercie cette personne de ma part. »

Il revint vers elle en l'embrassant, remontant de son pubis à son nombril, puis ses seins et son cou pour terminer sur sa bouche. Il se positionna bien au-dessus d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es certaine? » Le désir se lisait encore dans tous les traits de son visage. « Plus que jamais. »

Il la pénétra doucement, profitant du même coup de la chaleur des parois étroites de la demoiselle. La sensation le fit gémir de plaisir; un gémissement qui raviva encore plus l'excitation de la jeune fille. On lui avait raconté que la première fois pouvait faire mal. Si ça c'était de la douleur, elle voulait souffrir pour le restant de ses jours. Une sensation de vide s'en était allé au moment où Adrien s'était enfoncé en elle et c'était totalement sublime. Elle roula les hanches de plaisir, déclenchant une autre plainte de son partenaire. « Ma…ri… ne bouge plus…surtout… ne bouge plus. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, divin. « Est-ce que M. Agreste serait un peu sensible. » Il fit une mine faussement indignée. « C'est de ta faute… » « Ma faute? » « Trop belle... trop parfaite...» Ses joues rougirent soudainement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il donna un coup de rein qui lui apporta une sensation d'un total bien-être. Puis, il recommença encore et encore, lui apportant des vagues de plaisirs alors que lui-même avait l'air de nager en pleine extase. Inutile de dire que le moment fut plutôt bref. Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, Adrien se blottit le visage dans le cou de Marinette et au moment où elle soupira son nom d'une façon indécemment sensuelle à son oreille, il porta les derniers coups qui l'amenèrent totalement ailleurs.

Il se coucha à ses côtés et l'enferma dans une étreinte aussi puissante que la douleur qu'il tentait d'oublier. Ce bref moment avec la jeune fille lui avait fait un bien fou et il aurait voulu que ça ne se termine jamais. Il maintenait Marinette bien collé contre lui comme un enfant étreint une peluche pendant un orage. Il enfoui son visage dans son cou et posa de légers baisers à intervalles irréguliers.

Marinette n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce qui se passait avec son camarade de classe mais elle devait admettre que le moment avait été mémorable. Maintenant qu'il la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle ne savait que demander de plus à la vie. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Il se défit tranquillement de l'étreinte et lui fit un baiser sur le front. "Désolé Mari, j'aurais voulu que... enfin... ça dure plus longtemps. C'était la première fois et..."

Elle promenait les mains sur son torse incapable d'en détacher les yeux, son cœur lui faisait mal de bonheur. "Adrien, pas besoin de t'expliquer, j'ai adoré, je veux dire...je n'ai pas de point de comparaison" Elle se tut un instant et rougit "… mais c'était... parfait!"

Elle continuait de le caresser et de le regarder avec les yeux qui l'avaient fait fondre plus tôt et il le ressentit encore, ce besoin de la prendre une autre fois et lui faire vivre tout le plaisir dont il était capable.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot. Marinette remarquât rapidement le désir du jeune homme qui se matérialisait devant ses yeux et elle se lança à l'assaut de sa bouche. Elle partait en quête de ces mêmes sensations qu'elle avait ressenties la première fois. Sans barrière, sans témoin, les deux adolescents se prirent aux jeux une deuxième et même une troisième fois au cours de la soirée.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que la colère du jeune homme semblait s'être totalement évanouie, ce dernier commençait à sentir que quelque part, dans cette soirée, il avait commis une erreur.

La demoiselle ne remarquât pas tout de suite le trouble de son partenaire mais, quand après un bon moment il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus aussi serein, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

"Adrien, ça va?"

Il la regarda, elle avait un regard inquiet qui lui rappela la bonne nature de sa compagne. Et là, la culpabilité l'envahit.

"Mari... je... je suis désolée"

C'est à ce moment que le monde de Marinette bascula. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

"Je suis arrivé ici en colère contre mon père et je voulais simplement te voir pour passer un bon moment et là..."

Elle le regardait un peu perdue.

"Je veux dire, j'ai toujours méprisé ces mecs qui profitent d'une fille comme cela et la rejette. J'ai fait exactement comme eux... je suis vraiment un égoïste. Ça m'a fait tellement de bien mais mais... je n'ai pas pensé à toi."

Marinette se ressaisit. Elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, il lui avait demandé si elle était d'accord, il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher. Bon, elle devait avouer qu'il avait l'air de vouloir mettre fin à tout espoir qu'une relation se développe et c'était comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Mais elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Elle avait toujours fait passer le bonheur du modèle avant le sien.

"Adrien... ça va, j'étais d'accord. Ok. Tout va bien. Je suis contente que ma première fois ait été avec toi plutôt que n'importe quel idiot. Et... ça va d'accord. Ne te sens pas coupable."

Elle tentait de se faire rassurante dans chacune de ses paroles qui au fond la blessait comme autant de lames. Elle forçat son plus beau sourire et lui tapota le bras.

Adrien se sentit plus en confiance. "Moi aussi je suis content que ce soit avec toi. J'avais toujours réservé cet instant pour une personne en particulier, mais enfin, je ne crois pas jamais compter pour elle." Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait. C'était tout sauf gentleman. "Je... je crois que je vais me taire maintenant."

Mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas la fille dans le cœur d'Adrien. Ce soir, elle n'avait pu avoir que son corps.

Ils discutèrent un instant, principalement de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père. La réalité frappa la jeune fille avec horreur: l'amour de sa vie était réellement enfermé dans une belle cage dorée, empêché de vivre sous peine de perdre le peu de liberté qu'il avait acquis dans les dernières années. Pas étonnant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ait eu besoin de libérer ses frustrations. Malgré la peine que cela lui apportait, elle était contente que ce soit vers elle qu'il se soit tourné dans un moment désespéré.

Marinette mettait toute son énergie à tenter de sembler enthousiaste, mais quand Adrien refusa son offre de passer la nuit, elle se sentit soulagée. Lorsque le garçon passa finalement la porte, elle enfouie la tête dans son oreiller pour y pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Comment une soirée avait pu être si extraordinaire et désastreuse à la fois?


	5. Conséquences

Adrien était entré chez lui partagé entre l'extase qu'il avait vécue avec la Franco-Chinoise et la culpabilité d'avoir profité ainsi de son amie. Même si Marinette avait affirmé qu'elle le voulait aussi et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, il restait avec la sensation d'avoir profané quelque chose de pure. Marinette n'était pas le genre de fille avec laquelle on passait une soirée, elle était de ces anges avec qui on voulait partager une existence. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang?

En même temps, il devait s'avouer que la demoiselle avait été particulièrement désirable : sa peau douce, ses courbes parfaites, ses lèvres chaudes. Mauvaise idée, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Comment allait-il être capable de l'affronter à nouveau après cela? Il devait d'ailleurs passer la soirée avec elle, Alya et Nino le lendemain. Il ne savait plus s'il craignait ce moment ou l'attendait avec impatience.

« Plagg, je suis vraiment un salaud! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu t'es fait une copine et alors? »

« Non Plagg, tu n'as rien compris, Marinette n'est qu'une amie. Je suis amoureux de Ladybug, ça te dit quelque chose? »

« Vous les humains êtes vraiment compliqués. Pourquoi avoir batifolé avec une jeune fille si tu n'en es pas amoureux. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le désir Plagg… rien avoir avec l'amour. »

« Non en effet, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le désir… pas plus que l'amour d'ailleurs. »

« Les Kwamis ne tombent pas en amour? »

« Les Kwamis sont destinés à être liés ou seuls. »

Adrien lui fit un regard interrogatif.

« Par exemple, moi et Tikki sommes liés. Nous ne pouvons existés ou même être activés l'un sans l'autre, cela débalancerait le cours de l'histoire. Nous sommes aussi liés à nos gardiens de façon temporaire, comme toi et moi. Les autres Kwamis n'ont pas de partenaires, ils ont été créés pour être seuls sauf quand ils sont désignés à un gardien bien sûr. »

« Donc, tu n'as aucun sentiment pour Tikki?»

« Bien sûr que j'en ai… mais ce n'est pas tout à fait des sentiments, c'est différent. Je ne peux simplement pas vivre sans elle et elle, sans moi. Nous sommes un tout et nous nous complétons. Et pourquoi me forces-tu à t'expliquer des choses que les humains ne peuvent pas comprendre. C'est épuisant et ça me donne faim. Où est mon fromage? »

Adrien roula des yeux et lança une part de camembert à son compagnon qui mit le plus de distance possible entre eux deux afin d'éviter que l'interrogatoire ne se poursuive.

Le modèle était épuisé, la soirée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à dormir, enfin, pas profondément. Des images et des sons ne cessaient de lui revenir. Rien de désagréable, mais rien de bien reposant non plus : les regards ardents de Marinette, ses longues jambes couleurs crème, son corps qui frémit de plaisir, ses soupirs, ses gémissements, la façon qu'elle criait son nom au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme. Il aurait définitivement beaucoup de difficultés à se retrouver en sa compagnie. Il aurait voulu regretter cette soirée, il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Pourtant, il n'y avait que les moments de pur bonheur qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, malgré les cernes et les yeux bouffis, c'est un sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher, il était comme omniprésent. Il avait le goût de chanter, rire, crier, sauter… tout à la fois. Il était impatient de sortir de sa solitude et d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Pour Adrien Agreste ce jour-là, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi, la vie était tout simplement parfaite.

Quand il alla rejoindre ses amis au cinéma, il hésitait entre l'anxiété et le bonheur. Revoir celle avec qui il avait passé une soirée mémorable le rendait aussi heureux qu'il le terrorisait. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de clarifier ses sentiments envers elle. Lorsqu'il rejoignit Nino et Alya, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception.

« Mais où est Marinette? »

Tout en consultant son téléphone à propos de potentielles nouvelles sur Ladybug, Alya répondit au blond d'un ton absent.

« De la famille de la Chine s'est pointé à la dernière minute pour la nuit et ses parents sont absents. Elle doit donc s'occuper d'eux. »

Même si l'excuse était plausible, Adrien n'en croyait pas un mot et toute la joie qu'il avait ressentie dans la journée, s'en alla d'un coup. À partir de cet instant, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé, tout comme il savait qu'il était la raison de son absence ce soir-là. Cela jeta un froid sur tout le reste de sa soirée. Il tentait de garder le moral et d'afficher son parfait sourire de modèle comme il le faisait toujours. Alya n'y vit que du feu. Nino connaissait trop bien son meilleur pote. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans les toilettes des garçons, il l'interrogea brièvement.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Y'avait longtemps que tu m'avais pas fait le coup du sourire. »

« Y'a rien Nino, j'ai juste mal dormi c'est tout. »

« Tu sais que tu peux pas me la faire à moi. Mais bon, je ne te forcerai pas la main non plus. »

« Merci Nino ! »

Quand ils rejoignirent Alya, le court-métrage vint sur le sujet.

« Hey beau blond, tu as été faire prendre tes mesures par Marinette? »

« Euh... oui, oui. J'y suis allé hier soir. »

« Tiens, c'est drôle que Mari m'en ait pas parlé. »

Adrien figea. « Pour… pourquoi elle aurait dû t'en parler? »

Alya sentait qu'elle était sur une pente glissante et opta pour une déviation du sujet. « Pas de raisons en particulier. Remarque, ça pourrait pas être aussi divertissant que ce qui s'est passé avec Cédrick. »

L'alerte rouge sonna dans la tête d'Adrien. Il prit son sourire le plus convaincant. « Ah oui! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Cédrick? »

« Le type est carrément focussé sur Marinette. Il ne la lâche pas cinq minutes. S'il ne l'a pas déjà invité dix fois à sortir, il ne l'a pas fait du tout. Il lui a fait de l'œil tout le long qu'elle a pris ses mesures. Elle a même raconté qu'il n'avait pas tenté de cacher certains phénomènes, disons naturels. » Elle éclata de rire.

Adrien fit de même, mais son rire était tout sauf sincère. Cédrick avait des vues sur Marinette. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il se souvenait de sa première conversation avec Cédrick. Ce jour-là, il lui avait posé certaines questions sur Marinette. S'il lui posait les mêmes questions aujourd'hui, répondrait-il la même chose? Est-ce que Marinette demeurait simplement une amie à ses yeux? Bien sûr, ils avaient partagés des moments plutôt intimes. Mais cela faisait-il d'eux un couple? Mais non voyons, ils avaient été clairs comme quoi cette soirée n'avait été qu'un moment de réconfort. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Nino à ce sujet. À quoi s'attend une fille suite à ce genre de soirée? Comment devrait-il agir avec elle s'il ne la considérait que comme une amie? Parce qu'il y avait toujours Ladybug… il n'avait pas oublié Ladybug.

« Hey mec, tu es toujours avec nous? »

« Désolé, je suis vraiment épuisé. Je crois que je vais rentrer tout de suite. »

« Si tu veux mec, on passe toujours l'après-midi ensemble demain? »

« Oui, écris-moi pour me donner l'heure. Bonne soirée »

« À plus mec! »

Il avait d'abord eut l'idée de rentrer directement chez lui mais quelque chose de plus fort que sa volonté le poussait à prendre un tout autre chemin : celui des toits.

« Plagg, transforme-moi! » 

Il devait confirmer ses doutes, il devait savoir comment allait la jeune fille. Il sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à se trouver devant la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. Il changea de toit pour avoir une meilleure vue de la chambre de la demoiselle. Il la vit, emmitoufler dans une couverture devant l'écran de son ordinateur où il semblait y avoir un film qui jouait, une tasse fumante et une assiette pleine de biscuits à ses côtés. Il avait eu raison, son amie était loin d'avoir de la compagnie. Elle l'avait évité. Elle l'avait évité parce qu'il l'avait blessé.

Il ne connaissait pas la nature exacte des sentiments que la jeune chinoise avait pour lui. C'était peut-être un insignifiant béguin, de l'admiration, une amitié sincère. (Et connaissait-il vraiment la nature des sentiments que lui avait pour elle?) Bon, elle avait une photo de lui dans sa chambre. Elle en avait aussi une de ses parents et d'Alya. L'image sur son portable en était une des deux meilleures amies. Il se faisait peut-être trop d'idées, ou peut-être pas assez. Il fallait réellement qu'il en parle à Nino. L'amitié de Marinette lui était trop chère pour qu'il reste les bras croisés. Il jeta un dernier regard à la petite silhouette avant de s'élancer vers sa demeure.

Le lendemain, quand Nino arriva à la demeure Agreste, il trouva un Adrien totalement décontenancé. Le DJ n'était pas le genre de personne à s'inquiéter facilement mais le regard de son meilleur ami n'avait rien de joyeux.

« Hey mec, c'est quoi cette tête? »

« Nino, j'ai fait une gaffe. »

Une gaffe! Quelle gaffe Adrien Agreste pouvait-il bien faire?

« Attends mec, je crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit que tu n'as pas les moyens de réparer. »

« Crois-moi Nino, l'argent ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait. »

« Tu m'inquiètes mec, t'as pas assassiné quelqu'un tout de même? »

« NON! Non, non. Franchement. J'ai… j'ai… » il marmonna quelque chose d'assez incompréhensible en rougissant fortement.

« Ok là mon pote, j'ai rien saisi. »

Le blond prit une grande inspiration et se reprit. « J'ai couché avec une fille. »

« Ouah… attends que je m'assise là mec parce que celle-là, je ne l'attendais pas. T'as couché avec une fille mec, je sais pas quoi te dire. En fait, normalement je te donnerais une bonne tape dans le dos mon pote mais comme t'as pas l'air jojo de la situation… c'est qu'il y a un méga problème. » Il ouvrit grand les yeux d'appréhension… « Hey mec, tu l'as pas… je veux dire, vous vous êtes protégé hein? Parce que des petits Agreste ton paternel, il flipperait grave. »

« Quoi? Non, c'est pas ça. Bien sûr que je me suis protégé, tu me prends pour qui? »

« Bin alors, il est où le problème. »

« Je ne l'aime pas comme ça Nino… je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Et alors, vous serez pas les premiers à baiser un soir mec, ça arrive tous les jours, c'est pas une catastrophe. Combien de personne se rencontre comme ça un soir et finissent dans le lit. C'est pas un crime. »

« Ce n'est pas une rencontre d'un soir Nino. C'est une amie… une bonne amie. »

Le cerveau de Nino roulait à 100 à l'heure. Quelle fille, dans les bonnes amies d'Adrien pouvait avoir le potentiel…

« Ah non, mec! Dis-moi pas que tu as couché avec Chloé parce que ça c'est carrément pas cool. C'est… » Il fit une face de dégoût en frissonnant.

Adrien frissonna de même. « QUOI? NON NON NON NON NON NON, pas Chloé… surtout pas Chloé. » 

Les épaules de Nino se relâchèrent alors que son cerveau se remettait en vitesse grand V. « Ouf, je suis content parce qu'après ça, je suis pas certain que j'aurais pu encore être ton pote. Non c'est des blagues. Mais si c'est pas Chloé, mec, je donne ma langue au chat. Je veux dire, je te fais assez confiance pour que tu ne touches pas à Alya et Marinette… » Il releva la tête vers Adrien en écarquillant les yeux. « Non mec, pas Marinette, s'il vous plaît pas Marinette. »

Adrien baissa la tête d'embarras. Il savait que d'avouer à Nino serait difficile. Maintenant qu'il y était, c'était bien pire.

« MEC! »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais hors de moi et je suis allée chez elle et elle était là, et en pyjama, et belle, et bon sang Nino, tu as déjà vu Marinette, c'est une vraie déesse. Et quand elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux… j'ai déraillé mec, j'ai juste déraillé ok. Ça semblait si parfait sur le coup. »

« Et là tu as couché avec et tu es parti comme un voleur? »

« NON Nino, non! J'ai plus de classe que cela. En fait, on l'a fait » il baissa un peu le temps « trois fois »

« Quoi? » Nino ne put s'empêcher de tendre son poing à son meilleur ami. « Toute une soirée ça mon pote. » Adrien lui rendit son geste avec un sourire gêné.

« Ouais et après on a discuté et c'était vraiment bien, vraiment… confortable. Mais tu sais, je ne l'aime pas comme ça… j'aime…j'aime… »

« …Ladybug, je sais mec. Mais la coccinelle, elle est hors d'atteinte et Marinette est juste là. Elle est tellement mignonne et douce et compréhensive mec. Elle vaut des millions de fois les groupies qui te tournent autour. Elle t'aime pour qui tu es mec, pas pour tes premières pages dans les magazines ou tes millions de dollars. »

Ils en venaient à LA question qui trottait dans la tête du modèle. « Nino, est-ce que tu sais ce que Marinette ressent pour moi? »

Le DJ baissa le regard et hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai blessé hein? »

« Mec, Marinette va faire comme si de rien était mais, oui, elle est folle de toi mon pote. Ça va être un coup dur pour elle. »

Adrien tourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Nino lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. Le blond prit une grande respiration pour se redonner courage.

« Hey Nino, on est meilleur pote? »

« Ouais. À la vie à la mort mon pote. »

« Je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas le dire à Alya. C'est à Marinette de le faire. »

Nino parut hésiter un instant mais, après tout, Adrien était réellement son meilleur ami et il y avait des règles qui ne pouvaient pas être transgressées.

« Bien sûr mec, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais je pourrai pas te défendre contre elle quand Marinette lui raconteras. » 

« Ouais, je sais. Merci mon pote. »

« On se fait une partie? »

« Bonne idée! »

Un coup Nino partit, Adrien alla prendre une douche tout en réfléchissant au lendemain. Il allait revoir Marinette et il devait absolument lui parler. Il avait l'impression qu'il trouverait toutes ses réponses en discutant avec elle. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait rien de facile à cette discussion mais, il avait l'impression que quelque part dans le processus, parler avec la jeune styliste ferait toute la différence. Sa présence avait toujours été rassurante. La douce et mignonne Marinette l'avait toujours fait sentir comme si avec elle, il était toujours à la maison. Il alla se coucher avec la vague impression que de simples paroles allaient tout arranger. Il ne savait pas comment, il ne savait pas lesquelles, mais il savait que tout irait pour le mieux.

Il avait oublié un élément majeur de l'équation. Il avait oublié Cédrick.

Marinette se réveilla tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Elle avait passé une fin de semaine plutôt solitaire. Une chance qu'elle avait Tikki. La compréhensive Tikki. Ensemble elles avaient discuté de la situation et tenté de comprendre les motifs qui avaient poussés Adrien à agir ainsi avec elle. Elles avaient optés pour l'option la plus terre à terre, l'option la plus près de la raison et la plus loin du cœur : Adrien était tout simplement un adolescent, avec des besoins d'adolescent. Mais il demeurait Adrien et il avait été charmant au moment d'admettre son erreur. Après tout, le garçon n'avait pas une vie facile, il avait tous les raisons du monde de finir par craquer. Marinette avait été là au mauvais moment (ou au bon, elle ne savait plus vraiment).

Tant qu'à être réveillée, aussi bien se préparer. Avec autant d'avance sur son cadran, elle était une des premières à l'école. Elle se doutait qu'aujourd'hui, elle devrait affronter Adrien, elle ignorait qu'elle devrait l'affronter si tôt.

Il avait guetté sa sortie de la boulangerie. Il voulait être le premier à lui parler ce matin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il prit son courage à deux mains pour amorcer la conversation.

« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire hein? »

« Je sais pas, je croyais qu'on s'était déjà tout dit. »

Adrien eut l'air un peu déconcerté par le regard fuyant de sa compagne. Ils entrèrent dans l'école et il l'attira dans un couloir moins fréquenté. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait l'attention qu'il désirait, il l'arrêta en posant le bras devant elle, la main sur le mur. En se tournant vers elle, il l'emprisonnait entre lui et le mur. Alors que ce geste venant de Cédrick aurait choqué Marinette, il raviva plutôt la flamme de la dernière soirée passée avec le modèle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'une étincelle s'était aussi allumée en lui.

Adrien n'était pas indifférent à la position dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Marinette adossée contre le mur, à sa merci, le regard pétillant… mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il fit appel à sa raison.

« Mari, je sais que je me suis déjà excusé pour vendredi soir. Je sais que j'ai été clair concernant mes intentions mais, je ne peux pas oublier que je t'ai probablement blessée. Mais s'il te plait écoute moi jusqu'au bout et ne t'enfuie pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas laisser voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

« Je veux que tu saches que j'étais sincère. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer mieux que toi pour… enfin, pour ma première fois… bon d'accord et la deuxième et la troisième. » Il eut un petit rire nerveux et la demoiselle l'imita, tentant aussi bien que mal de dissimuler sa douleur. « Je sais que j'ai parlé de cette fille et ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part, mais je veux aussi que tu saches je n'aurais jamais pu aller aussi loin avec aucune autre que vous deux. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mon cœur est assez sélectif en fait.»

Il soupira fortement. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens réellement pour moi Marinette, ou si tu ressens quelque chose tout simplement. » Ça c'était un mensonge mais bon, il n'allait pas trahir Nino. « Et je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que, enfin je ne veux faire de promesses ou créer des attentes, mais peut-être que toi et moi Mari, ça pourrait être possible… avec le temps… Je peux sûrement l'oublier Mari, surtout pour toi, je pourrais. Mais oublier est dur et douloureux et prend du temps et je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes ou que tu souffres, je n'en vaux pas la peine Mari. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre ou même de m'aimer sans garantie. Je ne te mérite pas Mari. Je suis… »

« Oui… »

« Quoi? »

« Oui Adrien, tu me mérites. Si j'étais certaine de ne pas souffrir encore… »

« Je ne peux pas le promettre. »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis tellement désolé… et tu sais ce qui a de plus dur… »

Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle leva le regard vers lui.

« C'est que la seule chose qui pourrait me faire me sentir mieux est la seule chose que je n'ai pas le droit de faire… »

Il était de plus en plus proche.

Elle souffla. « C'est quoi? »

Ils entendirent soudainement des pas et c'eut l'effet d'un choc électrique entre les deux. Ils mirent un maximum de distance entre eux en une fraction de seconde.

« Hey Adrien, hey ma belle Marinette. Belle journée! »

Et Cédrick entrait en scène. Coïncidence? Non, il n'avait rien manqué de la conversation des deux adolescents. Il avait simplement senti, au moment où leurs voix se faisaient plus rauques et leurs paroles plus dangereuses, qu'il était temps qu'il indique sa présence.

« Mec, je peux te parler deux minutes. »

« Bien sûr. »

Marinette fit un bref signe de main. « On se revoit en classe » Elle s'éloigna rapidement, les joues rougies.

« Adrien, tu sais l'autre jour, quand je te parlais de Marinette. Bien, je dois avouer qu'elle me plaît vraiment. Je sais pas si tu avais des conseils pour moi. »

« Des conseils? Pourquoi moi? »

« Attends mec, on voit bien que ce genre de fille craque pour des types comme toi. Je voulais juste connaître tes petits secrets. »

« Écoute Cédrick, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire mais si Marinette ne s'intéresse pas à toi comme tu es présentement, je ne suis pas certain que de jouer un jeu sois une bonne idée. Il faut pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Elle se laissera pas avoir, pas Marinette.»

« T'en pince pour elle aussi, avoue-le. »

« Non c'est pas ça, c'est une bonne amie, c'est tout. »

« Allez mec, essaie pas, c'est écrit partout sur ton visage. »

« Eh bien , tu te trompes. »

« Alors, si je me trompe, je considère que j'ai le champ libre. Je suis content de l'apprendre. Merci Adrien! »

Sur un dernier sourire provocateur, il laissa le modèle en plan. Adrien remarqua alors qu'il avait serré les poings. C'était maintenant officiel, il ne pouvait pas sentir le type. Mais comme Marinette semblait du même avis que lui, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire.

La demoiselle en question était justement assise seule dans la classe à faire défiler pour la nième fois les photos d'Adrien sur son téléphone tout en tentant de remettre ses esprits en place. Adrien avait ouvert une porte. Il avait aussi émis des réserves. Elle pouvait lui faire oublie l'autre fille, mais rien n'était certain… Oh, la journée serait vraiment longue. Alors qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions en contemplant sa photo préférée dans celles qu'avait prises le modèle, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas derrière elle. Ce fût quand son téléphone disparut de ses mains qu'elle réveillât.

« Hum… ce sont de beaux clichés. Quelque chose d'exclusif! Je ne peux pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion. »

« Cédrick, rend-moi mon téléphone. »

« Dans une petit minute ma belle, juste le temps de… voilà c'est fait. »

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Je me suis transmises ces photos bien sûr. Elles sont magnifiques. Pas certain que papa Agreste approuverait par contre. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas… En même temps, tu peux me remercier, je t'ai donné mon numéro de portable. Tu pourras maintenant m'appeler tous les jours. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Je ne crois pas non »

« Comment, tu ne crois pas? »

« M. Agreste ne sait rien de ces fabuleux clichés mais j'imagine que s'il les découvrait sur les réseaux sociaux… quelle punition pourrait bien mériter ce pauvre Adrien? Surtout si ces photos sont accompagnées d'une révélation choc du genre : Photos en souvenir d'une nuit torride. »

Marinette ouvrit grand les yeux. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Bien sûr que je ne le ferai pas… Parce que toi ,ma belle, tu accepteras de faire quelques sorties avec moi. Tu vas voir, dès que tu me connaîtras, tu ne pourras plus me résister. »

« Et si je refuses »

« Et bien… Adrien aura de la publicité comme il en a jamais eu. »

Marinette pesa le pour et le contre. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Adrien à propos des menaces de son père : les nouvelles limites imposées, la possibilité qu'il perde toutes les libertés chèrement gagnées. Elle capitula.

« D'accord… c'est d'accord! »

« Évidemment, tout cela devra rester entre nous deux si tu veux éviter de gros problème à ton beau modèle. Pas même Alya. On se comprends bien?»

« Oui. » 


	6. Les parents

Nos deux héros ne passaient pas une belle journée. Suite à sa conversation avec Cédrick, Marinette se sentait totalement prise au piège. Elle ne voulait surtout pas apporter plus d'ennuis à Adrien. Il était évident que si certaines informations arrivaient aux oreilles de son père, il serait vite empêché de fréquenter l'école publique. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle en parlait avec le principal intéressé, il ne la laisserait pas le protéger. Il était comme elle, il passait le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Mais la demoiselle considérait qu'une légère entorse à sa propre liberté ne serait pas si catastrophique alors qu'elle comparait sa situation à celle du modèle. Et elle finirait par trouver une solution. Après tout, elle était Ladybug. En attendant, elle supporterait du mieux qu'elle peut les sorties avec Cédrick.

Adrien qui avait le cœur plus léger suite à sa conversation avec Marinette, déchanta rapidement en entrant dans la classe. La demoiselle en question évitait définitivement son regard. Pire, il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait être ailleurs. Il était pourtant resté sous l'impression que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Il avait même dit à Nino qu'il avait réglé la situation. Sa conversation avec la styliste lui avait fait prendre conscience d'à quel point il lui était attaché et la discussion avec Cédrick avait renforcé cette certitude. Il ne laisserait pas l'acteur venir la lui prendre. À partir du moment où le beau brun l'avait quitté, Adrien avait pris la décision de concéder toute son attention à Marinette. Ladybug avait clairement fait comprend à Chat Noir qu'il n'était pas l'élu de son cœur et il semblait qu'une jeune fille toute aussi extraordinaire s'intéressait réellement à lui, le vrai lui. Il appréciait chaque moment passé avec la jeune fille et il se mourait de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne restait qu'à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi.

Alya passa la journée à envoyer des regards interrogateurs à Marinette. Son instinct de journaliste lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa meilleure amie ne répondait pas aux attentions du modèle. Elle ne répondait pas non plus à aucune de ses questions. Elle répétait inlassablement qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était simplement fatiguée et démontrait que très peu d'enthousiasme face à différentes petites choses qui d'ordinaire, lui décrochait un fou rire. Pour ajouter à son état plutôt inhabituel, elle accorda même une sortie à Cédrick.

Du côté d'Adrien, ce n'était pas plus prometteur. Il semblait avoir développé un certain intérêt pour la styliste. Il tentait d'attirer son attention, lui faisait des sourires et des clins d'œil, s'informait sur son humeur. Alya commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Comment, en quelques journées seulement, le vent avait-il pu tourner de la sorte? Elle interrogea son copain, qui d'un air coupable, l'informa qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Même si elle voulait plus que tout savoir la vérité, la journaliste n'obligerait jamais Nino à briser une promesse faite à son meilleur pote. Elle devrait trouver les réponses auprès des deux intéressés, mais ils demeuraient muets comme des carpes.

La journée fût longue et pénible mais elle se termina quand même. Adrien ne réussit pas à intercepter Marinette qui l'évitait avec efficacité. Pour ajouter à son malheur, il fut témoin de la demande de Cédrick et de la réponse positive, bien que peu enthousiaste, de la demoiselle. Il avait définitivement manqué un bout de l'histoire. Il était dévoré par la jalousie, abattu et totalement perdu. Il ne lui restait que les messages pour communiquer avec sa douce. Mais avant tout, avant de tenter des rapprochements avec elle, avant de mettre fin à ses attentes envers l'héroïne, avant de poser finalement un geste concret vers une relation amoureuse officielle, il devait en parler avec la seule personne susceptible de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

En arrivant à la maison, il alla tout de suite au bureau de Nathalie qui était revenue de son voyage.

"Bonjour Nathalie, est-ce que mon père est disponible?"

"Bonjour Adrien. Justement, il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Il vous attend. "

"Merci!"

Cela ne regardait pas bien du tout. Un entretien avec son père n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle et considérant les dernières paroles échangées avant son départ, il s'attendait au pire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris de constater que son père l'attendait, non pas au bureau comme à l'habitude, mais de façon plus décontractée dans un fauteuil. Le styliste invita son fils à prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin.

"Adrien, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est d'abord pour te remercier. "

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur mais demeura silencieux.

"Pendant mon voyage, j'ai discuté avec Nathalie. Elle a dit que tu avais accepté d'emblée la proposition de suivre un entraînement régulier. Je ne sais pas ce que, par le passé, tu as entreprit pour te retrouver avec cette stature, mais je dois avouer que tu as bien fait les choses. Je suis content de voir que tu prends des initiatives en ce qui concerne ton apparence et ta santé. J'ai peut-être été un peu injuste la semaine dernière en ce qui concerne l'accroc fait à ta diète. Il est évident, lorsqu'on te regarde, que tu n'en prends pas une habitude. J'aimerais cependant que tu me demandes la permission la prochaine fois. Un simple message texte suffira. "

"D'accord père."

"Je voulais aussi te parler de tes fréquentations."

Adrien se raidit. Sa diète n'était pas un sujet sensible, ses amis: oui.

"Je voulais premièrement te faire part de mon approbation par rapport à tes amitiés actuelles. J'avoue que ce Nino a un langage un peu coloré et un style plutôt original, mais il semble très attaché à toi et son influence semble saine. Depuis deux ans, je n'ai aucune raison de désapprouver ce jeune homme. Par contre, j'ai eu vent qu'un certain acteur venait récemment de joindre ta classe. J'aimerais que tu évites ce genre de fréquentations. Les acteurs ont la réputation d'être plutôt volages, indécents et quelque peu délinquants. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois associé à ce genre d'individu."

"Croyez-moi père, je n'ai aucune intention de me lier avec lui."

"Je suis content de l'apprendre. Ce qui règle la question. Tu peux retourner à tes activités."

Il vint pour se lever.

"Père, il y a un sujet dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous."

"C'est à quel sujet?"

Adrien se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise. ""Ma vie amoureuse."

Gabriel se réinstalla confortablement. "Évidemment, un sujet bien d'actualité pour un garçon de 17 ans. Y'va-t-il une fille en particulier?"

"En fait oui. Il n'y a rien d'officiel. Elle m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup et j'aurais voulu avoir votre approbation... je veux dire, je veux bien faire les choses."

"Est-ce cette demoiselle Bourgeois, la fille du maire?"

"Chloé? Non, Chloé n'est qu'une bonne amie."

"Ah bon. Ça aurait fait une belle publicité pourtant."

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un critère pour moi mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas une fille très populaire auprès des gens de notre âge. Elle est plutôt détestable et a plus d'ennemis que d'amis."

"Il est alors sage de ne pas la considérer. Mais je suis curieux, est-ce la jolie rousse qui est venue faire un travail la semaine dernière? Elle semblait avoir un caractère qui me plaît bien."

"Alya, non. En fait, Alya est la copine de mon ami Nino. La fille en question, vous l'avez déjà vu, c'est Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh oui, je vois, la jeune fille du pâtissier, celle qui a gagné mon concours avec son chapeau melon?"

"Oui, c'est ça, c'est bien elle."

"C'est un joli brin de fille, talentueuse en plus. Elle aurait eu sa place dans l'entreprise familiale. C'est bien dommage."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?"

"Bien, il est rare qu'une amourette d'adolescent se termine en mariage. Cette demoiselle Marinette aurait fait une charmante épouse et une associée très respectable."

Adrien devait s'avouer qu'il commençait à peine à définir ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Considérant le fait qu'i peine 24 heures, il se voyait passer sa vie avec la coccinelle, il ne pouvait totalement lui donner tort. Mais cela l'agaçait tout de même que son père jette si vite la serviette sur une relation qui n'avait même pas encore débutée.

"Je suis désolée de vous contredire père, mais à quel âge avez-vous connu mère?"

"À 17 ans..." Il se radoucit "Tu as raison mon fils; personne d'autre ne pourra jamais prendre sa place."

"Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect père, je pourrais avoir la fille que je veux pour combler une amourette d'adolescent. Mais je suis comme vous et mère, je ne donne pas mon cœur facilement et je ne joue pas avec celui des autres. "

"C'est tout à ton honneur mon fils." Gabriel remua un peu inconfortablement dans son fauteuil. "Adrien... il y a des choses que je ne peux décemment pas demander à Nathalie de faire par rapport à ton éducation. Une de celle-ci est de te parler des risques à avoir certaines... relations avec une jeune fille et les précautions à prendre."

Adrien devint instantanément écarlate. Les conversations avec son père n'étaient déjà pas très confortables, là ça devenait totalement insupportable.

"Père, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je sais déjà tout ce que je dois savoir."

"Tu voudrais que je demande à Nathalie de t'acheter des préservatifs?"

"Euh non, merci, c'est gentil. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut."

"Et comment t'en es-tu..."

"Nino." Répondit précipitamment le jeune homme.

"Ah oui, bien sûr. Une bonne personne que ton ami Nino. Mais s'il t'en faut d'autres n'hésite pas à demander à Nathalie."

"Oui, merci. Je... je vais me débrouiller père."

"D'accord. Donc, en ce qui concerne la jeune demoiselle, il me fera plaisir de la rencontrer."

"Pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas encore invité à sortir."

"Oh, et bien dès que ce sera officiel alors."

Le malaise entre les deux perdurait et Adrien souhaitait simplement que son père lui donne congé. Il semblait que ce fût réciproque.

"J'ai du travail maintenant, tu peux retourner à tes occupations."

"Merci père."

Il sortit aussi rapidement que la décence le lui permit. Un entretien personnel avec son père était définitivement un évènement à mettre sur la liste des choses les plus embarrassantes qu'il ait connues.

En arrivant, dans sa chambre, il sortit son téléphone et prit dix bonnes minutes pour définir sa pensée en quelques mots adressés à Marinette.

Dans sa chambre, la demoiselle était assise sur son lit et discutait avec Tikki des évènements de la journée.

"Marinette, tu ne peux simplement pas laisser Cédrick te mener par le bout du nez. C'est du chantage."

"Si tu as une solution Tikki, je suis preneuse."

"Parles-en avec Adrien."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Elle prit sa voix nerveuse. "Euh Adrien... euh , eh bien, en fait... euh... tu sais... contente de t'avoir parlé, à plus."

Tikki éclata de rire. "Oh Marinette, on aurait pu croire qu'après l'avoir vu dans son plus simple appareil, tu serais plus à l'aise avec lui."

"Oui bien sûr, c'est bien moins embarrassant de parler avec quelqu'un quand on sait exactement ce qu'il cache dans ses shorts..." Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. "De toute façon Tikki, tu sais très bien comment est Adrien, il va me dire de ne pas me sacrifier pour lui, de le laisser Cédrick publier les photos, qu'il a l'habitude des punitions de son père... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit empêché de sortie ou ne puisse plus venir à l'école ou je ne sais quelle restriction encore."

"Oh Marinette, mais dans un sens, il aurait raison. Ce n'est pas ton problème à toi..."

"Tikki, tu sais très bien que ce qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est le bonheur d'Adrien."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton bonheur?"

On cogna à la trappe de la chambre.

"Cache-toi Tikki! C'est ouvert."

"Marinette ma chérie, comment s'est passé ta journée?"

La jeune fille était étonnée de ce comportement inhabituel de sa mère. D'ordinaire, elle se contentait de discuter au repas. Elle ne venait que rarement prendre de ses nouvelles dans sa chambre.

"Euh... très bien merci."

"Et ta fin de semaine s'est bien passée?"

"Oui, oui bien sûr."

"Pas de nouvelles particulières à m'annoncer?"

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Sabine parut tout à coup embarrassée. Elle monta dans la mezzanine de sa fille puis s'assit sur son lit à ses côtés.

"Eh bien, ma chérie, tu sais que je respecte beaucoup ton intimité et qu'il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de fouiller dans tes affaires."

Marinette n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. "Oui... et alors."

"En fait, je continue à venir ici pour certaine chose comme... vider les poubelles par exemple et..."

L'adolescente commençait à comprendre et ses yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que sa mère parlait.

"… je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Tu as dix-sept ans et tu es incroyablement jolie et en amour par-dessus la tête. "

"Maman, arrête tout de suite."

"Ma chérie, il y a aucune honte à avoir. Tu aimes Adrien depuis si longtemps."

"Ok qui t'a dit que c'était Adrien?"

"Nous l'avons croisé dans l'entrée quand nous sommes partis vendredi alors j'en ai déduit que... bon enfin. Tu sais que tu peux l'inviter quand tu veux. Il pourrait même venir souper avec nous."

"Maman, moi et Adrien, on ne sort pas ensemble."

Sabine eut l'air un peu perdue. "Mais alors... avec qui tu..."

Marinette ne pouvait visiblement pas caché à sa mère qu'elle avait en effet couchée avec un garçon, les preuves étaient un peu trop accablantes. Elle savait qu'il n'y en avait qu'un qui entrait dans les bonnes grâces de ses parents.

"Adrien... mais... nous ne sommes pas ensembles."

"Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée. Je ne croyais pas qu'Adrien serait du genre à... enfin faire cela à une fille. Je croyais que c'était un vrai gentleman."

"Maman, Adrien est un vrai gentleman, mais lui et moi, ce n'est pas possible. Pas présentement."

"Mais chérie pourquoi?"

"Je ne peux pas en parler maman, c'est pour son bien."

"D'accord ma chérie, je comprends mais sache que je suis là si tu en as besoin."

"Je sais maman."

Sabine plaça un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la quitta, un peu à contrecœur. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cet amour interdit mais ne voulait pas non plus forcer la main de sa fille.

Au moment où sa mère quitta sa chambre, son téléphone bipa. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux au moment de lire le message d'Adrien.

"Mari, j'aimerais qu'on se laisse une chance. Tu me manques déjà terriblement. Est-ce que je peux passer te voir?"

Tikki qui s'était perchée sur son épaule pour lire, étouffa une exclamation. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant."

"Je ne sais pas Tikki, je ne sais vraiment pas."


	7. Brisée

"Mari, j'aimerais qu'on se laisse une chance. Tu me manques déjà terriblement. Est-ce que je peux passer te voir?"

« Vaut mieux pas… »

« Pourquoi? »

« J'ai déjà accepté une sortie avec Cédrick. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Désolée »

Adrien regardait son téléphone incrédule. Il était pourtant resté avec l'impression que la jeune fille s'intéressait à lui. Nino lui avait même dit qu'elle était folle de lui et Alya avait clairement raconté qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir l'acteur. Que s'était-il passé depuis? Avait-il été si décevant dans la soirée de vendredi? Non, Marinette n'était pas ce genre de fille. Les messages textes ne valaient rien de bon. Tant pis, il devait savoir.

« Plagg, on va faire un tour. »

Adrien marchait les mains dans les poches en se demandant, encore une fois, ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à la jeune fille. Plagg restait silencieux, le gamin n'était pas d'humeur et il ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponses; l'adolescente agissait réellement de façon étrange.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la boulangerie, Tom à la caisse le salua brièvement avant de le diriger derrière le comptoir. Quand Sabine vit Adrien faire irruption dans la cuisine, la surprise la laissa sans voix.

« Bonjour Mme Cheng. »

« Adrien… bonjour. S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. »

« Ah bon? »

La chinoise se reprit. « Mais tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu. J'imagine que tu viens voir Marinette? »

« Oui, elle est là? »

« Bien sûr, elle est dans sa chambre. Tu connais le chemin? »

« Oui merci. »

Quand on frappa à la trappe de sa chambre, Marinette s'attendait à n'importe qui d'autre que le modèle. Lorsqu'elle vit apparaître la tignasse blonde, elle figea.

Bien que mal à l'aise, le garçon se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Revoir la jeune fille était une obsession pour lui. D'autant plus que la situation semblait plutôt ambigüe entre eux.

« Adrien? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Mari, je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas venir mais je ne tenais plus en place tout seul. Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu avais peut-être des sentiments pour moi mais là… je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mari? »

Marinette ne savait plus quoi dire, où regarder, quoi faire de son corps. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda ses pieds. Adrien vint prendre place à côté d'elle.

« Je sais que je suis difficile à suivre Mari mais tu dois comprendre que j'avais des réflexions à faire et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. »

« Et l'autre fille? »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je te le promets. »

Marinette aurait voulu le croire mais elle avait encore des doutes. De toute façon, c'était impossible. Cédrick allait détruire la relation au moment où il en aurait connaissance.

« Adrien, il est trop tard. Je ne peux pas… J'ai accepté une sortie avec Cédrick. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je peux m'en charger, il ne te tournera plus autour. »

« NON NON, ne fais pas ça. J'ai dit oui. Je voulais cette sortie. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux. »

Ils restèrent en silence un instant puis il lui demanda d'un ton suppliant: « Mari… regarde-moi. »

Très très doucement, elle releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent celle du garçon de ses rêves. Juste par ce regard, il le savait. C'était écrit dans ses yeux, son cœur n'appartenait pas à Cédrick. Il se pencha lentement, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Elle se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Avant même d'être consciente de ce qui se produisait, elle lui retourna son baiser. Ils passèrent un bon moment ainsi à s'embrasser, se caresser, agir comme le couple qu'ils devraient être. Mais quand il resserra l'étreinte et laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle le repoussa.

"Je suis sérieuse Adrien, ce n'est pas possible." Chacune de ses paroles la blessait profondément. Si ce n'était pas de cet acteur à la con, sa vie serait parfaite. Enfin, elle avait celui qu'elle désirait depuis toujours; enfin, il retournait ses sentiments. Mais Cédrick ne les laisserait pas être heureux. Il les tourmenterait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veuille. Il ferait emprisonner Adrien à nouveau dans sa cage dorée et non seulement, elle ne le reverrait plus, mais il ne reverrait plus aucun de ses amis les plus chers. Il redeviendrait solitaire, dans une vie sans affection, sans plaisir, que lui et les quatre murs de sa chambre, les photographes et les professeurs de chinois.

"Mari, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Ton regard m'a déjà tout dit. S'il te plaît, si c'est parce que tu as des doutes sur moi, je te promets, je ne veux que toi."

Les paroles du jeune homme lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien. Il était encore plus parfait qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré. Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans ses bras, tout lui avouer et se faire consoler. Mais c'est lui qui écoperait, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi égoïste.

"Adrien, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas. Va t'en."

"Mari... je..."

"Va t'en Adrien."

Il tourna douloureusement le dos à Marinette. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout aurait dû être parfait. Les baisers de la jeune fille l'avaient convaincu. Mais pourquoi ses paroles disaient-elles le contraire? Son cœur le torturait au moment de franchir la trappe de la chambre. Chaque pas dans les escaliers, alourdissait son esprit. Sabine ne manqua rien de la douleur sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il quittait la chambre de sa fille.

"Adrien, mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Automatiquement, il fit appelle à ses talents d'acteur et lui sortit le sourire qu'il servait à tous les photographes. "Oh rien, madame Cheng, tout va bien. Passez une belle soirée."

Il quitta rapidement car il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait jouer la comédie.

Alarmée, Sabine monta immédiatement à la chambre de sa fille et sans surprise, la trouva en larme.

"Marinette ma chérie, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe."

La demoiselle était inconsolable alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans les bras de sa mère.  
"Marinette, je suis là. Je ne te dirai pas de ne pas pleurer. Pleure ma chérie si ça te fais du bien. Maman est là."

Elle embrassait la tête de sa fille, la serrait le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Les sanglots de l'adolescente alertèrent rapidement Tom qui venait de rentrer dans la maison après avoir fermé la boutique. Il se pointa dans la chambre de sa fille avec un air intrigué et fût totalement déstabilisé de la voir aussi démontée.

"Marinette, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Il alla rejoindre les deux femmes de sa vie et les enferma dans une étreinte puissante. Sabine n'en pouvait plus de se sentir inutile.

"Marinette, c'est Adrien, il t'a fait du mal?"

À travers les larmes et les sanglots, la jeune fille avait toute les misères du monde à s'exprimer. "Non... maman... Adrien... c'est moi... maman... j'ai pas pu dire oui..."

"Oh Mari, je ne comprends pas ma chérie. Une chose à la fois. Tu aimes Adrien?"

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

"Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi?"

Une fois de plus, elle hocha la tête.

"Et vous n'êtes pas ensemble."

Elle fit non de la tête.

"Pourquoi?"

"Maman... je... je ne peux pas... maman...s'il te plaît..."

"D'accord ma chérie, je ne poserai plus de question ce soir."

Sabine fit un regard désespéré à son mari. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire Sa fille était visiblement déchirée et Adrien avait l'air tout aussi malheureux mais aucun des deux ne voulaient parler. Elle conseilla à sa fille d'aller se laver. Après la douche, elle voulu la convaincre de manger un morceau mais ses efforts furent vains. Au moment d'aller au lit, Sabine accompagna sa progéniture et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que sa respiration régulière lui indique que le sommeil avait gagné. Lorsqu'elle rejoint son mari, elle était épuisée.

"Sabine, qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après toi?"

"Je ne sais pas Tom, mais Adrien ne semblait pas plus heureux qu'elle lorsqu'il est parti."

"Je n'aime pas ça... tu crois que c'est son père?"

"Peut-être. J'espère que non."

Adrien rentra chez lui très lentement. Il n'avait pas le goût de retrouver sa prison. Il n'avait pas le goût d'être seul.

Dans le repère du Papillon, la fenêtre s'était ouverte mais il hésitait. Son attention était tournée vers ces deux cœurs brisés susceptibles de nourrir ses maléfiques akumas. Mais, il n'en était pas capable. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il oserait faire dans sa quête de pouvoir et akumatiser son propre fils était totalement hors de question. Il se détransforma et tomba à genou au sol. La fenêtre se referma.

À peine était-il entré dans sa chambre qu'il ne souhaitait qu'en sortir. Il voulait la revoir, il voulait comprendre. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et surtout, rien dire. Ce n'était pas Marinette. La jeune fille qu'il connaissait était joyeuse et toujours admirablement gentille avec les autres. Mais là elle lui avait paru triste et elle le repoussait sans explication alors qu'elle n'en avait visiblement pas envie.

"Plagg, transforme-moi!"

Il voulait la voir. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas lui parler, la tenir dans ses bras ou avoir des explications, mais si simplement la voir pouvait lui apporter quelques réponses que ce soit, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il se percha sur le toit en face de la boulangerie de façon à avoir une vue acceptable sur la fenêtre de la jeune fille. Elle était là, dans toute sa détresse, entourée par l'amour de ses parents. Était-ce lui qui lui avait fait si mal? Il se rappela les paroles de Sabine. "S'il y a bien quelqu'un que je ne m'attendais pas à voir." Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Sabine en savait-elle plus que lui?

Finalement, tout cela ne lui apportait que d'autres questions. Il rentra chez lui et après plusieurs heures d'insomnie, finit par s'oublier dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette descendit déjeuner en agissant comme si rien ne s'était produit la veille. En se réveillant, elle avait pensé longuement et décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre par la situation. Elle finirait par trouver une solution et pouvoir ultimement tout expliquer à Adrien.

À cause de Cédrick, un autre secret s'ajoutait à la longue liste de Marinette. Elle avait développé un certain talent à gérer ce genre de situations et par réflexe, les solutions semblaient s'articuler autour de la présence de Chat Noir. Elle avait beau retourner les options dans sa tête, l'image de son coéquipier était omniprésente. En parlant de tout cela à Tikki, cette dernière lui avait conseillé de suivre son instinct.

Sabine regarda sa fille avaler son déjeuner d'un air absent en pinçant les lèvres. Les évènements de la veille étaient fraîchement imprimés dans sa mémoire. Elle avait tenté de discuter avec sa fille à tête reposée, mais Marinette refusait obstinément d'en parler.

Après avoir rassuré sa mère pour la nième fois, l'adolescente empoigna son sac à dos et quitta pour l'école. À l'avance pour une deuxième journée d'affilée, elle décida d'aller attendre ses camarades dans sa classe. Pour se vider un peu l'esprit, elle sortit son carnet et se mit à dessiner. Elle oublia rapidement où elle se trouvait et fût sortit abruptement de sa bulle par sa meilleure amie qui déposa lourdement son sac à côté d'elle.

"Hey ma belle, tu vas enfin te décider à me donner des explications?"

"Bonjour à toi aussi Alya."

"Ne change pas le sujet de conversation. Tu n'étais pas l'ombre de toi-même hier et tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. Tu ignores Adrien et tu arrives à l'avance deux jours de suite en plus d'accepter une sortie avec Cédrick. Je crois que j'ai droit à des explications non?"

"C'est pas aussi simple que ça."

"De quoi tu parles, on est des meilleures copines. Les meilleures copines ça se dit absolument tout non?"

"Sauf si c'est le secret de quelqu'un d'autre. "

Alya perdit un peu patience. "Arrête de me mener en bateau, je sais que ça ne dépend que de toi. Adrien et Nino savent quelque chose mais Nino m'a dit que ça devait venir de toi. Alors? J'attend... "

Marinette réfléchit un instant. Évidemment qu'Adrien avait raconté l'histoire à Nino. Mais jusqu'où s'était-il rendu? Est-ce que Nino connaissait les développements de la veille?

"Bon... mais je ne peux pas te raconter cela ici, comme ça. On ira déjeuner chez moi et je te dirai tout d'accord?"

Alya hocha la tête et s'assit en silence aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Elle était toujours un peu en colère que Marinette lui cache des choses qu'Adrien avait cru bon raconter à Nino. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui arrivait dans la classe et aperçut Cédrick adresser un clin d'œil à Marinette. En passant près d'elle, il se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Alya le regarda rejoindre sa place avec une mauvaise impression. Puis, reconnaissant la voix de son copain, elle se tourna pour l'accueillir avec un sourire. Alors que Nino et Adrien arrivaient à leur place, ce dernier s'éternisa un instant devant Marinette qui le regardait avec un air un peu angoissé. Le jeune blond vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais il changea d'idée, poussa un soupir et s'installa en silence.

La journaliste n'avait rien manqué et ne pût s'empêcher de réagir. "C'était quoi ça?"

Marinette lui chuchota. "Shhh Alya, on en reparle tantôt."

Nino n'avait rien manqué non plus. "Hey Mec, ça va?"

"Ouais t'inquiète."

"Tu fais une de ces têtes. Tu as reparlé avec Marinette?"

Adrien hocha la tête.

"Et..."

Cette fois-ci le blond secoua la tête.

"Merde mon pote, je sais pas quoi dire. Elle a sauté un plomb Marinette ou quoi?"

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, le modèle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avant d'appuyer sa tête dans ses mains en préparation à une longue journée d'école.

Sur la table d'à côté, c'est Lila qui avait tout compris. Adrien lui filait entre les doigts et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout. Marinette ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'avoir Cédrick? Elle jeta un œil à sa compagne de table qui sortait ses affaires. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait développé un semblant de relation avec la fille du maire, mais c'était encore fragile. « Et puis tant pis » se dit-elle. Elle voulait Adrien et elle l'aurait. Même si elle devait sacrifier l'amitié naissante avec Chloé, sa seule option était une alliance avec l'acteur.


	8. Plan maléfique

Sur l'heure du midi, Marinette et Alya allèrent se réfugier dans la chambre rose au-dessus de la boulangerie. Cédrick n'avait pas manqué de rappeler les clauses de leur "contrat" à la demoiselle. Elle savait qu'Alya poserait beaucoup de questions, elle devrait réussir à lui en dire le plus possible sans en dévoiler trop.

Sabine avait regardé les adolescentes monter d'un air approbateur. Elle espérait que l'amie de sa fille réussirait là où elle avait échoué.

Quand elles furent enfin installées loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, la rousse ne tenait plus en place.

"Alors, tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe avec Adrien?"

Marinette prit une grande respiration et se prépara à affronter la réaction de sa copine. Elle ne s'éternisa pas en détails et en fioritures.

"J'ai... j'ai couché avec"

"QUOI! Marinette, attends mais c'est énorme. Quand, où, comment... enfin, dis-moi tout. "

En d'autres circonstances, Marinette aurait été ravie de raconter tout cela à sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le raconter le rouge aux joues, flottant sur son nuage d'avoir enfin l'attention de l'être convoité. Mais, malgré la gêne, elle débita le tout d'une façon un peu détachée, se rappelant à elle-même qu'une suite n'était pas possible.

Alya aurait voulu se réjouir de la nouvelle, en rire avec son amie, lui demander des détails croustillants mais elle sentait que, quelque part, ce qui aurait dû être un évènement heureux avait toutes les apparences d'un cauchemar.

"Et en quoi cette fameuse soirée est-elle devenue un désastre? Il a été si mauvais que ça?" Alya pouffa de rire mais se ravisa en voyant le regard noir de son amie.

Marinette ne répondait pas. Elle ne savait simplement pas quoi dire.

"Mari, c'est Adrien c'est ça. Il n'est pas intéressé. Le salaud, il va m'entendre. Je..."

"Non Alya, arrête! Adrien n'a rien à se reprocher."

"Je comprends pas Mari. Vous êtes ensembles ou non?"

Marinette secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux commençaient à lui piquer.

"Mais... pourquoi?"

"S'il te plaît Alya, ne pose plus de questions. Je... je n'ai plus rien à dire."

Alya eut pitié de sa copine qui avait l'air totalement désemparée. Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas le moment de la harceler davantage. Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui fit un câlin.

"Viens là ma belle. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Écoute, je ne te poserai plus de questions mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, d'accord?"

Dans les bras réconfortant de son amie, Marinette hocha la tête. Le temps de sécher ses larmes et de tomber dans des sujets de conversation plus joyeux, leur pause était terminée. Elles retournèrent le cœur plus léger vers l'école. Quand elle croisa Adrien, Marinette réussit même à lui faire un sourire sincère avant de baisser les yeux. Parler avec son amie lui avait fait du bien. Son histoire d'amour n'était pas terminée, elle ne faisait que commencer. Elle trouverait la solution.

Mais, en attendant, vendredi soir approchait et elle avait une sortie avec Cédrick. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à l'école. Marinette en avait récolté que plus de haine et de mauvais traitements de la part de Chloé. Et la fille du maire n'était pas la seule à lui en vouloir: plusieurs demoiselles qui avaient des vues sur l'acteur la regardaient d'un air jaloux quand elle les croisait dans les corridors. Si, au moins, elle retirait un quelconque avantage de cette relation, ce serait plus facile à supporter. Il n'y avait que la pensée qu'Adrien conserverait sa liberté qui l'aidait à tenir bon malgré tout.

Alya ne comprenait rien à la situation. Son instinct de journaliste lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait-elle d'un coup commencé à s'intéresser à Cédrick? Il ne possédait aucune des qualités qui pouvaient plaire à l'adolescente. Même s'il était mignon, célèbre, charmeur, drôle et plutôt cool, il était aussi arrogant et égoïste. Il était tout le contraire du bel Adrien, qui, selon les dires de Nino, avait enfin jeté son dévolu sur la noiraude. Contre toutes attentes, c'était Marinette qui levait le nez sur une relation qu'elle convoitait depuis plus de deux ans pour se lancer dans les bras de l'antithèse de son idéal masculin.

La journaliste avait essayé de poser des questions, Marinette demeurait implacable et répondait par des arguments qui ne collaient pas du tout avec ce que sa meilleure amie connaissait d'elle. Elle n'avait rien à dire, tout allait bien. Oui elle aimait encore Adrien, mais elle devait essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Cédrick n'était pas si mal, il fallait regarder au-delà de son côté égocentrique, et bla... La rousse ne se laissait pas avoir; elle saurait ce qui se trame ou elle ne s'appelait pas Alya Césaire.

Adrien n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait pourtant été certain que ce serait lui qu'elle choisirait. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette impression, mais quelque chose au fonds de lui lui murmurait qu'elle devrait être à ses côtés, dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans sa vie... toute sa vie. Ladybug avait définitivement été reléguée au second plan, même si, inexplicablement, elle gardait une place très significative dans son cœur, comme une pièce de casse-tête qu'il ne savait pas trop où placer. Nino et Alya le supportaient tant bien que mal, l'encourageant à ne pas laisser tomber. Ils continuaient de croire que Marinette reviendrait, qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas de sentiment pour l'acteur et qu'il y avait sûrement une explication à tout cela.

Vendredi était enfin arrivé. Un vendredi qu'Adrien ne voulait pas vivre et que Marinette voulait voir s'écouler le plus rapidement possible. Quand elle arriva à l'école ce jour-là, Cédrick l'attendait. Au moment-même où Adrien sortait de voiture, l'acteur offrit le bras à l'adolescente avec un sourire presque menaçant. Elle savait ce que ce sourire voulait dire et, jetant un regard désolé au modèle, elle accepta le bras de Cédrick et qui l'amena s'asseoir non loin de là pour discuter.

Le blond les suivit du regard avec une expression de douleur au visage. Lila, dont la présence à ce moment précis avait été malicieusement prévue, se dépêcha de profiter de son état vulnérable.

"Hey Adrien!"

"Salut Lila!"

"Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de scènes que nous devrions pratiquer pour le court-métrage. Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir?"

"Euh, attends, je vérifie." Il sortit son téléphone pour consulter le planning de sa journée. Il avait la soirée totalement libre, mais il avait l'intention de faire une balade dans la ville un peu plus tard. Il espérait pouvoir observer un certain couple. Il avait entendu Marinette raconter les plans de la soirée à Alya. Cela ne lui ferait peut-être aucun bien, ou peut-être le plus grand bien du monde. Il n'avait pas d'autre plan de toute façon. "Ouais j'ai un moment juste avant l'heure du diner."

"D'accord. Passe chez moi après les cours, d'accord?"

"Oui, c'est d'accord"

"Donc c'est un rendez-vous!" Elle avait lancé cette dernière phrase d'une voix aiguë et sonore, tentant de se donner un air survolté, mais essayant surtout d'attirer l'attention de Marinette. Cédrick lui avait donné quelques trucs d'acteur qui, mêlés à ses aptitudes pour le mensonge, la rendait parfaitement crédible. Avant même qu'Adrien ne puisse répondre, elle avait filé en adressant un sourire victorieux à une Marinette sous le choc.

La journée fût longue et pénible pour les deux adolescents dont les entrailles étaient torturées par le feu de la jalousie. Cédrick avait amené Marinette déjeuner, elle ne pût donc pas espionner de loin sa rivale et Adrien. Le modèle avait passé son heure du midi à soupirer et à lancer des regards en direction de l'entrée, espérant voir le couple revenir rapidement. Quand ces derniers revinrent, Cédrick qui s'était volontairement ébouriffé les cheveux, fit un clin d'œil significatif à Adrien en passant à côté de lui. Le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces deux dernières heures et l'acteur semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer. Et si Marinette lui avait succombé, et si elle l'avait laissé la caresser, l'embrasser, et même... Non, il devait être le seul à jamais entendre les doux soupirs de la jeune fille.

Tout l'après-midi, il se fit des scénarios plus cauchemardesques les uns que les autres. Il alternait entre le désespoir et la conviction que Marinette ne se donnerait jamais à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Ce n'était pas elle, elle était douce et pure. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait allumer cette flamme chez Marinette, mais il n'avait aucune certitude et se sentait totalement impuissant.

Comme les pires journées finissent elles aussi par s'écouler, la cloche de la fin des cours retontit enfin. En gentleman qu'il était, Adrien offrit à Lila de l'amener chez elle en voiture. À la satisfaction des deux malfaisants complices, Marinette avait tout vu. Le piège se refermait tranquillement sur le modèle.

En arrivant chez Lila, la première chose qu'elle fit fût de lui offrir une bière que le mannequin refusa poliment.

"Voyons, j'insiste Adrien."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment la permission de boire de l'alcool."  
"Tu as vraiment l'intention de suivre les règles de ton père toute ta vie."

Ces paroles avaient touché un point sensible et avec les évènements de la journée, le côté rebelle d'Adrien fût réveillé de nouveau. Il empoigna la bière qui lui était offerte et en cala la moitié d'un coup sec devant une Lila ravie.

Elle-même s'en déboucha une bouteille avant de sortir les feuilles du script et de se mettre au travail. Les minutes défilèrent ainsi sans anicroche. Le garçon accepta une deuxième, puis une troisième bière alors que sa compagne finissait à peine la première. L'effet de l'alcool était une sensation nouvelle pour Adrien et il trouvait cela plutôt agréable. Il se sentait engourdi, relax, comme si les problèmes qu'ils vivaient avaient d'un coup, moins d'importance.

Quand ils entendirent une porte ouvrir dans le hall d'entrée, Lila empoigna sa bière d'une main et Adrien de l'autre et les conduisit dans sa chambre.

"C'est mon grand frère et c'est un râleur de première. Tu n'as surtout pas envie de le rencontrer. Nous serons plus tranquilles ici."

Ils continuèrent à pratiquer leur texte. Adrien qui avait terminé sa troisième bière en moins de 30 minutes s'assit sur le lit afin de mieux se concentrer sur le texte. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des lignes qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir lu. Lila, qui restait dans son rôle, s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Avant même qu'il ne soit conscient de ce qui se passe, il lui lut la réplique qu'elle attendait: "Mais qu'attends-tu de moi au juste Julia?"

"Très simple, je veux une vie comme Emma, je veux de l'amour, je veux que tu m'embrasses."

En disant ses lignes, elle s'était assise sur ses genoux. Trop abasourdi et ralenti par l'alcool, il la laissa faire. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou mais il ne broncha toujours pas. Puis elle osa le tout pour le tout et l'embrassa, consciente que par la fenêtre, Cédrick armé de son téléphone immortalisait la scène. Mission accomplie.

Adrien mit du temps à réaliser ce qui se passait. Oubliant avec qui il était, il lui rendit temporairement le baiser. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était pas parfait, ce n'était pas Marinette. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de la repousser et la regarder avec colère. " Mais c'est quoi ton problème?"

Elle prit un air offensée. "Hey, je ne fais que suivre le script!"

Il posa un regard incrédule sur le script qui faisait effectivement mention d'un baiser. Pourtant, il ne se rappelait définitivement pas de cette scène. Se rappelant à qui il avait affaire, il prit un ton menaçant. "Tu es bien certaine que c'est le bon script Lila? Ou si c'est encore un de tes mensonges pour parvenir à je ne sais quel but?"

Elle éclata en sanglot, jouant parfaitement son rôle. "Oh Adrien, comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça de moi?"

On ne lui faisait pas deux fois; il ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, jeta le script sur le lit et sortit de la maison aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, mais le mal était déjà fait, les complices avaient recueilli leur preuve. Puis, Lila avait conscience que le jeune homme lui avait rendu son baiser; elle s'approchait de son but.

Le mannequin était inconscient de tout cela. Il ne pensait qu'à Marinette. Il décida de ne pas appeler son chauffeur, il avait le goût de marcher, marcher sans s'arrêter.

Marinette était prête pour une première sortie avec Cédrick, enfin, si on excluait le déjeuner plus tôt. Il devait l'amenait pique-niquer puis danser. C'était un rendez-vous qui aurait pu plaire à Marinette, si ç'avait été Adrien qui l'avait invité. Elle entendit sonner à la porte mais elle laissa ses parents aller répondre. Il voulait sortir avec elle, il allait le vivre pleinement et ça commençait par une confrontation avec ses parents. Le temps passait et Marinette attendait toujours d'être appelée par ses parents. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus son sourire s'élargissait. Ses parents étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Quand finalement Sabine l'interpella, l'adolescente descendit avec un sourire satisfait. Malheureusement pour elle, malgré l'inconfort que l'interrogatoire des parents de sa douce avait provoqué, il la trouva irrésistible avec son petit air rebelle. Il devait absolument gagner son cœur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'obliger à être en couple avec lui, mais il espérait qu'en éliminant la concurrence et qu'en passant beaucoup de temps avec elle, elle finirait par succomber.

Quand le couple passa la porte, les parents de Marinette eurent tout le loisir de se faire part de leurs impressions.

"Oh Tom, est-ce que c'est moi ou ça n'a rien à voir avec Adrien?"

"Je sais. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas parce qu'Adrien n'est pas intéressé?"  
"Si tu avais vu son regard... il peut faire ses sourires à n'importe qui mais il ne trompera pas les yeux d'une mère."

"Si tu le dis. Ce fichu acteur je l'ai à l'œil. Je ne sais pas pour toi Sabine, mais moi, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il n'a rien fait ou dit de déplacé mais il est juste trop... ou pas assez..."

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire: Marinette peut avoir beaucoup mieux. Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec Adrien?" 

C'était justement la question que le jeune homme se posait alors que, déguisé en Chat Noir, il regardait le couple sortir de la boulangerie pour se diriger vers le parc. Cédrick avait passé un bras autour de l'épaule de Marinette et, peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais il lui semblait qu'elle en avait frissonné de dégoût. "Oh Mari, si seulement je pouvais comprendre..." pensait-il. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait beau retourné les évènements dans sa tête encore et toujours, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus, ni ce que Cédrick avait fait de mieux.

Aussi patient que son cœur était dévoué à la demoiselle, il passa la soirée à les épier. Il ne semblait pas se passer rien de bien particulier jusqu'à un certain moment où l'acteur prêta son téléphone à Marinette et qu'elle le lui relança un instant plus tard avant de partir en courant vers son domicile, visiblement affectée.

Marinette avait passé une soirée correcte. Ils avaient bien mangé et Cédrick était un danseur respectable. mais elle ne lui trouvait rien de bien extraordinaire et elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire. C'est suite à ces charmantes paroles que le brun décocha sa dernière flèche.

"Et tu voudrais que je ressemble à qui? À Agreste? Ce coureur de jupons?"

"Adrien n'est pas un coureur de jupons."

"Écoute Marinette, je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là mais tu sais, j'ai des amis un peu partout et je peux te prouver que ton beau mannequin n'est pas celui que tu crois."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi. Adrien est un gentleman."  
"Ne me force pas à te montrer des choses que tu ne veux pas voir."

"Tu bluffes."

"Je suis désolé Marinette mais je ne bluffe malheureusement pas."

Il lui tendit son téléphone sur lequel apparaissait la photo d'Adrien assit sur un lit qui embrassait Lila à pleine bouche alors qu'elle était assise sur ses genoux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle savait qu'Adrien avait rendez-vous avec Lila ce soir-là. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que les choses iraient si vite entre les deux. Elle pensait avoir partagé quelque chose de spécial avec lui.

"Je suis désolé Marinette. Je sais que tu pensais peut-être que tu étais la seule, l'amour de sa vie, mais, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... il t'a leurré Marinette."

La jeune fille n'était pas capable d'en prendre plus. Elle lui lança son téléphone avant de s'enfuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de cet horrible cliché. Au fil des pas, son cœur se brisait toujours un peu plus. Adrien lui avait dit n'importe quoi et maintenant, il était dans les bras de Lila.


	9. Trois garçons différents

Chapitre 9 : Trois garçons différents

Après s'être demandé s'il devait la suivre ou pas, Chat noir se décida à se lancer à la poursuite de Marinette. Il allait être discret, elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il l'espionnait. Il bondit discrètement de toit en toit jusqu'à la boulangerie pour constater qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée. Ses oreilles eurent à peine le temps de s'aplatir de dépit, qu'elles se redressaient déjà au son d'un bruit bien familier : le yo-yo de Ladybug.

Les sens du félin se mirent tout de suite en alerte. Un akumatisé? Marinette! Avec les évènements auxquels il avait assisté quelques instants plus tôt, il ne serait pas surpris de voir sa camarade de classe sous l'emprise du Papillon. Il ne perdit pas un instant et s'élança en direction d'où provenait le sifflement.

Il ne mit pas de temps à rejoindre sa coéquipière qui s'était réfugiée au sommet de la Tour Eiffel. Visiblement, Ladybug n'était pas en mode urgence, il échappa un long soupir de soulagement qui trahit sa présence.

« Chat Noir! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je t'ai aperçu fendre gracieusement les cieux de Paris, je croyais qu'il y avait un akuma dans la nature. »

« Non… rien d'aussi terrible qu'un akuma. Tu peux être tranquille. »

Son ton était amer, ce qui surprit le héros. En avançant plus près il remarquât qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.

« Ma Lady… ça va? »

"C'est ok Chat... rien qui ne peut intéresser un garçon... surtout pas un autre de ces coureurs de jupons"

"Hey ho... je suis là pour t'aider... attends... coureur de jupons. Non ma Lady, tu plaisantes. Je suis un véritable gentleman."

Elle éclatât d'un rire amer. "Et avec combien de femmes as-tu été un gentleman dis-moi?"

"En fait, je suis un gentleman avec toutes les femmes." Il s'assit à ses côtés. "Mais si tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu veux insinuer, je peux être plus précis."

Elle se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pire que de la tristesse, c'était de la colère et de la déception qu'il lisait dans les siens. "Ce que je veux vraiment dire c'est, combien de femmes tu as attiré dans ton lit?"

"Tu veux évaluer la compétition..."

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Mauvais timing!

"D'accord... c'est un peu indiscret comme question mais je veux bien répondre parce que j'ai pas honte."

Ladybug s'attendait au pire. Bien sûr que ce fanfaron se vanterait de ses exploits, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

"Bien que j'aie déjà espéré n'avoir que toi dans mon lit ma Lady, mon cœur m'a amené ailleurs et il y a cette fille... ce n'était pas mon lit en fait... mais le sien… C'est la seule. Une seule ma Lady. Sans que je le cherche, sans que je fasse d'effort, une belle surprise, un beau moment à un bon moment. Si seulement, elle me donnait une chance..." Il avait dit ces derniers mots pour lui-même.

Ladybug le regardât un peu désemparée; contre toute attente, ce n'était pas le fanfaron qu'elle avait soupçonné, ce n'était pas le séducteur qu'il tentait de laisser croire; c'était visiblement un romantique, fidèle. Elle avait inversé les rôles entre lui et Adrien et c'est le gentil modèle qui, au final, l'avait déçue. Et Chat noir était passé à autre chose. Elle aurait dû être contente pour lui, elle aurait dû le rassurer, lui dire que cette fille était la plus chanceuse au monde et qu'elle s'en rendrait bientôt compte. Mais elle avait trop mal; trop mal d'avoir fait de mauvais choix. Elle ne dit rien et serra les poings un peu plus.

"Et toi ma Lady... tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi cette question?"

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Il respecta son silence. La regardant du coin de l'œil, il aperçut bientôt une larme glisser sur sa joue. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et d'une main délicate, l'incita à poser la tête sur son épaule. Il entoura sa frêle silhouette de son bras et attendit patiemment qu'elle soit prête à parler.

"Si tous les garçons pouvaient être aussi gentleman que toi."

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, il aurait sauté de joie d'entendre sa Lady le complimenter ainsi. Mais, avec les évènements récents, il avait fait un choix et son choix c'était Marinette. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, ils ne savaient seulement pas pourquoi elle les reniait de la sorte.

"J'ai couru après un rêve Chat... c'était juste un rêve. Il... il s'est servi de moi. "

"C'est un garçon parmi tant d'autre ma Lady. La plupart d'entre nous donneraient leur vie pour une fille comme toi. Tu es juste mal tombée."

"Deux fois..."

"Quoi?"

"Je suis mal tombée deux fois. Il y a cet autre garçon..."

Elle avait besoin d'en parler, elle devait le dire ou elle allait exploser. Chat noir était une valeur sûre. Ne connaissant pas son identité, il ne ferait pas le lien avec Cédrick et Adrien. Il serait difficile d'expliquer sans trop en révéler sur sa vie personnelle, elle devait trouver un moyen de le faire.

"Il me tape littéralement sur les nerfs et je dois sortir avec lui..."

"Si tu n'en as pas envie..."

"Je n'ai pas le choix. Il va tout dévoiler et il ne faut pas qu'on sache."

Chat Noir était un peu perdu dans les explications incohérentes de Ladybug mais, démêlant les affirmations, il en vint à une terrible conclusion. "Ma Lady, il te fait chanter? Il sait qui tu es?"

"Non, non, rien à voir avec mon identité. C'est la réputation de l'autre garçon, il veut la détruire, il veut détruire sa vie et moi, je ne peux pas..."

Elle se remémora alors la raison première de sa peine cette soirée-là.

"Puis pourquoi je m'en fais pour lui... il ne ferait pas cela pour moi... Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait..."

Le félin passa la main dans les cheveux de sa partenaire pour l'inciter à continuer.

"À cause de ce fichu secret, je ne pouvais pas être avec lui... j'aurais voulu mais je ne pouvais pas. Il aurait eu des problèmes. Et il est allé voir ailleurs... Il m'a fait croire que j'étais sa première. C'était probablement que du flanc... Il doit en avoir baisé des dizaines comme moi. J'ai été tellement stupide de croire que j'étais spéciale."

Là-dessus Chat noir ne put se taire. Il se tourna et prit le visage de sa coéquipière dans ses mains griffues. Il la forçat à le regarder dans les yeux. "Ma Lady... tu ES spéciale. Une des filles les plus extraordinaires que je connaisse. Si cette ordure ne peut pas le voir, ne lui accorde même pas une pensée. Il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état. Et l'autre espèce de salaud qui te fait du chantage, tu l'envoie paître, d'accord. Aucun des deux ne te mérite. Ce sont que des sales types qui sont trop crétins pour voir à quel point une femme comme toi mérite qu'on lui décroche la lune. Ne va jamais croire le contraire, d'accord?"

Hypnotisé par les yeux verts de son partenaire et le flot de compliments qu'il lui faisait, le cerveau de Ladybug avait cessé de fonctionner. Pourquoi était-elle là déjà? Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour le garçon devant elle. Elle laissait si souvent sa vie entre ses mains, c'était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle approchait son visage du sien. C'était comme un aimant qui l'attirait sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Mais avant même qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passe, avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, son partenaire la repoussa doucement et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter ma Lady, nous sommes partenaires après tout."

Un peu déçue, elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule. "Merci Chat!" Elle se mordit la lèvre, il l'avait repoussée; doucement, élégamment, en vrai gentleman, mais il l'avait repoussé quand même. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre... il ne courtiserait pas deux femmes à la fois. Il était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi diable avait-elle laissé passer la chance d'être avec lui?

La jeune héroïne bien blottie contre lui, Adrien ne pu s'empêcher de songer à quel point il aurait savouré ce moment il y avait moins de deux semaines. Mais, maintenant, il avait Marinette. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qu'il avait vu fuir quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa Lady, elle avait visiblement besoin de son support. Pourtant, il aurait voulu savoir si l'élue de son cœur était en sécurité. Il espéra que, quoique fût son trouble, Marinette s'était réfugiée auprès d'une personne de confiance qui saurait la rassurer, comme il le faisait présentement avec sa partenaire. S'il savait...

Maintenant calmée, Ladybug se releva doucement. Elle n'osait pas regarder son partenaire dans les yeux.

"Merci pour tout Chaton, je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleur partenaire."

"C'est quand tu veux ma Lady."

Il la regardât s'élancer d'immeuble en immeuble et prit quelques minutes avant de faire de même, en direction du manoir. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se dépêcha d'envoyer un message à Marinette.

Adrien: Alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée?

Il attendit un instant et devant l'absence de réponse décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Marinette se détransforma aussitôt atterrit sur son lit. Elle était dans une humeur massacrante. La conversation avec Chat Noir aurait dû lui faire le plus grand bien. Pourtant, cela l'avait démoralisé encore plus. Une autre fille? Vraiment? Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'oublier.

Tikki observa sa choisie allongée sur son lit, qui fulminait en observant le plafond.

"Marinette, ça va?"

"Je suis ridicule... même Chat Noir s'en est aperçu."

"Marinette, tu sais autant que moi que Chat noir pense mieux de toi que ça. S'il ne t'a pas embrassé c'est parce qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre... Tu ne peux tout de même pas lui reprocher avec tout ce que tu vis présentement."

Tikki voyait toujours juste. Comment faisait-elle? Lisait-elle dans ses pensées quand elle était transformée? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande un jour. Pour l'instant, elle était beaucoup trop énervée. Son téléphone vibra.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au message que lui avait envoyé Adrien. Était-il sérieux? Était-il en train de s'assurer qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas? Il n'en avait pas assez de Lila? Monsieur le modèle était tellement plus à l'aise avec un fan club qu'avec une unique admiratrice.

Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, elle allait lui montrer que Marinette Dupain-Cheng n'attendait pas après lui pour être heureuse. Elle était sur le coup de la colère, elle aurait dû dormir là-dessus. Tikki la toisait d'un regard inquiet au moment où elle prenait son téléphone.

"Marinette, ça va?"

"Très bien Tikki pourquoi?"

"Je n'aime pas cette lueur dans tes yeux. Tu écris à Adrien?"

"Non..."

"Alya?"

"Non plus."

"Marinette, à qui est-ce que tu écris comme ça?"

"Cédrick."

Tikki fût prise de court par cette réponse.

"Mais... pourquoi?"

"Il veut sortir avec moi... il va sortir avec moi."

Elle se relut rapidement et envoya le message.

Dans une résidence non loin de là, l'acteur sourit en consultant le dernier message qui venait de lui être adressé. Son plan avait marché. Il s'empressa de répondre à la jeune fille.

Marinette: Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain soir? Un cinéma, ça te dirait?

Cédrick: Pour toi, je suis toujours libre. À quelle heure je dois passer te prendre?

Marinette: 7h00 PM... à moins que tu veuilles faire quelque chose avant.

Cédrick: Alors je serais là à 5:00, je t'amène diner. Une pizza, ça te va.

Marinette: J'embarque.

Cédrick: Et pour après, on verra en temps et lieu. Peut-être finiras-tu par succomber à mon charme. )

Marinette roula des yeux. "Là, il peut toujours rêver."

Elle ouvrit une autre fenêtre de conversation.

Marinette: Finalement, j'ai d'autres plans pour demain soir.

Alya: Ah oui!

Marinette: Ça vous dérange pas que je vous laisse tomber.

Alya: Non, ça va... mais s'il te plaît, raconte-moi.

Marinette: Je vais au ciné avec Cédrick.

Alya: Alors tu as passé une belle soirée?

Marinette: Pas vraiment, mais on s'en reparlera, je vais me coucher.

Alya: Bonne nuit ma belle! XXX

Marinette: Bonne nuit à toi aussi. XXX

Alya était étonnée du cours que prenaient les évènements. Elle n'aurait pas cru que sa meilleure amie changerait aussi facilement son fusil d'épaule mais bon, il était trop tard pour l'appeler et par sms, ce serait trop compliqué. Elle s'empressa d'écrire aux deux garçons pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Alya: Hey les mecs, Marinette nous laisse tomber pour demain.

Nino: Encore!

Adrien fronça les sourcils en lisant le message.

Adrien: Pourquoi? Elle va bien?

Alya hésita à répondre à la question d'Adrien. Il allait finir par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle ne savait pas si elle préférait lui dire par écrit ou prendre la chance qu'il l'entende de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle opta pour la franchise.

Alya: Oui, elle va au ciné avec Cédrick.

Elle attendit la réponse qui ne vint jamais. Peu de temps après, Adrien était hors ligne.

Le modèle avait consulté son téléphone en sortant de la douche mais la réponse ne venait pas de celle qui avait espérée. Depuis la réponse d'Alya, il était dans tous ses états. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que s'était-il passé depuis qu'il avait vu Marinette quitter Cédrick visiblement affectée? Avait-il été plus rapide que lui et s'était empressé de la réconforter? Juste de penser qu'elle soit dans les bras de l'acteur le mit hors de lui. De colère, il lança son téléphone à travers la pièce. L'appareil s'écrasa sur le mur, et retomba sur le plancher, hors service. Il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller puis se laissa tomber dans son lit ou il rumina de longues heures avant de s'endormir.


	10. Frustrations

Chapitre 10

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il semblait à Marinette que sa bonne idée de la veille n'était pas si bonne finalement. Oui, elle était toujours terriblement triste et déçue de l'attitude d'Adrien, mais sortir avec Cédrick... c'était un fort prix à payer pour se venger. Elle resta dans son lit pensive, se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à chasser l'image d'Adrien embrassant Lila. Les larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Tikki la regardait un peu désemparée.

"Tu sais Marinette, il y a peut-être une explication à tout cela. Tu devrais en parler avec Adrien."

"Je suis en bien mauvaise position pour faire la leçon à Adrien. "

"Tu n'es pas obligée de lui reprocher le geste, juste lui demander pourquoi."

"Non Tikki, je crois que j'aime mieux ne pas connaître la vérité."

"C'est comme tu veux, mais si cela peut t'éviter d'autres coups de tête comme celui d'hier soir..."

"Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, je suis très heureuse de sortir avec Cédrick ce soir."

"C'est toi ou moi que tu essaies de convaincre?"

Pour seule réponse, Marinette se cacha le visage dans ses couvertures. Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis elle se résigna à finalement se lever et affronter la journée. Rester au lit ne règlerait rien, aussi bien avancer et en finir avec ces moments indésirables.

Du côté d'Adrien, le réveil était tout aussi morose. En ouvrant les yeux, il se remémora le dernier message reçu et posa instinctivement les yeux sur le téléphone brisé au pied du mur. Il devrait demander à Nathalie de lui en procurer un rapidement. En attendant, il se leva et alla consulter avec espoir ses messages sur son ordinateur. Déçu de voir que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, il contacta son meilleur pote.

Adrien: Hey Nino!

Nino: Salut mec!

Adrien: Tu es libre cet aprem

Nino: Pour mon pote, toujours.

Adrien: Ça te dit de passer me voir vers 1h00.

Nino: Compte sur moi mon pote.

Un peu péniblement, il s'arracha de sa chaise et entreprit de se préparer pour sa séance photo du matin.

Dans le repère du Papillon, l'homme était assis par terre, la tête dans les mains. Il sentait les émotions négatives, elles l'appelaient, le tourmentaient. Pourtant, quelque part dans son cœur, il luttait pour ne pas répondre à l'invitation. Peut-être un akuma n'était-il pas la solution. Avec autant de chagrin et d'amertume, peut-être devrait-il plutôt offrir son soutien. Il se leva et se détransforma. S'il ne se trompait pas et que son fils portait le bagage émotionnel de sa mère, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose pour le mettre dans un tel état. Le problème serait d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

Adrien fût surpris de voir son père à table lorsqu'il se présenta pour le petit déjeuner. Plus étonnant encore, il avait l'air de s'être installé pour rester. Une grande tasse de café fumante à la main, une assiette bien remplie devant lui, il regardait son fils s'approcher avec intérêt.

"Bonjour Père. Comment allez-vous?"

"Je vais très bien Adrien, merci de demander. Et toi?"

"Je vais bien aussi Père."

"Tu en es certain?"

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela?"

"J'attends toujours que tu me présentes cette jeune fille dont tu m'as parlé."

"Oh... et bien. Je serais vous, je n'y compterais pas trop. Je... et bien, nous ne sommes pas ensemble."

"Ah non. Et pourquoi donc?"

Adrien fut pris au dépourvu par la question de son père. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tout à coup à sa vie amoureuse? Et plus déstabilisant encore, qu'allait-il lui répondre alors que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi?

"Et bien... en fait... je ne sais pas Père."

Gabriel demeura silencieux. Son fils avait visiblement été rejeté. Très objectivement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi; sin fils avait une apparence irréprochable bien évidemment, mais au-delà de cela, il était un garçon bien élevé, gentil, sensible, intelligent, il ne voyait aucun travers qu'une jeune demoiselle normalement constituée pourrait lui objecter.

"Tu as des doutes sur tes sentiments?"

Quand on dit qu'il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, Adrien n'avait jamais autant regretté avoir souhaité que son père lui accorde plus de temps. La conversation était loin de prendre le tournant qu'il souhaitait. Il imaginait mal comment cela pouvait s'empirer. Il aurait de loin préféré affronter un akuma.

"NON... non Père, Marinette est... parfaite, tout simplement parfaite."

"Alors c'est elle... je veux dire... tu crois qu'elle n'est pas intéressée?"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit le problème, d'après sa meilleure amie, elle est folle de moi."

"Alors, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème...à moins que tu aies été... disons trop entreprenant..."

Là-dessus, les yeux d'Adrien s'arrondirent d'appréhension, la conversation pouvait finalement être bien pire. La réaction de l'adolescent alarma son père.

"Adrien?"

"Oui Père"

"Regarde-moi dans les yeux et réponds-moi. As-tu eu des rapports intimes avec cette jeune fille?"

Adrien tenta bien que mal de regarder son père dans les yeux, mais il flancha et baissa la tête avant d'avouer. "Oui Père"

Gabriel assimila la nouvelle du mieux qu'il le put. Il s'attendait à ce que son fils ait vécu de telles expériences; il était mannequin et il fréquentait des filles totalement splendides. La demoiselle en question n'était d'ailleurs probablement pas la première. Il avait dix-sept ans, il était normal pour un garçon de son âge de se laisser aller à de telles envies.

"Tu sais qu'une première fois peut-être intimidante pour une jeune fille. Si, en plus, son partenaire a visiblement de l'expérience et que..."

"Heu... Père, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je ne sais pas où vous prenez vos informations, mais il n'y a jamais eu que Marinette vous savez?"

Gabriel ne fût pas totalement étonné, son fils était excessivement respectueux de la gente féminine en plus d'être extrêmement loyal.

"Et c'est tout à ton honneur mon garçon... donc maintenant..." L'akuma aurait définitivement été une option plus confortable. Il voulait sincèrement aider son fils mais il se sentait un peu démuni devant son problème qui ne relevait manifestement pas de ses compétences. Il regarda son garçon qui ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui. Il devait dire quelque chose, trouver une solution et vite.

"Et si tu l'invitais à diner ce soir. Nous trouverons ce qu'elle préfère et notre chef vous cuisinera un repas mémorable. Je peux faire venir des musiciens et..."

"Père... ce ne sera pas... enfin, elle n'est pas disponible ce soir." Il avait adopté un ton défaitiste.

"Adrien, il y a un autre garçon, c'est ça?"

Il hésita un peu; il ne voulait pas décevoir son père. En même temps, il semblait impossible de pouvoir lui cacher la vérité. "Oui, Père. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il lui plaît vraiment, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, elle accepte des sorties avec lui."

Gabriel se sentit contrarié. Jamais un Agreste n'avait failli à obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il ne voulait pas faire de son fils un enfant roi mais si cette fille était vraiment intéressée, il était inadmissible qu'elle joue de la sorte avec son cœur.

"Aimerais-tu que je rencontre cette jeune fille?"

"NON! Non, Père, s'il vous plaît, ne vous en mêlez pas. Si elle préfère cet acteur à la noix, je... je veux que son bonheur."

"Tu es bien comme ta mère... trop sensible et... attends un peu! Est-ce que j'ai bien compris Adrien? Est-ce cet acteur qui a intégré ta classe cette année?"

Adrien n'aimait pas la lueur dans les yeux de son père; peu importe les expériences qu'il avait vécu avec des acteurs, ce n'étaient pas de bons souvenirs. Il hocha la tête discrètement, craignant de déclencher une tempête par sa réponse.

"Adrien, mon garçon, ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'en fais part et ce ne sera pas la dernière: les acteurs sont la pire espèce que cette terre ait porté. Si tu aimes vraiment cette fille, sors-la de ses griffes, compris?"

L'adolescent, incrédule, hocha de nouveau la tête.

"Bien, j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui et tu vas être en retard pour ta séance photo. Alors, dépêche-toi de terminer ton repas et file."

"Oui Père."

Alors qu'Adrien fixait un peu trop intensément son attention sur son petit déjeuner, son père se leva et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut franchit la porte, ils poussèrent tout deux un long soupir de soulagement. Les Akumas étaient incontestablement plus facile à gérer.

Suite à sa séance photo, Adrien se dépêcha de se préparer pour accueillir Nino. À peine le temps de déjeuner et de prendre une douche rapide que son meilleur ami sonnait à la barrière. Dans le confort de sa chambre, ils purent discuter des derniers évènements. Alors qu'Adrien se familiarisait avec son nouveau portable, ils en vinrent au sujet du court métrage dont le tournage commencerait la semaine même. Cette tournure de la conversation rappela au modèle des évènements de la veille.

"Dis donc Nino, tu as lu tout le script non?"

"Ouais mec, de bout en bout. Il faut dire qu'Alya a toute une plume."

"Est-ce que, par hasard, elle aurait apporté des changements aux scènes que je joue avec Lila?"

"Non mec, aucun changement au script, c'était une condition de Cédrick pour qu'il participe."

"Il n'y a donc aucune scène ou moi et elle devons nous embrasser alors."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes mec, bien sûr que non. Vos personnages sont copains et c'est tout. Mais pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions mon potes? Tu commences pas à t'intéresser à Lila hein, parce que mec, j'te dirais que tu délires."

"Non, certainement pas mon pote. Lila est bien jolie mais c'est un vrai poison. Pas capable d'aligner deux phrases sans mentir."

"Et alors, c'est quoi le prob mec?"

"Hier, elle m'a invité à répéter nos scènes et… enfin, elle m'a embrassé."

"Tu t'es laissé faire mec?"

"Non, non pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai pris une ou deux bières et elle m'a refilé un script qu'elle avait bidouillé et je le suivais et la première chose que je réalise c'est qu'elle est sur mes genoux à m'embrasser."

"Ça alors mec, ta vie elle est loin d'être endormante. Et t'as fait quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai décampé au plus vite. Pas question de rester une seconde de plus enfermé avec cette espèce de… de… traitresse." Oui, Adrien était définitivement un garçon poli.

Nino se permit de rire un bon coup. "C'est bon mec, ne te mets pas dans tout tes états. Ce soir, on fait la fête. Alya va nous rejoindre chez moi. On va se regarder des films, manger de la pizza et jouer aux jeux vidéos. T'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer mec."

"Ouais mais Mari n'y sera pas."

"T'en fais pas mon pote, Mari est sur une mauvaise pente mais ça va passer. On va trouver ce qui la tracasse et l'aider d'accord?"

Adrien hocha la tête mais n'était pas certain de leurs chances. Marinette semblait plutôt têtue, comme sa Lady. Si elle s'était mise dans la tête qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensembles pour une quelconque raison, elle n'en démordrait pas de sitôt.

Marinette avait eu une journée plutôt ordinaire. Elle avait aidé ses parents à la boulangerie, subissant au passage leurs remarques peu flatteuses au sujet de Cédrick. Les choses s'étaient un poil corsées quand elle leur avait affirmé sortir de nouveau avec lui le soir même. Tom et Sabine n'avait rien de particulier à reprocher au jeune homme, mais leurs instincts leur disaient que ce n'était pas un garçon pour leur pupille.

L'adolescente se préparait à passer une soirée plutôt ordinaire. Elle ne s'imposa pas la contrainte de paraître à son meilleur, elle n'avait pas ce genre d'ambition... pas avec Cédrick en tout cas. Et Adrien? Bien... la blessure était encore très vive... trop vive. Le genre de blessure qui nous amenait à vivre d'instinct. Elle pouvait se déplacer, manger, parler, sourire; mais son esprit était totalement monopolisé par la trahison d'Adrien.

Alya avait communiqué avec elle plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait posé beaucoup de questions sur sa soirée avec Cédrick. Marinette n'avait pas grand-chose à lui raconter. Elle n'était pas prête à parler de la déception qu'elle avait vécue face aux révélations de l'acteur. Elle devait digérer l'information avant d'en parler à sa meilleure amie. De toute façon, Alya serait tout sauf objective; elle n'était pas fan de Cédrick et était amie avec Adrien. Elle trouverait sûrement un moyen de défendre le modèle alors que les preuves étaient accablantes... et les preuves, la journaliste ne les avait pas vues...elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Il était presque 5:00 et Marinette puisait dans tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour pouvoir passer à travers cette soirée. Quand elle entendit sonner à la porte, elle se leva machinalement. Elle vint pour ouvrir la trappe quand Tikki l'interrompit.

"Marinette, personne ne peut t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Dis à Cédrick que tu n'en a plus envie."

"Et laisser gagner Adrien? Non Tikki, je suis certaine que finalement, je passerai une bonne soirée. Suffit que je sorte d'ici... juste une bonne poussée dans le dos et j'aurai du plaisir."

Tikki retourna dans la bourse de Marinette avec un air sceptique. "Si tu le dis!"

Le temps de faire de brefs au revoir à ses parents et elle était sortie. Inutile d'éterniser les conversations plus longtemps alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'approuvaient pas son choix. À l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Alors, tu m'amènes où comme ça?"

"Tu voulais manger de la pizza? J'ai le restaurant idéal pour toi. Tu n'auras jamais goûté rien de tel."

"Oh! D'accord. Je te suis"

Il la fit monter dans sa voiture et se félicita d'un aussi bon début de soirée.

Le restaurant dans lequel il l'amena n'avait rien à voir avec les pizzérias de coin de rue qui vendaient à la pointe. C'était un restaurant plutôt huppé où la pizza devenait un met des plus raffiné. Pour conclure un menu remarquable, il servait le vin qui s'harmonisait parfaitement à votre choix. Marinette se doutait bien que les prix dépassaient ce qu'elle était capable de s'offrir mais Cédrick ne voulu rien entendre lorsqu'elle offrit de partager l'addition. Comme toute bonne française, l'adolescente était habituée à une coupe de vin en mangeant; mais la quantité qu'elle ingurgita ce soir là dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà bu en une soirée. Lorsque le repas fût conclu, elle était plutôt éméchée, mais elle ne put nier qu'elle passait une très belle soirée. Cédrick était plutôt satisfait de lui-même, mais lorsqu'il regardât l'heure il eût une mine désappointée.

"Oh! Le film que tu voulais voir est commencé depuis un bon bout."

"Vraiment... pas d'autres projections ce soir?"

"Oui mais vers 11:00, ton père ne me laissera pas te ramener si tard..."

Elle pouffa de rire. "Oui... il mettra la police à tes trousses bien avant."

"Alors?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

La jeune fille fût prise au dépourvue. Que pouvaient-ils faire un samedi soir à cette heure dans Paris?

"Je... je ne sais pas vraiment."

"Tu aimes danser?"

"Oui, mais... je ne peux pas entrer dans n'importe quelle boîte de nuit. Je n'ai que 17 ans et..."

Il prit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui vers un commerce tout près.

"L'âge n'a pas d'importance quand tu es avec moi."

Arrivé à destination, Cédrick échangea quelques mots avec le portier et, avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Marinette était rendue sur la piste de danse. Avec la musique aussi forte, il était difficile de communiquer, mais l'acteur réussit tout de même à se faire comprendre.

"Je reviens, je vais nous chercher à boire."

Marinette hocha la tête puis continua à se perdre dans la musique. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres. Elle voulait juste bouger au rythme des chansons et se défouler en dansant jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte. Elle sentit qu'on mettait une main sur son épaule. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Cédrick qui lui tendait un verre rempli d'une boisson ambrée. Elle prit une gorgée et grimaça.

"C'est du Whisky. Une bonne qualité. La première gorgée saisit mais on s'habitue et c'est un vrai délice."

Marinette lui fit un grand sourire. Elle ne détestait pas la sensation de chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Elle reprit ses mouvements avec plus d'intensité, tout en essayant de ne rien perdre du précieux liquide doré contenu dans son verre. À intervalle régulier, elle prit quelques gorgées et finit par réellement apprécier l'arôme de son breuvage. La danse et l'alcool l'aidait à oublier sa souffrance. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une solution, mais à court terme, elle se permit cette évasion.

La soirée était encore jeune mais l'heure de ramener sa belle arrivait à grands pas et Cédrick ne voulait manquer aucune occasion de se rapprocher d'elle. Il alla donner un généreux pourboire au DJ et la chanson qui suivit en était une dans plutôt langoureuse. Il offrit sa main à Marinette et l'approcha dangeureusement de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la jeune fille mit les siens autour de son cou avant d'appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Il était exactement là où il le voulait.

"Mari... tu es vraiment une fille extraordinaire." Elle n'eût aucune réaction. "Je sais que je ne suis pas le garçon parfait mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me donnes une chance. Je sens que toi et moi... et bien, ça pourrait marcher. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille aussi parfaite que toi et j'aimerais pouvoir être celui qui t'apporte le bonheur."

Marinette releva la tête et le regardât dans les yeux.

"Cédrick... je... je ne suis plus où j'en suis... je... je sais plus... je."

Elle ne pût terminer sa phrase. Il avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Un peu abasourdie, un peu en dehors de ses pensées, un peu perdue, elle répondit... brièvement. Puis elle rompit le baiser.

"Ramène-moi s'il te plaît."

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas discuter. Il avait déjà réalisé beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il lui présenta son bras.

"D'accord Princesse! Viens!"

Ce surnom lui rappelait beaucoup trop son partenaire. C'était le surnom que lui avait donné Chat Noir quand il l'avait rencontré en tant que Marinette.

"S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas Princesse."

"Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ce surnom?"

"Non, non... c'est juste que j'ai quelqu'un de très cher qui m'appelle déjà comme ça et..."

Il déchanta un peu.

"Adrien?"

"NON!" Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. "Non, pas Adrien. Un ami... tu ne le connais pas mais c'est un ami très cher."

"D'accord ma belle... pas de princesse."

Il l'aida à s'installer dans la voiture et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de la rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la boulangerie, l'adolescente ne lui laissa pas la chance de l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle fût très amicale mais un peu plus distante.

"Merci Cédrick. J'ai eu une très belle soirée."

"De rien ma belle. On remet ça quand tu veux." Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux. Elle se retourna et entra. Quand l'acteur pris place de nouveau dans sa voiture, il fit un "high-five" à son conducteur. C'était un excellent début.

La première chose que Marinette fit en entrant dans sa chambre fût d'appeler Alya. Il ne fut pas plus d'une sonnerie avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"Hey Mari! Belle soirée!"

"Hey Alya. Oui, agréable."

"Le film t'a plu?"

"Pas de ciné finalement. Le resto a pris trop de temps."

"Je me trompe ou tu as pris de l'alcool."

"Ça paraît tant que ça."

"Ma chérie, je te connais par cœur. Alors, vous avez fait quoi à la place?"

"On est allé danser."

"En boîte de nuit? Mais tu n'as même pas l'âge."

"Cédrick à quelques connections..."

"Humm... Intéressant. Il a un frère ton Cédrick?" En arrière-plan, Marinette entendit Nino protester.

"Tu es avec Nino?"

"Oui." Elle hésita. "Et Adrien aussi."

"Oh!" Marinette sentit son cœur la brûler brièvement. Malgré l'alcool, ce nom continuait de la blesser.

"Et la boîte de nuit, c'était bien?"

Marinette reprit ses esprits. "Euh... oui, oui. J'ai goûté à un whisky de qualité et Cédrick m'a embrassé."

"QUOI, TU L'AS EMBRASSÉ?"

Marinette ne pouvait nier qu'elle sentait une certaine satisfaction à la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Avec un peu de chance, Adrien l'aurait entendu et il n'entendrait pas ce qui allait suivre. "Non... c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Je... je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir vraiment apprécié. Mais, Alya, on garde ça entre nous d'accord. Tu ne dis rien à personne, compris?"

Alya était partagée entre rassurer Adrien dont l'expression semblait douloureuse et rester loyale à sa meilleure amie. Marinette donna l'impression d'avoir senti ton malaise.

"Euh, je sais que les garçons t'ont sûrement entendu... mais... ne dis plus rien, plus rien du tout. Promis?"

Alya se mordit la lèvre en voyant le visage d'Adrien... mais Marinette était sa meilleure amie. Elle capitula. "Promis."

"On se reparle demain. Je t'adore."

"Moi aussi ma chérie. Je passe te voir demain... tu me dois quelques croissants d'accord?"

Marinette éclata de rire. "Sans problème. À demain."

"Ouais. À demain." Alya raccrocha et regarda son téléphone perplexe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le modèle qui avait la tête dans les mains. Il fallait définitivement qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses émotions.

Adrien sentait que quelqu'un avait plongé son cœur dans l'eau glacée. La tête dans les mains, il tentait de se ressaisir. Elle l'avait embrassé. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'elle accepte une sortie avec lui, passe, mais qu'elle l'embrasse. Il pensait qu'il serait le seul garçon à jamais prendre possession de ces lèvres. C'était SES lèvres. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son expression fit glacer le sang à ses deux amis; Marinette et lui étaient faits pour être ensembles et il ferait tout ce qu'un Agreste était en mesure de faire pour la récupérer. 


	11. Révélations

Ce matin-là, Marinette se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête et le sentiment qu'il lui manquait un élément important dans l'histoire.

"Tikki, est-ce que je suis allée trop loin?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Marinette. Tu devrais parler avec Adrien."

"J'ai peur... c'est beaucoup trop en même temps. Adrien, Cédrick, Lila... Je me sens totalement impuissante. Même Ladybug ne peut rien pour moi."

"Oh Marinette, ce genre de blessure, les superhéros n'ont pas le pouvoir de les guérir... il n'y a que le temps qui ait ce pouvoir."

"Mais le temps ne va pas assez vite..."

"En attendant, tu as des amis. Je suis là moi, et tu ne dois pas passer l'après-midi avec Alya?"

"Tu as raison."

Elle prit son téléphone pour consulter ses messages. Elle en avait déjà plusieurs. Alya, lui en avait évidemment envoyer une bonne dizaine; elle semblait impatiente de la rencontrer et discuter de la veille. Il y en avait aussi quelques-uns de Cédrick: des messages mielleux et prétentieux qui lui rappelèrent avec dégoût le baiser échangé. Puis, il y en avait un qui ressortait du lot, un message qui, malgré la rancœur, fit battre violemment son cœur.

Adrien: Je ne t'oublie pas.

Tikki qui lisait les messages derrière son épaule sembla ravie.

"Tu vois? Je suis certaine qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et Lila. Il y a sûrement une autre explication."

La mention du nom de sa rivale réveilla la blessure. Le sentiment de bien-être qui s'était installé au moment de lire le message fût remplacé par une vague désagréable d'amertume. Elle ferma la fenêtre de message et laissa tomber le téléphone sur son lit.

"Ce ne sont que des mots."

Elle se laissa retomber, la tête dans l'oreiller, et se permit une crise de larmes. Une fois la douleur apaisée, elle se prépara sans entrain pour la journée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien s'était levé tôt. Il avait sa première séance avec son entraîneur privé. Contrairement aux cours d'escrime, de Chinois ou de piano, il trouvait que cette nouvelle obligation était particulièrement bénéfique. L'heure et demie passa très rapidement, la colère et les tracas étaient remplacés par la sueur et l'effort physique. Son entraîneur fût étonné de l'endurance et la force de son nouvel athlète. Il le fit se dépasser plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un élève auparavant. La séance permit au modèle de se vider carrément l'esprit et il en finit plus reposé qu'épuisé. La douche termina de le calmer et il avait maintenant les idées assez claires pour élaborer une stratégie afin de récupérer Marinette.

Il commença par lui envoyer un message, bref, concis, qui voulait tout dire. "Je ne t'oublie pas." Puis, il alla déjeuner et se prépara pour une enième séance photo suivi d'un cours de piano. Quand il put enfin consulter ses messages, il s'attendait à avoir une réponse. Rien. Elle avait pourtant lu le message mais ne l'avait visiblement pas trouvé digne d'être répondu. Adrien donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

"Plagg, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi elle m'ignore?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit: pourquoi t'embêter avec des filles quand tu peux avoir tout le fromage que tu veux."

"Ouais, ok, laisse tomber." Plagg n'était vraiment pas le confident idéal et Nino et lui avait vidé la question la veille. Son père? Juste à repenser à leur dernière conversation, Adrien rougit d'embarras. Mais qui? Qui les connaissait suffisamment tous les deux pour lui donner un coup de main? La réponse vint d'elle-même et il se mortifia de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt: Alya!

Il composa un message sur son téléphone et s'assit sur son lit. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il attendait patiemment une réponse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alya et Marinette avait opté pour une activité particulièrement féminine: le shopping. Pas que les deux demoiselles aient une folle envie de se payer de nouveaux vêtements; en fait, Marinette dépensait plutôt son argent de poche dans les magasins de tissus. Mais se promener ainsi dans les rayons, lui permettait de trouver l'inspiration pour de nouveaux vêtements qu'elle confectionnerait éventuellement pour elle et Alya.

Elles étaient à présent assise à la table d'un café. Marinette avait raconté l'essentiel de sa soirée à Alya et elle gribouillait maintenant dans son carnet de croquis alors qu'Alya consultait les derniers messages reçus sur le Ladyblog. Entre deux articles, une notification apparue au bas de son écran.

"Adrien?"

Marinette leva brusquement la tête.

"Quoi?"

"Adrien m'envoie un message."

"Mais pourquoi?"

Alya ouvrit la fenêtre de message pour le consulter.

Adrien: J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Marinette m'ignore. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Alya fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard sévère à sa meilleure copine.

"Tu ignores Adrien?"

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Adrien."

"Attends un peu, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement. D'abord, tu couches avec lui puis, tu refuses de sortir avec, préférant Cédrick et maintenant, tu l'ignores? Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas été akumatisée?"

Marinette n'avait rien à opposer à son amie; elle ne voulait pas parler de la photo avec Lila. C'était comme si en parler officialiserait l'évènement. Son manque d'argument la contraria au point où elle en fût sec avec la rousse. Avec un air plutôt revêche, elle repris son dessin tout en répondant.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas réclamé les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir."

Elle s'en voulait un peu d'utiliser ce ton avec son amie mais, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le ménage dans sa vie amoureuse, elle ne voulait pas en parler.

"Hey, dis donc. Je suis là pour aider moi. Tu m'inquiètes Mari. Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais je peux te jurer que je vais le trouver et que je vais faire en sorte que tu maries ton prince charmant, sinon je ne m'appelle pas Alya Césaire."

"Alya, s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas."

"Tut tut... tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne laisserai pas tomber."

Marinette soupira. Inutile de raisonner Alya lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

Alya tapa une brève réponse au modèle avant de ranger son téléphone.

"Allez, range tout ça, il y a encore plein de vitrines à aller lécher."

Les deux copines n'évoquèrent plus l'épineux sujet de conversation. Ils optèrent pour des discussions plus divertissantes et Marinette rentra chez elle le cœur plus léger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La réponse d'Alya ne se fit pas trop attendre. Le stress d'Adrien retomba d'un cran lorsqu'il en prit connaissance.

Alya: Fais moi confiance. Je m'en occupe.

Il avait une alliée... et une de taille. Il put respirer mieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette semaine-là prit des apparences de cauchemar pour Adrien. D'abord, Marinette refusait de même le regarder. De plus, elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec l'acteur et pour couronner le tout, le tournage du court métrage avait commencé et afin de libérer rapidement Nathanaël et Marinette pour qu'ils se consacrent plus aux décors et aux costumes, c'était leurs scènes qui seraient les premières à être tourner.

Les deux concernés s'étaient vu gratifiés d'un congé de devoir afin qu'ils terminent les costumes et décors nécessaires pour ces scènes. Marinette avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que tout soit prêt pour le vendredi. Ils devaient tournés les premières scènes après les cours.

La plupart des élèves décidèrent de rester pour assister à ces premiers pas de leur court-métrage. Marinette savait trop bien ce qui se préparait, mais elle se consolait en se disant que ce serait vite du passé. Elle était assise à son pupitre à se remémorer son texte quand Cédrick vint la narguer. Il se pencha à son oreille.

"Enfin ma belle, tu vas pouvoir m'embrasser de nouveau."

"Hey, l'espace personnel, tu connais? Si tu veux que je sois brillante, laisse-moi étudier s'il te plaît."

"Si tu veux répéter la scène, je suis disponible."

Elle le repoussa et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

"Il n'y aura qu'une seule prise et je te promets qu'elle sera parfaite. Alors, profite en, ce sera la dernière fois."

Malgré le coup dur, Cédrick garda le sourire. "Ne parle pas contre ton cœur ma belle."

Il s'éloigna. Marinette se frotta les yeux de ses paumes. Elle était trop en colère pour être efficace. C'était inutile de même essaye; elle décida plutôt d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

En arrivant près d'un corridor, elle entendit des voix familières et son cœur fit un bond: Lila et Adrien. Elle figea. La jalousie s'emparait d'elle, son sang donnait l'impression de bouillir. Elle hésitait entre se dévoiler et montrer à Adrien qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu ou écouter discrètement et avoir des certitudes sur la situation. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

"Allez Adrien, tu sais très bien qu'il faut répéter encore toi et moi."

"Et tu sais très bien que je n'embarquerai pas dans ton jeu une autre fois."

"Je regrette. C'était plus fort que moi. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être attirée par toi."

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil discret dans le corridor. Elle vit Lila qui jouait avec le col de chemise d'Adrien. Elle serra les poings.

"Ça aurait pu aller bien plus loin tu sais." Elle avait pris un ton séducteur et remontait tranquillement sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

Le modèle ne se laissa pas faire; d'un geste brusque, il lui attrapa la main et l'éloigna de lui.

"Non, impossible Lila."

"Attends, ne joue pas les farouches; je sais très bien que je ne serais pas la première."

Le regard d'Adrien se durcit. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Oh, arrêtes, Marinette l'a raconté à tout le monde."

Le cerveau de Marinette s'arrêta. QUOI? Comment avait-elle su? Les seules personnes à savoir était elle et Adrien... et leurs meilleurs amis... et Cédrick. Évidemment... Cédrick! À partir de ce moment, elle sut parfaitement comment il s'était procuré la photo. Lila et Cédrick: pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte plus tôt?

Dans la tête d'Adrien, c'était tout aussi chaotique. Marinette n'était pas du genre à raconter ce genre d'histoire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Non, il ne devait pas douter de Marinette au profit de Lila, c'était elle la menteuse.

"Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire? Après tout ce que tu m'as raconté comme bobards? Tu peux toujours courir. Si tu veux qu'on répète, c'est d'accord. Mais on répètera à l'école, sous la supervision de ceux qui ont écrit le script. Plus question que tu me fasse un sale coup. Et cesse de me tourner autour."

Lila ne se laissa pas démonter. "D'accord. Mais à ta place, je cesserais de courir après Marinette; elle est avec Cédrick maintenant."

"Ça, ça ne te regarde pas." Il s'éloigna d'elle.

Lila n'avait pas totalement atteint son objectif, mais elle avait semé le doute dans l'esprit d'Adrien. Elle tourna les talons avec un sourire triomphant.

Marinette entendit Adrien se rapprocher. Elle se dépêcha d'aller se cacher dans un autre couloir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait espionné sa conversation avec Lila. Elle s'assit par terre pour digérer les nouvelles informations. Adrien n'avait pas couché avec Lila. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé. C'était cette...cette... elle n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

Dire qu'elle s'était rabaissé à embrasser Cédrick. Oh, et Adrien le savait. Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle se cacha la tête dans les mains et resta ainsi de longues minutes. Comment allait-elle affronter l'amour de sa vie après cela?

"Mari?"

Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Alya.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

La styliste se ressaisit et se releva.

"Rien, tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule."

Alya eut l'air sceptique. "Si tu le dis. Tout le monde te cherche, c'est le moment de tourner ta scène avec Cédrick"

Marinette soupira d'un air résigné; aussi bien en finir au plus vite.

En longeant les corridors, elle en profita pour compléter les informations qu'elle détenait sur Adrien et Lila.

"Dit Alya, tu savais qu'Adrien a embrassé Lila?"

"Que Lila a embrassé Adrien, tu veux dire. Oui Nino m'a raconté. La peste, elle a trafiqué le script pour qu'il l'embrasse. Adrien était en furie, il est parti de chez elle aussitôt."

Le récit d'Alya collait avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et il lui confirmait ce qu'elle espérait savoir.

"Mais pourquoi tu demandes dis? Tu fais confiance à Adrien, j'espère; le pauvre n'a que toi dans la tête. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'ignore comme ça."

Au grand dam d'Alya, Marinette resta silencieuse et, de toute façon, elles arrivaient sur les lieux du tournage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le séance de tournage était interminable. Marinette n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la peau de son personnage; d'avoir à embrasser Cédrick de nouveau la dégoutait et cela se répercutait sur les quelques lignes qu'elle devait d'abord réciter. Alya s'impatientait

"Mari, on en est à notre 21e prise. C'est simple, tu dois avoir l'air séductrice et maléfique à la fois. Tu veux le conquérir. Oh attends, j'ai une idée." Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son amie. "Tu vois le beau blond derrière Cédrick? Tu n'as qu'à te rappeler cette nuit où vous l'avez fait trois fois..."

Marinette rougit. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit pour les trois fois."

Alya eut un sourire satisfait. "Bah, il semble que lui en garde un bon souvenir."

La jeune fille jeta un œil au garçon en question. Il la regardait intensément, une lueur dans les yeux. Elle ne fût pas capable de soutenir le regard. Elle rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête en soufflant à sa meilleure amie. "Bonne idée."

"Génial. Allez tout le monde, on reprend et cette fois-ci, ce sera la dernière." Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

Marinette prit une grande respiration puis Nino annonça, une fois de plus, le signal de départ. "Action!"

"Aussi bien en finir!" Pensa Marinette. Elle lança un autre regard en direction d'Adrien et appela les souvenirs de cette soirée. À la pensée du corps parfait de son ami, un sourire enjôleur apparut instantanément sur son visage. Elle voulait y passer les mains de nouveau, elle voulait son souffle dans son cou une autre fois. Elle avançait vers Cédrick d'une démarche sensuelle, gardant en tête les images du modèle qui avait ravi son cœur. L'acteur n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans son rôle, d'abord parce qu'il en avait l'habitude mais surtout parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir attiré par l'attitude séductrice de Marinette.

Adrien observait la scène avec un sentiment désagréable dans le creux du ventre. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre mais il était incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Marinette était irrésistible et il aurait juré qu'elle lui avait jeté un regard à lui.

"Tu sais... " Marinette était maintenant face à Cédrick. Elle passa un doigt de son cou, à son nombril en se lèchant subtilement la lèvre inférieure. "Emma n'a pas autant à offrir que moi..." Elle leva la tête vers l'acteur et tenta de ne pas perdre le fil malgré ce qui allait suivre. "J'ai quelques petites idées en tête qui ne te déplairaient pas." Elle l'accrocha par le col de la chemise et l'embrassa avec passion.

"Coupé... parfait Marinette! C'était parfait." On a fini pour ce soir.

Adrien avait serré les poings. Il tentait de contenir sa jalousie. Il pouvait contrôler ses gestes mais son expression le trahissait sans l'ombre d'un doute et Alya avait tout vu. Elle alla vers le modèle pour le réconforter.

"Hey beau blond, ce n'est que du cinéma... il n'y a rien de vrai dans tout cela, tu sais?"

"Mais samedi, c'était vrai. Et puis, j'ai pas envie d'en parler."

Il se leva et quitta précipitamment le local. Alya le suivit du regard alors que Marinette venait la retrouver.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

"Je dois te faire un dessin. Entre le vrai baiser de samedi et le faux d'aujourd'hui... tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être dévoré par la jalousie."

Marinette se sentait mal. Elle voulait le bonheur d'Adrien, elle le voulait réellement. La preuve: elle sortait avec cet acteur de malheur pour lui éviter la perpétuité. Elle devait trouver un plan pour rapidement se sortir de cette situation. Et si elle en parlait à Chat Noir? Il aurait peut-être une solution. Elle ne perdrait rien à essayer de le contacter; au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'il était son dernier espoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrien s'était arrêté à la sortie de l'école. Il avait un but bien précis en tête. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que l'acteur sortirait seul. Il eût de la chance; quand Cédrick passa à côté de lui, il l'interpella.

"Leroy!"

"Oh Adrien, tu as aimé la scène? Intense, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Marinette?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est que mon charme naturel qui opère."

"On ne me la joue pas, il y a même pas deux semaines, elle était incapable de te sentir."

"Les choses peuvent changer, je suis un bon parti."

Son sourire impertinent acheva de frustrer le modèle.

"Marinette est une fille intelligente, elle sait qu'elle mérite mieux que cela et je vais m'assurer personnellement qu'elle ait mieux."

"Laisse tomber Agreste. Elle a fait son choix."

"Les choses peuvent changer."

"Tu veux parier? Marinette n'oserait jamais aller contre ma volonté, et dans ton propre intérêt, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'y inciter."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"Je me trompes où il y a des secrets que tu ne souhaites pas voir dévoiler au grand public?"

Adrien resta figé, Cédrick savait-il réellement qui il était?

"La réaction que j'attendais. C'est très touchant de voir à quel point Marinette tiens à te préserver d'éventuels problèmes. Au final, elle s'attachera à moi et toi, tu ne sera qu'un souvenir. Je n'ai qu'une touche à presser pour que la vérité soit partout sur les réseaux sociaux... preuve à l'appui. Alors tiens-toi à carreau Agreste."

Il laissa le modèle immobilisé par la stupeur. Le dernier coup avait été porté, il serait définitivement débarrassé de son rival. Que c'était triste d'avoir à vivre sous la coupe d'un père aussi strict. Mais, de son côté, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre que Gabriel Agreste fasse marcher son fils aussi droit.

Adrien s'assit sur les marches, abasourdi. La soirée avait été riche en émotions. Il ne lui venait que des questions. Quel était ce secret que Cédrick et Marinette connaissaient sur lui? Considérant que Marinette avait céder au chantage, ce ne pouvait être que du sérieux et il ne voyait qu'un seul secret qui en vaille la peine: Chat Noir. Et merde!

Cédrick l'inquiétait plus que Marinette. Quoique... comment Lila avait-elle su pour leur aventure d'un soir? Est-ce que la styliste s'en était réellement vantée? Non, il ne pouvait pas prêter foi aux propos de Lila. Peut-être avait-elle surprise une conversation entre elle et Alya. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions et malgré l'heure, il savait exactement comment aller la rejoindre. Il se cacha derrière un mur et s'assura d'être seule. Maintenant qu'elle savait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

"Plagg, transforme-moi!"

En deux bonds, il avait franchi la distance entre le toit de l'école et le balcon de Marinette. Il tapa à sa fenêtre et attendit patiemment. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, elle lui fit un sourire étonné mais soulagé et le laissa entrer.

"Chat, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Le temps d'atterrir sur son lit et une lueur verte éclaira la pièce.

"Adrien!"


	12. La Dislocoeur

Chloé avait beau être centrée sur elle-même, elle n'en était pas moins observatrice pour autant. Elle avait bien remarqué l'association de sa nouvelle amie avec l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Au début, elle croyait que c'était dans son propre intérêt que Lila avait développé une telle amitié, mais elle avait vite déchanté.

À peine trois jours après l'alliance des deux malfaisants, elle avait posé la question à sa copine. "Bon tu sembles plutôt proche de Cédrick maintenant. J'imagine que tu lui parles de moi un peu."

"Euh, Chloé, ce n'est pas encore le temps... je.. dois gagner sa confiance. Ensuite, je pourrai agir dans ton intérêt. Tu dois me laisser du temps. Tu comprends?"

"D'accord mais tu sais que je ne suis pas patiente."

"Oui je sais, mais allez, avec une allure comme la tienne... et... et ta notoriété en plus, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville et tu le sais."

"Et Marinette?"

" Ce n'est qu'une passade voyons, tu sais comment sont les garçons. Le temps de l'attirer dans son lit et ce ne sera qu'un souvenir."

"Si tu peux éviter que ça se rende jusque-là, j'apprécierai."

"Bien sûr Chloé, tu sais très bien que ton amitié est importante. »

"Évidemment, je suis irrésistible."

La conversation s'était terminée comme cela. Chloé n'était pas totalement satisfaite mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Ce soir-là, en voyant le regard de Cédrick sur Marinette avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, elle aurait voulu crier sa rage de tous ses poumons. Elle s'était raisonnée mais elle avait été plus que patiente. Quand Nino mit fin à la scène et que les élèves se dispersèrent, elle ne tarda pas à retrouver sa copine pour mettre les pendules à l'heure.

"Hey Lila, ce que j'ai vu ce soir, c'est loin d'être à mon avantage. Je veux Cédrick."

Lila en avait assez des attitudes de princesse de la fille du maire, elle ne lui était plus utile de toute façon. Elle lui fit un sourire cruel. "Mais tu ne l'auras pas."

"Attends, je croyais qu'on avait un marché. Si tu n'honores pas ta partie, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'aide avec Adrien."

Lila éclata d'un rire qui glaça le sang de la blonde. "Comme si tu avais une influence sur Adrien. Je m'excuse ma pauvre Chloé mais si ton nom était Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tu aurais peut-être un minimum d'effet sur les deux garçons, mais présentement, pour les deux, tu n'es rien."

" Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tout le monde m'adore."

"Ah ouais, et bien, ouvre bien les yeux ma grande. Cédrick a définitivement jeté son dévolu sur Marinette et je serai très très près pour ramasser les morceaux du cœur brisé d'Adrien. Et toi..." Elle lui servit le regard le plus impitoyable dont elle était capable. "Bien toi, tu pleureras une fois de plus dans les bras de ton cher papa."

Chloé n'était même pas capable de répondre. La méchanceté de Lila dépassait tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais été capable. L'expression de son adversaire prit des airs de triomphe. "Tu devrais pouvoir bien dormir à nouveau d'ici quelques semaines... en attendant. Ciao bella!."

La fenêtre s'ouvrit dans le repère du Papillon. "Enfin, une nouvelle victime. Et si ce n'est pas cette chère Antibug. Malheureusement, le personnage ne fera pas l'affaire, mais j'ai bien une petite idée. Cœur brisé, ce n'est pas nouveau, on va s'amuser un peu. Envole-toi maléfique akuma et noircit son cœur."

Assise sur un banc de la cour d'école, Chloé avait arraché avec rage le bracelet d'amitié que lui avait jadis offert Lila et elle le serrait maintenant dans son poing comme si elle étranglait celle qui lui avait donné. C'est dans cet objet que l'akuma alla se loger.

"Dislocoeur, je suis le Papillon. On t'a autrefois connu sous le nom d'Antibug mais pour déstabiliser ceux qui t'ont blessés, en plus de Ladybug et Chat Noir, brouillons les cartes ensemble toi et moi. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, tu as maintenant le pouvoir de briser les cœurs de tous ceux qui sont sur ton chemin. En échange, tu n'auras qu'à me cueillir les Miraculous au passage. Tâche de ne pas échouer ce coup-ci."

"Promis Papillon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adrien?"

"Marinette, écoute-moi, je..."

Il ne put finir sa phrase, un cri aigu se fit entendre par la trappe toujours ouverte.

"Ça vient du collège. Désolé Mari, je reviens dès que je peux, promis. Plagg, transforme-moi!"

"Déjà, mais on vient juste d'aaaaa..."

À peine fût-il transformé qu'il était déjà sorti par où il était rentré.

Tikki sortit de sa cachette. "Marinette? C'est..."

"Je sais Tikki, je sais. Adrien est Chat Noir."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Tu crois qu'il est souffrant?"

"Aucune idée. Mais j'espère que non parce que le devoir nous appelle."

"Tu es certaine que tu es en état de combattre?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix Tikki. De toute façon, Marinette le sait peut-être mais Ladybug est toujours censée l'ignorer."

"T'as raison."

"Allez plus le temps de discuter. Tikki, transforme-moi!"

Ladybug n'eut pas à chercher son camarade bien longtemps. Il était perché sur le toit du collège, visiblement en train d'observer la scène qui se produisait dans la cour. Elle alla rapidement le rejoindre.

"Chat Noir?"

"Bonsoir ma Lady."

D'emblée, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. "Tu vas bien?"

"On ne peut mieux. Pourquoi cette question?"

"Oh pour rien, je m'informais juste."

"Tu vas voir ma Lady, ce cas-là semble plutôt divertissant."

Il pointa un doigt griffu en direction de la cour qui était plutôt sombre, la silhouette en pleurs éclairée par le lampadaire était parfaitement reconnaissable.

"Mais...c'est Lila! C'est elle qui a crié comme ça?"

"Ah, toi aussi tu as entendu? Oui, je crois bien que c'est elle. Mais regarde qui la menace."

Elle tourna le regard vers une silhouette dans la pénombre, une silhouette avec de grandes ailes et un carquois. Quelque chose clochait pourtant dans son physique : le super vilain semblait plus frêle que ce qu'il aurait dû être."

"Mes yeux me jouent des tours ou on dirait le Dislocoeur? Mais attends, ce n'est pas Kim... c'est, c'est une fille."

"Dans le mille! J'ajouterais même que c'est Chloé!"

"Quoi? Chloé? Tu en es certain?"

"Vision nocturne. Fais-moi confiance ma Lady."

"Mais Chloé, c'est Antibug."

"Pourquoi, tu crois qu'il y a une règle ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Non, tu as raison. Je ne crois pas que mon kwami m'en ait jamais parlé."

"Le Papillon avait probablement envie de s'amuser un peu. J'ignorais qu'il avait le sens de l'humour."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, pourquoi elle n'attaque pas?"

"Plus tôt, elle disait vouloir se délecter du spectacle de Lila qui versait de vraies larmes."

"Il faut avouer que de vraies larmes, elle a pas du en verser souvent."

"Ne prends pas trop le parti de Chloé, elle pourrais lui apprendre quelques trucs, crois-moi."

Marinette savait pertinemment comment Chat Noir connaissait aussi bien Chloé, mais Ladybug n'était pas supposée le savoir.

"Et tu sais cela parce que?"

Il se gratta l'arrière du cou.

"Bah, c'est évident non, c'est Chloé... Euh! Tu crois qu'elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que Kim?"

Il fut interrompu par le rire de Chloé. "Si Adrien te voyait présentement. Tu as l'air minable ma pauvre Lila. Le peu de respect qu'il avait pour toi serait complètement envolé. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance puisque tu peux maintenant dire adieu à tes sentiments... pour lui et pour tout ceux que tu aimais."

Elle lança une flèche qui toucha sa cible. Les lèvres de Lila prirent une couleur noir et ses yeux perdirent toute expression. Elle sortie une photo de son sac à main et la déchira en mille miette.

"Une photo de t...d'Adrien?

Chat Noir n'eut pas conscience de l'erreur qu'allait faire sa partenaire.

"En plein ça. C'est confirmé. Elle a bien les mêmes pouvoirs."

La Dislocoeur s'envola soudainement avec un rire glacial. Elle ne remarquât pas les deux silhouettes tapies dans l'ombre. "Maintenant Cédrick, tu vas l'oublier ta Marinette. Si tu ne m'aimes pas moi, tu n'aimeras plus personne."

Ladybug murmura pour elle-même. "Bonne idée!"

De son côté Chat noir pensait au plus profond de lui-même que si les dégâts de cette nouvelle Dislocoeur se limitaient à Lila et Cédrick, il ne s'en porterait que mieux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste, il devait agir. Il fit un geste de la tête à sa partenaire et ils partirent à la poursuite de leur nouvelle ennemie.

"Dis donc Chaton, cette fois-ci, ça te dit d'éviter les flèches?"

"Si elles te visent toi, je ne peux rien te promettre. Au fait, la dernière fois, comment est-ce que je me suis défait du mauvais sort. Disons, que ce serait un truc utile à apprendre pour la suite."

Le vol de la Dislocoeur venait de s'arrêter. Les deux superhéros s'arrêtèrent à quelques toits de la maison de Cédrick. Alors que Chat Noir se tournait vers sa coéquipière pour connaître la réponse à sa question, celle-ci semblait vouloir fuir son regard."

"Ma Lady? Je peux savoir?"

"Ouais bien, c'est un truc tout simple en fait. Tu vois le seul remède contre la haine, bah, c'est l'amour alors..." Elle prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage."… suffit d'un baiser."

Chat Noir, qui était en position de combat se releva de tout son long. "J'ai mal compris là. Non parce que sinon, tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as embrassé."

Elle évita son regard et hocha la tête.

"Et tu n'as pas trouvé important de m'en parler plus tôt."

Elle se tourna vivement. "Tu trouves que c'est un sujet de conversation facile à aborder peut-être?"

"Peut-être pas, mais ça me concerne aussi."

"Ok. On se calme là, sinon Chloé aura pas besoin de nous décocher une flèche. Ce qu'il faut que tu retiennes, c'est que seul le véritable amour pour vaincre la haine alors... si moi je me mange une flèche..."

"Attends, le véritable amour? C'est comme ça que tu voyais notre relation à ce moment?"

Marinette savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait ce jour-là. Ça l'avait d'ailleurs longtemps empêché de dormir. Comment avait-elle pu sortir Chat de sa transe avec un baiser si elle était amoureuse d'Adrien? Mais la révélation d'aujourd'hui avait répondu à cette énigme; chat est Adrien, inconsciemment, elle embrassait réellement son véritable amour. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça à son partenaire sans compromettre son identité. Impossible, elle devait se sortir de ce pétrin.

"Ce n'est pas le temps de discuter de notre relation, on a un akuma à capturer. Tu sais ce que tu as à savoir. Si je me fait toucher, embrasse-moi!"

Elle sauta sur un autre toit, pour se rapprocher de leur cible. Avant de la rejoindre, Chat s'exclama pour lui-même. "Demandé comme ça, c'est tellement romantique." Puis la réalité le frappa et il alla la rejoindre en s'écriant. "Mais si tu n'es pas mon vrai amour?"

Ladybug qui doutait fortement que ce soit le cas, siffla entre ses dents. "C'est pas le temps d'en discuter. Au pire essaie. Ça ne marchera simplement pas."

"Ouais et après j'ai intérêt à déguerpir avant que tu m'attaques avec ton Luckycharm. Excellent plan." Chat était boudeur et sarcastique. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais bon, Adrien passait par de mauvais moments alors, cela ne l'a surprenait pas non plus.

Ils entendirent un autre cri. La Dislocoeur avait visiblement réussi à entrer dans le domicile de Cédrick et avait effrayé sa mère, sa sœur, sa bonne ou peu importe; une femme avait crié.

Ladybug se donna une claque mentale et se concentra sur l'ennemi à combattre. « Suis-moi, j'ai un plan. »

Ils se posèrent tous les deux sur le toit de la maison devant celle de Cédrick. Il y avait peu de lumières allumées, ce qui était une bonne indication d'où pouvait bien se trouver Chloé. «Ok, on la piège dans cette pièce. Je la ficelle avec mon yo-yo et on trouve son akuma. Compris? »

« Je te suis. »

Les deux superhéros se faufilèrent par la fenêtre qui s'avéra être celle de la chambre de Cédrick. Le garçon affublé d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer était recroquevillé dans un coin de son lit alors que dans le coin opposé, la Dislocoeur le menaçait avec une de ses flèches. La super vilaine étudia rapidement la situation.

« C'est très gentil de passer me voir Ladybug et Chat Noir. J'avais prévu cette flèche pour ce cher Cédrick, mais j'en ai tout plein d'autres en réserve. »

Elle décocha la flèche en leur direction mais ils se séparèrent et la flèche sortit par la fenêtre. En se déplaçant, Ladybug remarquât quelque chose qui la distraya sur le bureau de l'acteur : une photo de Marinette.

« Ladybug, attention. » Chat noir n'arriva pas à temps. La vue de son propre cliché l'avait distraite au point où elle avait perdu la fraction de seconde qui lui aurait évité d'être touchée. Tout ne fût que noirceur.

« Hey merde, Ladybug! » Quand elle se tourna, vers lui, Chat noir redouta l'expression de haine qui se dégageait de sa partenaire.

« Ladybug, occupe-toi de Chat Noir, je veux sa bague! J'ai une proie de choix à m'occuper. »

« Compte sur moi. »

Chat Noir savait qu'avec deux ennemis dans une même pièce, il n'avait aucune chance. Il sauta par la fenêtre et pris un peu de distance. S'il n'y avait que Ladybug à combattre, ce serait beaucoup plus facile, enfin, considérant le fait que c'était Ladybug. Maintenant, la question qui se posait à lui : aurait-il le pouvoir de la faire revenir à elle? Son cœur était partagé. S'il échouait, il devrait continuer de combattre la Dislocoeur et Ladybug seul; s'il réussissait, son cœur trahissait Marinette.

Il s'arrêta sur un toit assez grand pour avoir le temps de voir arriver sa partenaire. Elle atterrit devant lui avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse qu'elle en avait l'habitude. La haine l'avait rendue à l'était sauvage.

« Luckycharm! Des menottes? Intéressant »

Au fond de lui-même, Chat Noir hurla de joie. Malgré le sort qu'avait subi Marinette, Tikki travaillait encore pour lui. Pour lui mettre les menottes, elle devrait s'approcher près, très près. Elle ne devait pas se douter de son plan.

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Ladybug. »

« Arrête de faire ton gentil chaton, tu ne m'auras pas par la gentillesse. Je t'explique le plan, je te mets ces menottes et je te prends ta bague et si jamais tu essaies seulement de lever ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur moi, tu peux dire au revoir à tes bijoux de famille mon minet. Je me fais bien comprendre? »

« Je répète, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi. »

« Alors sois un minou docile et tout va bien aller. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, sûre d'elle mais méfiante à la fois. Même dans la colère, elle était magnifique. Il la laissa approcher, ne fit aucun geste brusque. Il lui tendit même tranquillement les bras. Elle empoigna une de ses mains et avant d'y attacher la première menotte le consulta du regard.

Lorsqu'elle eut relevé la tête, Chat Noir s'exécuta. Il posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes et il les ressentit : ces mêmes papillon qu'il avait connu avec Marinette. Il maudissait et savourait cette sensation toute à la fois. Ladybug fût bientôt bien moins rigide et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, entourant son cou des siens, allant jouer dans ses mèches blondes.

Totalement désemparé, Chat Noir rompit le baiser. Il était retourné à la case départ. Comment allait-il affronter Marinette après cela? Il secoua la tête et décida de revenir au moment présent.

« Allez, il faut arrêter Chloé »

Sa coéquipière se ressaisit rapidement et suivit le félin sur les toits en direction du domicile de Cédrick. La chambre était vide.

Chat Noir était découragé. « Où ils sont maintenant? »

« J'ai bien une petite idée. Suis-moi! »

À la suite de Ladybug, il comprit rapidement où elle l'amenait et pour cause, c'était sa maison et elle avait vu juste. À travers la fenêtre, on apercevait la Dislocoeur qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Elle attend Adrien. Tu vois, la fenêtre est restée ouverte. Suis-moi, j'ai un plan et surtout aucun bruit.»

Ladybug se percha doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Chloé n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà, elle l'avait emprisonnée dans son yoyo. Elle lança son Luckycharm à son coéquipier. « Attache-là, je vais avoir besoin de mon yo-yo. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu étais censé me ramené son Miraculous. »

En menottant son ennemie, le félin lui fit un sourire narquois. « Ne te fais pas d'idées ma belle, c'est purement professionnel. »

« Chat Noir, son akuma, tu crois qu'il est où? »

« Euh, si je regarde l'attirail, la seule chose qui cloche, c'est le bracelet. »

« Tu as sûrement raison. » Elle arracha le bijou et l'écrasa d'un pied. Elle fût ravie d'en voir s'échapper un papillon violet.

« Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye-bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug. »

Alors que Chat noir admirait d'un air absent les coccinelles lumineuses faire leur œuvre, les boucles d'oreilles de sa coéquipière bipèrent dangereusement.

« Ma Lady, il te reste moins d'une minute. Dépêche-toi à filer, je m'occupe de Chloé»

« Merci. » Et elle était partie.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Marinette tomba en état panique. Adrien était Chat Noir, son Chat Noir. Il allait sûrement se pointer d'une minute à l'autre et elle n'était définitivement pas prête à l'affronter. « Tikki, je n'y arriverai pas! »

« Marinette, c'est Chat Noir. Tu as toujours été à l'aise avec Chat Noir. »

« Oui mais c'est aussi Adrien. Je suis qu'une grosse débilosaure quand il s'agit d'Adrien. Et j'ai couché avec en plus. Oh non! Tikki, j'ai couché avec Chat Noir. »

La kwami éclata de rire. «C'est si grave que ça? C'est l'amour de ta vie non? »

« Oh Tikki, ce soir j'ai enfin compris pourquoi je l'avais délivré du Dislocoeur la dernière fois. Oh mon dieu! »

Tikki fût alarmée. « Quoi Marinette? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Chat Noir a délivré Ladybug… il va croire que Ladybug est l'amour de sa vie. Il va laisser tomber Marinette et je vais devoir me marier avec Cédrick. »

« Marinette, Adrien ne te laissera pas tomber aussi facilement et dois-je te rappeler que tu es Ladybug?»

« Mais il ne le sait pas. »

« Justement, d'habitude, je ne te donnerais pas ce genre de conseil, mais les choses ont changées et je crois que pour votre bien à vous deux, il faudrait mieux que tu lui dises. »

« QUOI? NON! Je ne suis pas prête Tikki. Je ne suis pas prête du tout. »

« Bien tu devras l'envisager. Pense à comment lui se sent présentement. »

« Tu as raison. Je… je vais y penser. Mais pas ce soir, d'accord? »

Elle entendit un léger coup sur son balcon. « Il est là Tikki, cache toi! »

Elle son courage à deux mains et lui ouvrit la trappe au moment où il cogna. Comme la fois précédente, il se détransforma aussitôt atterri sur le lit. Son regard était troublé, elle savait pourquoi. Ils avaient une longue nuit de discussion devant eux. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'en sortir?


	13. Ladybug et Chat Noir

Ils étaient assis sur le lit à se fixer dans les yeux depuis quelques secondes.

« Alors? Chat noir hein? » Elle poussa un petit rire nerveux.

« Ouais. » Il garda le silence un instant. « Mari… Cédrick, il m'a dit. Je suis désolé que tu aies à subir tout cela. Ça ne te concerne pas et… »

« Hey, ça me concerne autant que toi. Nous sommes deux dans cette histoire. »

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Dans sa tête, les pensées se mirent à se bousculer. Deux? Nous? Non, elle ne voulait pas dire que… Il entreprit de l'observer plus attentivement. Les yeux bleus profonds, les cheveux bleutés… d'accord mais, elles étaient si différentes dans leur façon d'agir. Pourtant, tout se tenait. Marinette, la douce et timide Marinette était aussi toujours la première à se battre pour la justice et à aider les autres. À bien y penser, il ne verrait personne d'autre dans le rôle de Ladybug.

Marinette commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de son ami. Il était visiblement dans un état de réflexion mêlée à de la stupéfaction; mais qu'avait-elle dit pour le plonger dans un état pareil? Elle n'avait pas rêvé cette soirée, c'était bien avec lui qu'elle l'avait passée. « Adrien? J'ai raison n'est-ce pas? On a vécu tout cela ensemble, je pensais qu'on était, enfin…»

« Partenaires? »

Marinette éclata de rire. « Partenaires? C'est pas un peu disons… froid comme terme? Je veux dire, à moins que tu n'aies aucun sentiment pour moi. »

« Mais, bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré. Je, enfin… je ne m'attendais pas à te découvrir comme ça. »

Cette fois-ci, elle était perplexe. « Me découvrir? »

« Ma Lady et ma princesse, c'est tellement le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Maintenant elle comprenait et elle n'était pas certaine du tout d'être ravie de la tournure de la conversation. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, Adrien l'avait découvert. Lorsqu'il vit son expression, le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose clochait.

« Ma Lady, ça va? »

« Tu m'as découvert! »

« Euh… »

« Tu sais qui je suis! »

« Ma Lady, respire… »

« TIKKI! »

« Mari, calme-toi et explique-moi, je ne comprends plus rien là. »

« Marinette, respire, tu savais très bien qu'il fallait le lui dire à un moment ou à un autre. » La kwami avait mis la main sur l'épaule de Marinette. Adrien les regardait à tour de rôle. Il voulait des réponses mais sa partenaire semblait présentement hors service.

« Tikki, tu peux m'expliquer, je… je suis un peu perdu là. »

Plagg arriva sur l'entrefaite. Il se percha sur l'épaule d'Adrien, hilare. Il était incapable de se contenir. La petite coccinelle le regardât d'un air sévère.

« Oh Plagg, sois un peu gentil veux-tu. Tu vois bien que les deux sont en état de choc. »

« Je suis désolé Tik, c'est juste la révélation la plus hilarante que nous ayons connu. »

Adrien se fâcha contre son kwami. « Plagg, tu peux arrêter de te foutre de nous et nous expliquer finalement. » Le petit chat était incapable de se contenir. Tikki lui jeta un regard sévère et entreprit de donner le peu d'explications qu'elles avaient.

« Adrien, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu entre toi et Marinette. Vous devriez recommencer du début. Qu'est-ce que Cédrick t'a dit exactement? »

Marinette, qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse à fixer le mur en essayant de respirer, tourna son regard vers son compagnon.

« Euh, et bien, il m'a dit que Marinette sortait avec lui et qu'en échange, il ne dirait pas à tous que je suis Chat Noir. »

L'état de panique de Marinette s'accentua. « QUOI? Cédrick sait que tu es Chat Noir. Adrien, c'est la cata! Il va le dire à tout le monde, il va s'en servir contre nous. On ne peut pas… »

« Attends, tu le savais non? C'est pour ça que tu sors avec Cédrick. Pour ne pas qu'il le dise… »

« NON! Je sors avec Cédrick pour ne pas qu'il publie les photos. »

« Les photos! Quelles photos? »

Marinette prit son téléphone, pesa sur quelques touches et le donna à Adrien. « Ces photos! »

«Quoi! Mais comment a-t-il eu ces photos? »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. Cédrick sait que tu es Chat Noir. »

Tikki et Plagg avaient assisté à tout l'échange. Plagg ne faisait que rire davantage alors que Tikki, qui avait gardé la tête froide, commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle sentit l'urgence de mettre fin à leur échange.

« Marinette… Adrien. Calmez-vous. Tout va bien. On va y aller une chose à la fois, d'accord? Adrien, est-ce que Cédrick t'a dit spécifiquement qu'il savait que tu étais Chat Noir? »

Adrien fouilla dans sa mémoire pour chercher les mots justes. Avait-il seulement parlé d'un secret ou avait-il spécifié lequel? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu le nom de Chat Noir. « Je ne pense pas, non. Il me semble que non. »

« Et est-ce que tu lui as mentionné être Chat Noir? »

Il repensât à la conversation et tentât d'être logique; s'il avait mentionné qu'il était Chat Noir alors que le garçon l'ignorait, il aurait immanquablement obtenu une réaction, ce qui n'était pas le cas. « Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. »

Marinette et Tikki poussèrent un soupir de soulagement alors que Plagg essuyait une larme de joie. Adrien regardât sa copine et comprit l'erreur qu'il avait commise. « Tu ignorais que j'étais Chat Noir? »

Encore un peu sous le choc, la jeune fille ne pût qu'hocher la tête.

« Quel idiot je suis. » Il revit une dernière fois sa conversation avec l'acteur. « Alors Cédrick ne le sait pas non plus, il parlait d'un secret que tu connaissais. Désolé ma Lady, je ne voulais pas qu'on l'apprenne de la sorte. C'est juste que, tu dois comprendre que le premier secret qui m'est venu en tête, c'est Chat Noir? Tu comprends? Garder ce secret, c'est un combat de tous les jours. »

Marinette observa son partenaire qui semblait si malheureux. Si elle avait été dans la même situation, n'aurait-elle pas fait la même erreur? Adrien avait raison, cacher leur double identité était un tel poids que cela occupait leurs pensées à chaque seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Je sais, Chaton. Je sais. »

Ladybug l'avait souvent appelé Chaton, mais de la part de Marinette, et en plus lorsqu'il n'était pas en costume, c'était une première. Oh! Comme il pouvait aimer cette fille. Il l'attira contre lui, la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et la regardât dans les yeux; ces yeux dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Ladybug ou Marinette, ces yeux hantaient ses nuits et illuminaient ses jours. Le véritable amour : le combat plus tôt dans la soirée prenait tout son sens.

« Seul l'amour peut combattre la haine, ma Lady? »

Elle rougit sous le regard intense de son partenaire. « C'est ce qu'on dit. »

« Comment, c'est ce qu'on dit? On l'a vérifié… deux fois. »

Il saisit son menton d'une main et s'emparât de ses lèvres. Maintenant que les deux filles qu'il convoitait s'étaient fondues en une seule et même, le désir qu'il avait pour elle surpassait de loin ce qu'il avait ressenti pour les deux mises ensemble. C'était comme une explosion qui fit s'enflammer chaque pore de sa peau. Les sensations s'étaient décuplées. Il avait bon souvenir de sa première soirée avec la jeune fille, mais là, il sentait que ce serait plus que mémorable.

Il agrippa le bas de son t-shirt en la consultant du regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête et le vêtement ne fût rapidement plus un obstacle. Il la voulait terriblement, il la voulait en entier mais il voulait aussi que ce moment dure et perdure. Il tenta de ralentir ses gestes, il voulait savourer chacun d'eux. Les gémissements de sa compagne lui compliquaient la tâche. Son sexe avait durcit au point que chaque frôlement de Marinette, si léger soit-il et malgré les barrières de tissus, devenait une torture.

L'adolescente l'avait rapidement libéré de sa chemise. Elle voulait admirer une nouvelle fois son torse et ses bras musclés. Les photos avaient beau lui offrir le portrait complet de ce corps parfait, en sentir la chaleur, le caresser, le couvrir de baiser, c'était une sensation indescriptible. Elle ne voulait pas juste le contempler, elle voulait le posséder.

Les deux adolescents passèrent de longues minutes à ré explorer le territoire qui leur avait tant manqué. Comme au combat, les mots étaient inutiles, leurs gestes étaient parfaitement synchronisés, chacun savait quoi faire pour répondre au désir de son partenaire. Ils vécurent ainsi la première de nombreuses nuits parfaites où leurs âmes connectèrent dans la fusion de leur corps. Ils se permirent ce moment de répit, cet instant de bonheur, cette extase, sachant très bien qu'il y aurait par la suite, beaucoup à discuter, beaucoup à régler. Ce coup-ci, ce ne fût pas que charnel, il y eut de l'amour, du véritable amour, dans chaque geste, soupir et caresse.

Après tant d'émotions, les deux amoureux s'éternisèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas envie de parler pour l'instant, juste d'être ensemble, de savourer le bien qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement procuré. Ils étaient somnolents, en paix. Pourtant, la seule pensée de subir les foudres de son père si son lit était trouvé vide, gardait Adrien éveillé. Avant de partir, ils avaient encore beaucoup à se dire.

« Mari, pour les photos. Cédrick, il veut en faire quoi? »

« Les mettre sur les réseaux sociaux. »

« Et? »

« Adrien, tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si ça sort, ton père… »

« Ouais, mon père. » Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire taquin. « Pourtant, elles sont sensass ces photos. »

« Évidemment que tu vas les trouver sensass Chaton… combien de fois m'as-tu vanté ton corps de rêve. » Elle l'embrassa. « Mais ton père risque de ne pas être du même avis. »

« Pas si elles sortent sur les réseaux sociaux en effet. »

« Tu as une idée? »

« Je sais pas encore. Je pourrais peut-être en parler avec Nathalie. Tu peux me les envoyer? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle attrapa son téléphone et s'affairât à lui envoyer le tout. « C'est fait! »

« Laisse-moi cela entre les mains. Mais en attendant… » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « …fais le plein… » Il l'embrassa sur le nez. « …de ton superhéros favori... » Il l'embrassa dans le cou. « …parce que tu devras patienter… » Il lui embrassa sa clavicule « … et me résister… » Il l'embrassa sur la bouche longuement. « … jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé. »

Elle ria puis soupira. « Ça vaut pour toi aussi Chaton. Tu sais que ça veut dire que je continue à accepter les sorties, à me montrer en public avec lui, à te rejeter. »

Les yeux du modèle s'assombrirent, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. « D'accord, je vais essayer de ne pas lui mettre mon poing à la figure, mais interdit de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

« Promis. Mais toi, interdit d'embrasser Lila. »

« Alya t'a raconté. »

« Non Cédrick. » Elle s'étranglât. « Oh non, la photo. »

« Quoi encore, quelle photo? »

« Cédrick a une photo Lila et toi qui vous embrassez. »

«QUOI? »


	14. Clandestins

Adrien avait rejoint sa chambre avec un sentiment de semi-victoire. Enfin, la vie lui donnait ce qui lui revenait de droit. Pas étonnant qu'il soit, au final, tombé amoureux de Marinette. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Il en avait été amoureux dès le premier jour, il ne savait juste pas que c'était elle.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit au moment de se détransformer et, prouvant qu'il en faisait une habitude, attrapa Plagg d'une main avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Le kwami leva le regard vers lui et fit une grimace de dégoût; le garçon avait son air d'amoureux éperdu, il n'y aurait rien de bon à faire avec lui ce soir.

"Adrien, du fromage."

Le modèle lui tendit son camembert d'un air absent avant de pousser un long soupir de contentement, les yeux fixés au plafond.

"Plagg, elle est tellement parfaite."

Plagg roula les yeux. "À part le fait que vous devez vous cacher pour être ensemble."

Adrien poussa un nouveau soupir, cette fois-ci, d'exaspération. Ils étaient si proches de la victoire. L'adolescent était certain que Nathalie et même son père, (oui oui, son père) trouveraient le moyen de tirer parti de ces photos. Elles étaient plutôt réussies; Adrien s'imaginait même les expressions de Vincent si c'était lui qui les avait prises. "Parfait Senior Adrien, oui, vous voulez la conquérir. Vous êtes le Cheetah dans la jungle. Magnifico, Senior Adrien! Plus sauvage. Perfecto!"

Le problème, c'était la photo de lui et Lila. Il avait beau retourner le problème de tous les côtés, il avait du mal à trouver une solution pour cette photo. Selon Marinette, Cédrick n'avait jamais fait mention de ce cliché dans son histoire de chantage, mais le blond se doutait bien que l'idée lui passerait sûrement par la tête. Il tentât d'évaluer les dommages que cela pourrait lui causer. S'il expliquait toute l'histoire à son père, peut-être comprendrait-il…ou peut-être douterait-il de sa sincérité; après tout, il avait l'air de croire que son fils avait déjà fait plus d'une conquête. Mais s'il jouait sur le fait que c'est un acteur qui les menaçait de la sorte; son père n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les acteurs. Devait-il prendre le risque de lui raconter sa mésaventure avec Lila?

C'était beaucoup trop de péripéties pour une seule journée; il en avait le vertige. Il prit son téléphone et demanda à Nathalie de lui accorder du temps dans la journée de demain. Puis, il se résigna à prendre une bonne douche, après tout, il avait été plutôt actif aujourd'hui. Il rejoignit ensuite son lit avec les images de sa Lady en tête. Ses dernières pensées furent pour elle, c'était vraiment une fille exceptionnelle.

La fin de semaine avait passé rapidement pour Adrien et il avait été particulièrement surchargé: piano, séance photo, entraînement, chinois, en plus des devoirs et de son entretien avec Nathalie. Il n'avait pas eu de temps à accorder à sa copine et n'osait pas lui écrire de peur que Cédrick lui prenne son téléphone et surprenne leur conversation.

La rencontre avec Nathalie avait plutôt bien été. Elle avait patiemment écouté l'histoire d'Adrien: le chantage, les photos, la requête pour que ces clichés soient publiés de façon officielle et de bon goût. Elle avait promis de transmettre tout cela à son père aussitôt qu'il reviendrait d'Italie et semblait optimiste sur la possibilité de régler cette question facilement et rapidement.

Du côté de Marinette, c'était tout le contraire; le temps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Aucune nouvelle d'Adrien et un rare samedi où il ne pouvait se joindre à eux pour une activité. Elle n'osait pas lui écrire parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait rêvé tout ça. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, c'était trop parfait.

Mais lundi arriva bientôt et l'école par le fait même; et à l'école, il y avait Adrien. Elle ne pourrait pas lui parler trop intimement, elle ne pourrait pas l'embrasser, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire de regards trop compromettants, mais elle le verrait et cela la rassurerait.

Le cours allait commencer et toujours pas de trace d'Adrien. Marinette était terriblement déçue; elle était certaine qu'elle le verrait aujourd'hui. Sa présence à elle seule lui aurait permis de tenir bon. Mais non, pas de tignasse blonde pour tenir compagnie et pour ajouter à son malheur, Cédrick vint s'asseoir à la place du modèle, dos au professeur, question de discuter avec elle.

"Alors, toute une fin de semaine sans moi, j'imagine que ça a paru interminable." Il lui fit un clin d'œil mais Marinette ne broncha pas.

"J'ai survécu merci. Ton tournage s'est bien passé?" Elle n'avait pas plus envie que ça de le savoir mais elle devait agir de sorte à ce qu'il ne soupçonne rien de sa relation avec son partenaire.

"Je vois que tu commences enfin à t'intéresser à moi. On progresse." Devant l'air peu encourageant de Marinette, il se pressât de lui répondre. "Mais oui, oui, merci. Je ne devrais pas te fausser compagnie le weekend prochain."

"Quelle joie" pensa sarcastiquement Marinette.

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de différent ce samedi. Tu n'as pas peur de l'aventure dis-moi?"

"Dis toujours."

"Paintball, j'ai un pote qui tient un endroit totalement hallucinant. Tu es prête à subir l'humiliation?"

Le cœur de Marinette fit un bond; c'était une activité qui aurait été parfaite à vivre avec son chaton. Elle s'imaginait déjà le défier et déclarer ouvertement les hostilités. Ils pourraient se pourchasser dans les décors, tenter de mettre la main l'un sur l'autre et finir dans un coin à s'embrasser passionnément.

"Marinette?"

Elle sortir de sa rêverie. "Oui quoi?"

"Alors, le paintball samedi?"

"Oh... oui, oui c'est d'accord. Je suis partante."

"Génial et réserve aussi ton vendredi, j'ai un petit restaurant asiatique à te faire découvrir."

"Euh..." Ses yeux se posèrent sur un nouvel arrivé derrière Cédrick; un beau jeune blond aux yeux verts qui, initialement, lui adressait un sourire ravageur mais arborait maintenant une mine plutôt renfrognée due au fait qu'il n'avait rien manqué de la proposition de l'acteur.

Cédrick se tourna en quête de ce qui distrayait la demoiselle. "Hey Adrien!" Il lui fit le sourire le plus insolent dont il était capable. "Je te redonne ta place dans un instant." Il revint à Marinette. "Alors? Je viens te chercher à 6h00 vendredi soir."

Marinette ramena vite son regard vers son interlocuteur, se secoua vivement la tête et lui répondit. "Oui, oui, bien sûr. Vendredi 6h00. Je t'attendrai."

Il se leva et se retourna en adressant un sourire satisfait et conquérant à l'intention du modèle. Adrien serrât les poings, même s'il savait que le cœur de Marinette lui appartenait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer Cédrick la tenant par la main, la taille, les épaules, l'effleurant à des endroits où lui seul avait le droit, convoitant les lèvres que lui seul avait le droit d'embrasser. Il jeta un regard mauvais à son rival qui éclata de rire avant de regagner sa place.

Marinette avait tout vu. Elle aurait voulu rassurer Adrien, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une façade. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de voir que les sentiments que le jeune homme avait pour elle n'étaient pas que le fruit de son imagination; de l'autre, elle se demandait pourquoi le modèle agissait aussi vivement alors qu'elle l'avait assuré qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

À un moment donné, Cédrick demanda d'aller à la salle de bain. Adrien en profita : il gribouilla quelques mots sur un papier et jeta un coup d'œil à Lila. Quand il fût bien sûr qu'elle ne regardait pas, il fit mine de s'étirer et laissa tomber le papier chiffonné sur la table de Marinette derrière lui. L'adolescente surprise s'empressa de le ramasser et de le déplier sous la table, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

"Sommet de la Tour Eiffel, ce soir 10h00."

Alya jeta un regard interrogateur à sa copine. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Marinette s'assura que Mme Bonnet ne s'occupait pas d'elles. "Je crois qu'il aime pas beaucoup Cédrick."

Alya n'en demandât pas plus, lui fit un sourire et retourna à la leçon. La styliste se félicitât mentalement de sa vivacité d'esprit. La journée allait être longue, 10h00, c'était si loin.

Mais 10h00 finit tout de même par arriver. Ladybug était là depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand elle entendit son partenaire se poser derrière elle. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se retourner qu'il l'avait déjà enlacé par derrière et déposait maintenant des baisers sur ses épaules et dans son cou. "Tu m'as terriblement manqué. Je t'aime ma Lady." Finit-il par lui dire.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa passionnément. "Moi aussi Chaton. Mais c'est pas un peu imprudent de s'embrasser comme ça en public?"

"Hey Marinette et Adrien peuvent bien se cacher, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne doivent de compte à personne. Un beau côté positif à mener une double vie."

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs costumes deviennent définitivement inconfortables tant le désir se faisait sentir.

"Je déteste ces costumes de latex. Tu t'imagines... faire l'amour au clair de lune, au sommet de la tour Eiffel." Il appuya cette description de plusieurs baisers dans son cou qui la firent gémir doucement.

"Chaton, n'essaie pas de me faire faire des bêtises."

"L'amour n'est pas une bêtise ma Lady."

"Tu es trop gourmand..."

"Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, j'ai trop hâte à notre cinquième fois."

Elle se détacha de lui et se tapa le front de la paume. "NON Chaton! Tu ne vas pas commencer à les compter dis?"

Il la rapprocha de nouveau et l'embrassa. "Bien sûr que si... on pourra alors célébrer notre 10e fois, notre 50e fois, notre 100e fois... j'adore célébrer."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel idiot?"

Il frotta son nez contre le sien. "Je suis un idiot irrésistible."

"Malheureusement."

Ils continuèrent à se témoigner de l'affection; les derniers jours en ayant manqué cruellement, puis se résignèrent à s'asseoir pour discuter.

"Alors Chaton, tu as pu parler à ton père?"

"Pas mon père mais Nathalie oui. On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. D'ici un mois, tout devrait être arrangé. Elle m'a parlé de la possibilité de donner une entrevue à une revue spécialisée de la mode. Les conseillers marketing de mon père sont totalement sur mon cas. Évidemment, ils ont remarqué mon charme et mon charisme et souhaite faire profiter le grand public de mon corps d'Adonis."

Ladybug lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Quand il commençait à se vanter de la sorte, il fallait le ramener sur terre.

"Miaouch, ma Lady, fais attention au matériel. Après tout, tu es la première à en bénéficier. Chanceuse, va."

"Une autre remarque comme ça Chaton, et tu n'es pas près de vivre la cinquième fois."

"Tu ne résisterais pas."

"Tu veux parier?"

Voyant le regard de défi qu'elle lui lançait, il n'osa pas renchérir. Les moments d'intimité vécus avec elle était trop miraculeux (remarquez la référence ici... hi hi!) pour qu'il n'en risque ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

"Et la photo de Lila et toi?"

"On est encore au point neutre."

"Chaton, tu ne peux pas laisser paraître les autres photos sans avoir un plan pour celle-là. C'est l'arme ultime de Cédrick, ce sera sans aucun doute sa vengeance s'Il voyait ses plans tomber à l'eau. Il faut avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui."

"Oui mais je n'ai pas de solution. Tes suggestions sont les bienvenus."

"Je peux toujours lui subtiliser son téléphone."

"Subtiliser le téléphone de quelqu'un... bonne chance!"

"Hey, j'en suis parfaitement capable."

"Tu l'as déjà fait avant."

"Pas le sien, non. Mais j'ai deux ou trois succès à mettre à mon C.V."

"Ah bon? Tu m'as déjà pris le mien?"

Même avec son masque, il ne manquât pas de la voir rougir. Elle préféra dévier la conversation.

"Si je réussis à lui prendre, je pourrais effacer la photo et on serait tirés d'affaire."

"Ma Lady, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"On s'éloigne du sujet Chaton."

"D'accord..." Elle poussa un subtil soupir de soulagement. "… mais on va en reparler." Elle n'était pas nécessairement tirée d'affaire.

"Et alors si je réussis: plus de photo, plus de problème."

"La faille dans ton plan, c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas la seule copie. Il en a peut-être une ailleurs. Oh oh!" Elle sursauta à l'exclamation de son partenaire mais il poursuivit comme si de rien était. "Il en a sûrement envoyé une copie à Lila, elle doit se mourir de raconter n'importe quoi à tout le monde en la montrant comme preuve."

Même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui l'enthousiasmait, elle devait avouer que c'était tout à fait plausible. "Ouais, tu as raison. Il faut vraiment trouver un plan. Ton père va vraiment être en rogne sinon hein?"

"C'est ça le problème, je sais pas. Jusqu'à quel point une photo de moi qui embrasse une fille qui n'est pas ma copine, dans son lit va le déranger? Énigme totale."

"Et une fille qui est ta copine?" Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Il sourit dans son baiser. "Oh ça... il approuve totalement."

Elle se redressa. "QUOI?"

"Mon père veut te rencontrer."

"QUOI? Adrien, tu ne peux pas me dire ça comme ça, sans me préparer. Comment? …mais... pourquoi?"

Il éclata de rire. "Pour l'instant, aucune raison de s'inquiéter... on ne peut pas se montrer en public... mais oui, j'ai parlé de toi à mon père, de mon intention de te faire la cour..."

"Pff... faire la cour... qui utilise encore ce terme de nos jours?"

"Ton fidèle serviteur, bien sûr. Et mon père veut te rencontrer, il t'approuve déjà ma Lady et suffit qu'il te rencontre une fois pour qu'il tombe littéralement sous ton charme."

"J'en suis pas si sûre." Elle regarda l'horizon.

"Hey!" Il la forçat à le regarder dans les yeux. "Où est-ce que tu as mis ton côté Ladybug? Aie confiance en toi, tu vas assurer."

"Merci de croire en moi Chaton."

"Merci d'être toi ma Lady."

"Allez, il se fait tard. On a cours demain. Il faut aller au lit."

"Le même?" Il leva les sourcils en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le repoussa doucement. "Garde un peu d'énergie Chaton. On se revoit demain."

Elle se leva et vint pour partir mais il attrapât sa main. "Ma Lady?"

Elle se tourna avec un regard interrogateur.

"On doit faire ça plus souvent. Je sais que mon horaire est chargée et qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est nos seuls moments ensembles."

"Je sais Chaton, mais ça va s'arranger."

"Mercredi soir, je n'ai rien de prévu. Pas d'escrime, de piano, d'entraînement. Ça te dis qu'on se rejoigne ici... même heure?" Il se releva pour être à sa hauteur.

Elle l'embrassa brièvement et lui fit un tendre sourire. "Évidemment Chaton, j'ai déjà hâte." Sur ce, elle s'élança et disparut dans la nuit.


	15. De nouveaux problèmes

Quand Marinette entrât dans la classe le lendemain, elle trouva une Alya passablement excitée qui l'attendait à sa place.

"Mari, est-ce que tu as vu le Ladyblog ce matin? C'est vraiment incroyable!"

Tout de suite l'héroïne se mit en état d'alerte. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que sa copine soit aussi enthousiaste. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir découvert son identité, elle ne l'aurait pas abordé ainsi.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas regardé. Raconte-moi."

"Ça y'est, ça y'est..." Elle était littéralement hors de contrôle, tremblant de tous ses membres alors qu'elle tapotait l'écran de son téléphone à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

"Ça y'est quoi?"

La rousse lui ficha le téléphone juste devant les yeux. « Ladybug et Chat Noir sont ensembles! »

En effet, il était impossible pour les deux héros de le nier suite à cette photo. Le cliché, qui avait probablement été pris d'un immeuble voisin avec un appareil qui possédait un zoom puissant, les présentait littéralement enlacés, s'embrassement farouchement visiblement indifférents au reste du monde. Marinette se dit en elle-même que la photo était réussie et se promit d'aller la télécharger le soir même.

« Et comment as-tu eu cette photo? »

« C'est un fan qui me la posté. Avoue que c'est trop. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est trop? »

La voix fit bondir le cœur de la styliste. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers sa source, elle savait ce qu'elle allait rencontrer. Alya, dans un état plus qu'enflammé, répondit avec une ardeur qui brisa rapidement l'état de grâce de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh Adrien, regarde cette photo. C'est pas génial? Je le savais, je le savais. Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Ça je le savais depuis longtemps. »

La journaliste regardât le blond d'un air étonné. « Tu savais qu'ils étaient ensembles? »

« Non, je savais qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce sont clairement des âmes sœurs. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Marinette mais Alya n'en vit rien toute occupée qu'elle était à contempler la photo avec une joie démesurée. Elle répondit cependant au commentaire du modèle.

« Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en âme sœur toi? »

« Depuis que j'ai trouvé la mienne. » Il posa intentionnellement un regard éloquent sur Marinette.

Alya le regardât bouche bée alors que la concernée le fusilla du regard. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ni Cédrick, ni Lila n'était encore arrivés, elle soupira de soulagement mais n'adoucit pas son expression. Adrien ne se laissa pas décontenancé par l'attitude peu affable de sa copine; il lui fit un autre clin d'œil avant de se tourner et s'installer.

La journaliste donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure copine. « Attends, tu as vu la même chose que moi, là. L'homme de ta vie fait clairement allusion à toi comme étant son âme sœur et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de lui lancer un regard noir. Mari, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Alya. Adrien est bien gentil et mignon, mais je ne peux pas être avec lui. »

« Évidemment, puisqu'elle est avec moi. »

Marinette sursauta. « Bonjour Cédrick! »

« Salut ma belle, tu as passé une belle soirée. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi, je m'inquiétais. »

« J'étais occupée! »

« Trop occupée pour donner des nouvelles à ton copain. Allez, tu devais te douter que je m'inquièterais. »

Il était parfaitement conscient que le blond était toute ouïe, il savait que présentement il devait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il avait un plaisir fou à le torturer ainsi. Il allait lui montrer qu'un beau minois n'était pas suffisant dans la vie; il fallait avoir du charme et de la cervelle. Adrien Agreste n'était visiblement pas plus qu'une belle gueule. C'était presque décevant.

Marinette n'osait pas regarder en direction d'Adrien mais elle se doutait bien que si elle le faisait, même s'il était de dos, elle le trouverait raidi de fureur, tentant aussi bien que mal de ne pas exploser.

« Hey dis donc, on a jamais statué qu'on était ensemble. Tu brûles les étapes un peu trop vite à mon goût. »

« T'en fais pas ma belle, vendredi soir, tu auras toutes les raisons de vouloir que l'on soit ensemble. » Il lui tapota la main et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre sa place.

Alya n'avait rien manqué. « Dis donc, il est sûr de lui, M. l'acteur. Je peux pas croire que tu le préfères à Adrien. »

Marinette ne répondit rien, mais en elle-même elle se disait : « Moi non plus. »

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient une fois de plus rencontré au sommet de la Tour Eiffel le mercredi soir. Des clichés circulaient maintenant sur les réseaux sociaux; de magnifiques photos où l'héroïne reposait paisiblement dans les bras de son partenaire alors qu'ils étaient assis à contempler le lever d'une grosse lune orange sur la ville lumière.

Bientôt, tout Paris ne parlait que de cela. Les citoyens avaient développés un engouement particulier vis-à-vis la nouvelle idylle de leurs superhéros préférés. Vendredi soir, alors que Cédrick et Marinette était attablés au fameux restaurant asiatique, ils entendirent justement leurs voisins en discuter.

Cédrick poussa un soupir d'exaspération "Tout le monde n'a que ça sur les lèvres. Ladybug et Chat Noir. D'accord elle est plutôt canon mais Chat Noir? N'importe quel mec peut faire le guignol en costume de chat en latex."

"Peut-être que n'importe quel garçon peut faire le guignol comme tu dis, mais Chat Noir, lui, sauve Paris."

"Ladybug sauve Paris, Chat Noir, c'est juste un boulet qu'elle a à traîner."

"Pardon?"

"Tu l'as déjà vu faire quelque chose de bon?"

"Visiblement toi tu ne l'as jamais rien vu faire du tout. Il a sauvé la vie de Ladybug des dizaines de fois. Il est toujours le premier au rendez-vous, ne rechigne jamais à se mettre au premier plan. Et le nombre de fois qu'il a combattu à un contre dix, vingt, trente et même plus. On est pas dans tes films à la noix Cédrick, y'a pas d'effet spéciaux, pas de cascadeurs, pas de deuxième prise. C'est la vraie vie, une erreur ne pardonne pas et Chat Noir s'y lance tête première malgré tout."

"Wo wo wo... on se calme. Tu as l'air d'en pincer pour le superhéros ma jolie. Désolé, on dit qu'il est pris."

"J'en pince pas pour Chat Noir. Je le respecte, c'est tout."

"Je te trouve pas mal bien informé pour une fille qui ne fait que le respecter." 

"Dois-je te rappeler que ma meilleure amie tient le Ladyblog. Je serais une mauvaise copine si je ne le lisais pas."

"De toute façon, toi aussi tu es prise."

"Ouais c'est ça."

"Si tu veux demain, après le paintball, il y a une crêperie que je voudrais te faire découvrir."

"Impossible, demain soir je passe la soirée avec Alya. On va voir le match de foot de l'université."

"Seulement Alya?"

"Hey attends, tu ne commenceras pas à me dicter quoi faire de mes samedi soirs."

"J'imagine que notre mannequin préféré sera là aussi."

"Bien sûr puisque c'est le meilleur ami de Nino qui est le copain d'Alya."

"Tu continues à avoir un œil sur lui."

"Ça ne te regarde pas."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Mari, Adrien Agreste, n'est pas le parfait gentleman que tu t'imagines."

"Adrien ne me forcerait jamais à sortir avec lui."

"Manifestement, puisqu'il n'a même pas le courage de se battre pour toi. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'un lâche."

Marinette devait se retenir de lui répondre. Normalement, elle n'était pas censée savoir que Cédrick le faisait chanter aussi, elle devait en être encore au point où elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons. Pour ne pas se vendre, elle prit le parti de se taire. Cédrick vit ça comme une victoire, pour lui, elle n'avait visiblement pas d'argument. Adrien Agreste l'avait laissé tomber et bientôt elle n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"Enfin" poursuivit l'acteur "J'avoue que je me sentirais bien mieux si tu évitais de faire des sorties en sa compagnie. Et comme tu souhaites que mon bonheur..."

"Non, je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas me demander cela. Il ne s'agit plus simplement de moi ou Adrien, Nino et Alya aussi font partie de nos sorties du samedi soir. Si tu ne veux pas que je parle à Alya, assure-toi qu'elle ne me pose pas trop de questions."

"Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose à répondre à ta meilleure amie."

"Ne sous-estime pas les talents de journaliste d'Alya. Même si je ne lui réponds pas, elle finira par savoir la vérité."

"Bon d'accord, je ne t'empêcherai pas de sortir avec eux demain soir."

"C'est trop facile. Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête?"

"Rien, pour qui tu me prends. Après tout, si je veux que tu t'attaches à moi..."

"Dans tes rêves." Pensa Marinette, mais Cédrick ne l'avait pas convaincu. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, elle commençait à trop bien le connaître pour l'ignorer et son instinct de superhéroïne lui envoyait des signaux d'alarme. Elle savait par contre que peu importe ce que c'était, il s'arrangerait pour qu'elle n'en sache rien. Il ne voudrait pas ternir son image davantage face à elle. Elle se promit d'en parler à Tikki ce soir-là.

L'activité de Paint ball fût étonnamment amusante. Avec les aptitudes développées par son statut d'héroïne, elle n'eut aucun mal à avoir le dessus sur Cédrick. Une balle de peinture lui avait atteint une côte et elle s'était jurée qu'aucune autre ne la toucherait. L'acteur n'eut pas cette chance. Lorsqu'ils allèrent remettre leur matériel au préposé Marinette était d'excellente humeur, elle s'était défoulé tout son saoul sur son détestable camarade et l'expression de l'employé qui les contempla tour à tour, elle quasiment impeccable, lui totalement barbouillé, valait son pesant d'or.

À ce moment, sachant qu'elle était libérée de ses obligations avec le jeune homme pour le reste de la semaine et qu'elle allait rejoindre ses meilleurs amis pour la soirée, elle était totalement sereine.

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement alors qu'ils tuaient le temps dans la chambre du DJ. Alya et Nino se lançant régulièrement dans des joutes verbales amicales, cela laissait la chance aux deux amoureux clandestins d'échanger un peu, faute de pouvoir se témoigner plus d'affection.

Le blond aurait voulu ne pas avoir à se cacher devant leurs meilleurs amis. "On devrait leur dire, tu ne crois pas."

"Non Adrien, c'est mieux pas. Si Alya apprends que Cédrick nous menace de la sorte, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle pourra s'empêcher d'aller lui faire une scène. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Alya est adorable, mais quand il s'agit de me protéger, elle devient un peu... disons, vive."

Adrien éclata de rire. "C'est d'accord." Voyant la journaliste approcher, il changea de sujet. "Tu sais, j'ai une entrevue avec un magazine demain."

Le mot entrevue enflamma aussitôt Alya. "Vraiment? À quel sujet? La nouvelle collection de ton père? Les mannequins avec qui tu poses? Oh, je sais, ton orientation de carrière."

"T'as tout faux. On m'a donné le titre de l'article. Adrien Agreste, un adolescent moderne. Ils veulent que je parle de ma vie en général, question de montrer à tous mes fans comment j'ai évolué depuis mon enfance et à quoi ressemble mon quotidien maintenant."

Nino commenta simplement "Cool mec!" Il retourna à sa musique.

Marinette connaissait la raison qui avait motivé cet article; elle avait tout de même hâte de pouvoir parcourir cet article. Elle était peut-être la copine du modèle, elle n'en était pas moins sa plus grande fan. "Ça va faire un article sensass."

Alya la regarda étonnée. "Je rêve ou tu viens de le complimenter. On fait un pas dans la bonne direction."

Adrien rajouta. "Gardez ça pour vous s'il vous plaît. Mon père serait fâché d'apprendre que j'ai vendu le scoop."

"Promis beau blond, je respecte trop le métier de journaliste pour vendre un scoop comme ça. Allez, on décolle, le match commence dans 30 minutes." 

Alors que les quatre amis arrivaient au stade en bavardant joyeusement, ils furent abordés par un inconnu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux noisette qui s'adressa à Alya. "Hey c'est toi la fille du Ladyblog?"

Flattée dans le sens du poil, la rousse lui fit un grand sourire en le toisant du regard, les mains sur ses hanches. "Oui."

"Alya, c'est ça?"

"En effet et tu es?"

"Bill... enfin William, mais tu peux m'appeler Bill. Je suis ton blogue religieusement depuis le début."

"Oh, c'est gentil. Contente que ça te plaise."

"Certain que ça me plaît. Je me disais justement que je devais t'écrire pour t'offrir mon aide. Je commence à accumuler pas mal de faits sur Ladybug moi-même et je me suis dit que si tu avais besoin d'un collaborateur, je pourrais avoir du temps à t'accorder."

Elle semblât peser le pour et le contre de l'offre. Pour la reconnaître ainsi, le garçon devait définitivement être un fan du Ladyblog et s'il était aussi fan c'était évidemment parce qu'il vénérait Ladybug. Son aide pourrait sûrement être bénéfique.

"Je ne dis pas non."

"Génial, tu veux que je te donne mon numéro. On prendra rendez-vous pour échanger nos notes et nos théories." 

À ce moment, Nino avait totalement enlevé ses écouteurs et regardait le nouveau venu avec très peu d'enthousiasme. Il était un pacifique, il n'allait pas tomber sur un pauvre inconnu comme ça parce qu'il parlait à sa copine, mais il surveillait attentivement chacun de ses gestes et analysait chacune de ses paroles.

Quand les numéros furent échangés et que Bill, après avoir lancé un clin d'œil complice à Alya, les avait quitté, le DJ osa passer une remarque. "Si tu rencontres ce mec, je viens avec toi?"

Alya se tourna incrédule. "Depuis quand, tu t'intéresses au Ladyblog?" 

"Je ne m'intéresse pas au Ladyblog, je m'intéresse à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seule avec ce qui pourrait bien être un maniaque."

Elle savait depuis longtemps que Nino écoutait ses déblatérations sur le Ladyblog que pour lui faire plaisir, mais l'entendre ainsi l'avouer la mit en colère.

"Justement M. Lahiffe, s'intéresser à moi, c'est aussi s'intéresser au Ladyblog. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de ta protection, je suis bien capable de me défendre seule."

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas te pointer seule à un rendez-vous avec ce type totalement canon? Dis-moi, tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seule ou tu crois simplement que je serais de trop?"

"Tu crois ce que tu veux."

Marinette observât toute la scène avec appréhension. Jamais avant, ses amis ne s'était disputé de la sorte, pas devant eux, en tout cas. Les signaux d'alarmes se remirent à sonner: Cédrick.


	16. Traquée

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle en était certaine: Cédrick était là-dessous. Peut-être était-ce seulement son instinct de superhéroïne, peut-être aussi était-ce le fait qu'après l'apparition de William, Marinette et Adrien n'avaient plus eut de temps seuls. Alya et Nino étaient visiblement en froid et alors que la journaliste s'était rabattue sur la présence de sa meilleure amie, le DJ, lui profitait du réconfort de son meilleur pote.

Alya pestait contre son copain, lui reprochant de ne pas réellement s'intéresser à elle. Après tout, elle-même s'intéressait à sa musique et le soutenait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait S'il n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter son soutien, il devait au moins la laisser s'entourer de gens qui le faisait.

De son côté, Nino se moquât ouvertement du nouveau venu en affirmant qu'il devait lui manquer quelques plombs dans la tête pour qu'un garçon de son âge s'intéresse autant à Ladybug pour autre chose que son physique. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que du même coup, il venait de froisser Adrien et Marinette.

La soirée avait parue interminable à la superhéroïne qui, un coup dans le confort de sa chambre, fit part de ses soupçons à sa kwami.

"Tikki, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis certaine qu'il y a du Cédrick là-dessous."

"Tu crois qu'il a envoyé William?"

"Il savait que nous serions au match et tout le monde sait que pour attirer l'attention d'Alya, suffit de lui parler de son blogue."

"Oh Marinette, je sais bien que c'est très plausible mais il va te falloir des preuves pour le confronter, pas seulement ton instinct."

"Mais Tikki, comment je suis supposée recueillir des preuves. Il ne l'avouera probablement pas comme ça."

"Sois plus intelligente que lui Marinette..."

"Ça c'est pas difficile, c'est le pire idiot que la terre ait porté."

"Alors sois plus idiote que lui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu te souviens comment il s'est procuré les photos d'Adrien."

"Arrête, je ne peux pas lui arracher le téléphone des mains comme ça?"

"Pas besoin de l'arracher, si tu te contentais de lui emprunter? Au fond, tout ce que tu as besoin de vérifier, pour savoir s'il connaît le fameux William c'est..."

"Ses contacts, bien sûr! Je n'ai qu'à lui demander de passer un coup de fil. Mais... j'ai déjà un téléphone..."

"Oh Marinette, étourdie comme tu es, tu vas sûrement trouver le moyen de l'oublier."

"Tu as raison Tikki. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Mais ce n'est pas avant vendredi prochain. En attendant, il faut faire en sorte que les choses ne s'enveniment pas entre Alya et Nino."

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire: d'un côté, il y avait Nino qui ne digérait pas le fait que sa copine puisse envisager sortir avec un autre homme que lui et de l'autre, il y avait Alya qui était toujours froissée du fait que son copain ne prenne pas le Ladyblog au sérieux. Les deux n'avaient aucune envie de s'excuser et comme Alya était de ces filles qui agissent sous le coup de la colère, elle ajouta à la provocation en invitant effectivement le beau William dans un café pour parler de leur héroïne favorite dès le lendemain.

Le dimanche soir, le téléphone de Marinette ne cessait de biper alors qu'Alya lui textait les détails de son rendez-vous et Nino tentait innocemment de soutirer des informations à la styliste. À force de s'inquiéter pour ses deux meilleurs amis, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle sortit sur son balcon pour prendre l'air, se demandant comment diable allait-elle rétablir la situation. Un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique la sortit de sa rêverie, se tournant la tête pour mieux voir, elle poussa cri de surprise. Elle connaissait trop bien cette silhouette pour l'ignorer et c'était loin d'être rassurant. Il s'était réfugié dans une ruelle, mais elle avait eu le temps de l'identifier.

Ce fut une Marinette en colère qui se précipita à travers la maison et la boulangerie. Il n'était pas question de le laisser filer, il allait trop loin. Elle prit la direction de la ruelle, bien décidée à l'affronter. Au moment, où elle tournait le coin pour s'y rendre, elle entrât dans l'individu en question.

"Cédrick Leroy, tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication pour te cacher dans une ruelle devant chez moi, un dimanche soir."

"Hey, relaxe. J'étais simplement allé demander au concierge de l'école de m'ouvrir pour que je récupère un cahier."

"Bien sûr, c'est une raison très valable pour te cacher au moment où je sors sur mon balcon."

"Arrête, tu délires, je ne me cachais pas, j'ai... j'ai vu un chat très mignon, je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien."

"Je t'avertis... c'est déjà criminel que de me faire chanter, si j'apprends que tu m'espionnes en plus, je te jure que je mets les flics sur ton cas, tu m'as bien compris?"

"Relaxe ma belle, tu n'as aucune preuve que je t'espionnais. Et pour ce qui est du chantage, tu appelles ça comme tu veux." Il se penchât à son oreille pour lui souffler d'un ton qu'il voulait séducteur. "Moi j'appelle ça une opportunité d'apprendre à connaître un gars génial."

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre. Elle le regardât simplement d'un air meurtrier avant de tourner les talons et entrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle tournait le coin, il lui cria. "À demain, ma belle!"

Dans sa chambre, Tikki l'attendait d'un air inquiet.

"Marinette, ne pars plus jamais comme ça sans moi. J'ai eu très peur tu sais. Et si ç'avait été un akuma."

"Impossible que Cédrick soit un akuma, pour être akumatisé, ça prend des émotions et ce gars-là n'a pas de cœur."

"Marinette, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."

"Oui désolée Tikki, je ne partirai plus sans toi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?"

"Il a dit qu'il était allé récupérer un livre au collège mais j'en crois pas un mot. J'ai peur qu'il m'espionne."

"Mais Marinette, ça ne va pas du tout. S'il te voit te transformer en Ladybug."

"Tu as raison Tikki, ça serait vraiment la cata! Et cela veut aussi dire, que ça devient risqué de sortir pour aller rejoindre Chat Noir. Il a vraiment décidé de m'empoisonner la vie jusqu'au bout."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Mari? Il ne faut pas qu'il découvre qui tu es, surtout pas Cédrick."

"Je sais Tikki. Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra aujourd'hui mais il faudra être doublement prudente. Essaie de ne pas être visible de la fenêtre."

"D'accord mais ensuite."

"Pour la suite, j'ai besoin d'Adrien. Oh seigneur, comment je vais bien pouvoir le contacter maintenant?"

"Pense fort Mari, tu vas trouver un moyen."

"Il y a toujours possibilité de créer un mail juste pour nous deux mais j'ai tellement peur de tout ce qui est trace écrite. Et si Cédrick réussissait à pirater mon réseau et entrer dans mon ordinateur."

"Tu n'exagères pas un peu là?"

"Jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de m'espionner."

"Tu as un point."

"JE SAIS!"

"Quoi?"

"Toi!"

"Quoi moi?"

"J'aimerais que tu transmettes un message à Plagg."

Le lundi fût une journée extrêmement pénible pour Marinette. Alya était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle passa sa journée à déblatérer sur William et comment il avait de bonnes idées pour le Ladyblog et comment c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'intéressait vraiment à nous. Bien sûr, elle parlait assez fort pour se faire entendre d'un certain jeune homme. Elle voulait qu'il sache que des gens s'intéressaient à ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à y voir un intérêt et que son public ne se résumait pas à une bande de gamine de 6 ans qui rêvent d'être, plus tard, des héroïnes. Elle vantait les mérites de son partenaire, indiquant à quel point il était intelligent et cultivé.

Nino gardait ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, faisant mine d'écouter sa musique trop forte pour qu'il puisse entendre les commentaires de la rousse. En réalité, il n'avait même pas daigné démarrer la musique, il n'avait pas le cœur à ça et il voulait tout entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire sur ce qu'il considérait comme de la concurrence sérieuse. Le cœur lui brisait à chaque compliment qu'elle laissait échapper par rapport à ce William de malheur. Mais il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, tapant du pied et hochant la tête sur le rythme de sa musique imaginaire.

Dans l'après-midi, le jeune homme sans entrain, acheva d'inquiéter Adrien qui se décida à enfin lui donner le conseil qu'il n'avait pas demandé. "Hey mon pote, il faudrait vraiment que tu ailles parler à Alya. De ce que j'en entends, tu vas te la faire chiper mec. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

"Attends si c'est ce qu'elle elle veut mon pote, je ne lui mettrai pas de bâton dans les roues. Elle peut aller se la taper avec ce William autant qu'elle le veut."

"Nino, tu crois pas une seconde ce que tu dis. C'est Alya merde, c'est ta copine… à toi. Elle ne peut pas en pincer pour ce type, c'est un type comme toi qui la fait craquer."

"Je sais mec mais si elle veut plus être ma nana, je fais quoi? Je peux quand même pas la kidnapper."

"Tu as même pas essayé de lui parler."

"Attends. Tu lui a vu la tronche à ce mec, il est aussi parfait que toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à moi?"

"Tout le reste. Pour ce qu'on en sait, c'est un trou du cul. Tu es un mec bien, Alya le sait et suffit de lui parler pour que tout s'arrange."

"Je sais pas mec, je le sens pas."

Pendant les cours, Marinette avait délibérément placé son sac le plus près possible de celui d'Adrien pour permettre à Tikki, d'effectuer sa mission. Elle ne pût savoir si c'était un succès avant la fin de la journée; Alya ne l'avait pas laissé seule deux minutes.

Quand elle put rejoindre le calme de ses appartements, elle ouvrit son sac pour permettre à sa kwami de respirer un peu.

"Je te jure Tikki, des journées comme ça c'est loin d'être le bonheur."

"Je sais Marinette, j'ai tout entendu."

"Et tu as réussi à parler avec Plagg?"

"Oui, il a consulté le planning d'Adrien, il sera libre ce soir dès 9:00."

"Génial. Si je peux au moins parler à mon chaton, ma journée ne sera pas totalement gâchée."

Les heures ne pouvaient pas s'écouler plus lentement pour Marinette. Bien qu'elle ait essayé de les meubler avec des devoirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Adrien, à comment elle aimerait se retrouver dans ses bras, à comment elle voudrait l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais elle devrait se contenter d'un appel, un simple appel vidéo avec son yo-yo. Quand enfin, l'horloge indiqua neuf heures, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre de bain pour se transformer. Elle fût tout sourire en décrochant le yo-yo, notant que son copain n'avait pas perdu une seconde lui non plus.

"Bonsoir ma Lady. Tu es toujours aussi CHAT-oyante."

"Et toi, tes jeux de mots sont toujours aussi MINET-able."

Il se mit la main sur le cœur. "Miaouch ma Lady. Tu me blesses. Mais comme c'est avec un excellent jeu de mot, tu es tout de suite pardonnée."

Ladybug éclata de rire.

"Euh, ma Lady, c'est moi ou tu es dans ta salle de bain là? Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre, on pourrait se faire un bain moussant." Il haussa les sourcils dans un geste provocateur.

"Pas aujourd'hui mon minet, c'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler."

"D'un bain moussant?"

"Non idiot, de ma raison dans la salle de bain. Cédrick."

"Cédrick t'as enfermé dans la salle de bain?"

"Tu sais très bien que non. Mais, je... je crois qu'il m'espionne."

"QUOI?"

"Je sais, je sais c'est flippant..." Elle entreprit de raconter en détail son altercation avec Cédrick. Chat Noir tremblait de colère.

"Ce type c'est vraiment une plaie. Sérieusement, il faut trouver le moyen de le mettre hors de nuire sinon, il va avoir affaire au dieu de la Destruction."

"Du calme Minou, il faut être plus intelligent que lui. De toute façon, il y a plus sérieux parce qu'il ne s'attaque plus seulement à nous."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je n'ai pas de preuve concrète mais..." Elle lui racontât ces soupçons en ce qui concerne la saga entre Nino et Alya. Elle lui narrât la conversation qu'elle avait eue au restaurant avec l'acteur et lui fit aussi part du plan qu'elle avait commencé à élaborer avec Tikki.

"Ce type est un malade. Bon j'avoue que je ferais aussi tout en mon pouvoir pour te conquérir ma Lady mais justement tu es MA LADY."

"Oh, mon Chaton est un peu possessif."

"Tu aimes?"

"Je ne déteste pas."

Il lui fit un sourire canaille puis se ressaisît.

"Bon le mec est un salaud, maintenant, c'est quoi le reste du plan."

"Eh bien, si je peux confirmer que ce William est bien dans ses contacts, je crois que Ladybug et Chat Noir se trouveront facilement du boulot. Te connaissant, je suis certaine que tu as toujours rêvé de faire enquête."

"Tu me connais trop bien ma Lady."

"Génial. On se redonne des détails. Est-ce que je peux espérer que tu sois libre à 10:00 tous les soirs."

"Pour toi Princesse, je ferai l'impossible."

"D'accord alors, tous les soirs, 10:00, dans ma chambre de bain." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Méfie-toi, je pourrais bien y aller pour de vrai."

"Oublie pas qu'on est sous surveillance Chaton."

"Mouais, je sais. Ma Lady?"

"Oui?"

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Chaton."

Avec beaucoup de volonté, ils réussirent à mettre fin à l'appel. Marinette était rassurée, ce moyen de communication était sûr et Adrien l'aimait.


	17. Une autre étape

La semaine passât rapidement malgré tout. Il n'y avait aucun signe de réconciliation entre Nino et Alya et les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'améliorer alors que la journaliste avait accepté une autre rencontre avec le fameux William. Le vendredi, sur l'heure de dîner, alors qu'elles étaient dans sa chambre, Marinette décida d'affronter sa copine.

"Alya, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Nino? Je veux dire, je croyais que vous étiez bien tous les deux."

"Hey, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe; monsieur en a visiblement rien à faire de moi. Probablement, qu'il était simplement bien heureux d'avoir une fille dans son lit et c'est tout. Il est même pas foutu de s'intéresser à ce qui me tient le plus à cœur."

"Alya, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le genre de Nino. Et même si ton blogue ne l'intéresse pas particulièrement, il t'a toujours épaulé dans ton projet et moi je crois que ça prouve à quel point il tient à toi. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir les mêmes intérêts, ce qui compte, c'est ce que vous êtes prêts à faire l'un pour l'autre."

"Et bien, présentement, il a pas l'air de vouloir faire grand-chose pour moi, si tu veux savoir."

"Et toi?"

"Quoi moi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour lui présentement? Je veux dire, c'est pas toi qui accepte des sorties avec un inconnu super mignon?"

"Je ne sors pas avec lui, c'est strictement professionnel."

"Attends, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c'est ce que tu donnes comme impression à Nino."

Elle réussit à peine à soutenir son regard une fraction de seconde.

"Peut-être que s'il est conscient de ce qu'il est en train de perdre..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tout allait super bien avant que ce William ne se pointe. Il n'a jamais été question qu'il te perde."

Alya n'avait aucun argument. Le froid entre elle et Nino avait atteint des proportions qu'elle n'aurait jamais crues possible. Elle avait agi sur le coup de la colère et maintenant la situation paraissait de plus en plus irrécupérable à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait tort, elle savait qu'elle avait réagi trop vivement, mais de devoir se l'admettre la mettait encore plus en colère et c'est Marinette qui écopât.

"Hey, arrête-moi si je me trompe mais c'est toi qui présentement ignore les avances de celui qui devait être l'homme de ta vie. Si tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi, peut-être est-ce que tu pourras venir te mêler de MA vie amoureuse. En attendant, mademoiselle, essaie d'un peu te mêler de ce qui te regarde d'accord."

Elle ramassa sa bourse et quittât la chambre sans même un regard.

"Alya, attends!"

La journaliste n'avait même pas daigné se retourner. Quand Marinette la retrouvât à leurs places, Alya lui jetât un regard glacial avant de carrément l'ignorer pour le reste de l'après-midi. Les choses allaient de mal en pis et la superhéroïne se demandât alors pourquoi la vie avait placé Cédrick sur son chemin; comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme cela. La seule relation toujours intacte de leur petit quatuor était celle de Nino et Adrien et la styliste se promit de bien mettre en garde son partenaire dès qu'elle le retrouverait. Mais ça ne pouvait être le soir même, elle avait une sortie avec l'acteur et un plan à mettre à exécution.

Avant que le jeune homme ne vienne la chercher, elle révisa une dernière fois la stratégie avec sa kwami. Elle en tremblait littéralement d'appréhension.

"Calme-toi Marinette. Si tu relaxes et agis naturellement, tout va bien se passer."

"Mais Tikki, s'il découvre mes intentions et décide de se venger sur Adrien."

"Arrête, il ne sait pas que tu as des doutes par rapport à William. Pourquoi aurait-il des soupçons?"

"Je sais Tikki, je sais. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveuse."

"Tout va bien aller Marinette, prend une grande respiration et n'oublie pas de laisser ton téléphone ici."

Au moment où la sonnette retentit, Marinette sursautât et empoignât machinalement sa bourse.

"Allez, entre là-dedans Tikki."

Malgré le stress, Marinette réussit à se contrôler devant Cédrick. Les dernières paroles de Tikki avaient réussi à la rassurer. "Marinette, tu es Ladybug. Vois ça comme une autre mission."

Sa kwami avait raison, elle était Ladybug et Cédrick n'était qu'un autre super vilain à confronter. Il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques mais ses ruses étaient perfides et il lui faudrait beaucoup de malice pour les détourner de façon efficace.

Il l'avait, une fois de plus, amené dans un restaurant huppé hors de prix. Elle avait accepté un ou deux verres de vins. Le breuvage lui avait permis de relaxer mais elle avait encore toute sa tête. Il lui apprit qu'il quitterait le lendemain matin pour un tournage de deux jours en Espagne et qu'il souhaitait alors passer un peu plus de temps avec elle le soir même. Quand il lui proposa d'aller danser, elle sût que le moment était venu pour elle de jouer ses cartes.

"Oh! Bien, je sais pas, j'ai promis à mes parents de ne pas entrer trop tard. Ils vont sûrement s'inquiéter."

"Et tu ne peux pas leur écrire. Peut-être qu'ils seront d'accord pour t'accorder encore un peu de temps."

Elle fit mine d'hésiter. "Mais, j'ai encore tellement de travaux et je dois les aider demain, je ne voudrais pas être trop fatiguée et..."

"Allez, Mari. Juste une heure, tu sais bien que sinon, tu vas beaucoup trop t'ennuyer de moi."

Elle roula les yeux sur cette phrase très peu modeste.

"On s'est bien amusé la dernière fois non?"

Elle repensât à la dernière fois, celle où ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle dû réprimer un frisson de dégoût alors qu'elle se remémorait le détestable souvenir. Elle réussit quand même à faire un léger sourire.

"D'accord, je vais leur demander. Mais, juste une heure, pas plus."

Elle ouvrit son sac et eut recours à ses talents d'actrice.

"Non, non, non, c'est pas vrai."

Elle referma son sac et se mit à inspecter le dessus et le dessous de la table.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Je crois que j'ai oublié mon téléphone. C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci." Elle continuât sa petite scène, feignant la panique, retournant à son sac en y farfouillant nerveusement, évitant tout de même de bousculer Tikki.

"Arrête, tu peux les appeler avec le mien voyons."

"C'est que..."

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas te moquer."

"Tu sais bien que je n'oserais pas."

"Promis?"

"Promis."

"Tu vois, je ne connais pas le numéro de mes parents."

"Bin voyons."

"Quoi? Ils sont dans mes contacts. Du coup, je n'ai qu'à les sélectionner."

Il parût vraiment déçu. « Ça t'arrange non? »

« Arrête, tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès? »

« Non, mais tu trouves facilement des excuses. »

« C'est totalement faux. Je te jure que je ne connais pas le numéro de mes parents. »

« Évidemment, il n'y a pas d'autre solution… c'est plutôt facile de t'en sortir non. »

« C'est n'importe quoi. Sûrement qu'il y a d'autres solutions, c'est juste… je sais pas… »

"Ok, qu'est-ce que tu suggères? "

"Euh...t'as qui de la classe dans tes contact? Mes parents sont copains avec certains d'entre eux."

"Je sais pas trop. J'en ai quelques-uns."

"Laisse-moi voir."

Il déverrouilla son téléphone et affichât ses contacts avant de le remettre à Marinette. Elle parcourut rapidement, la liste en commentant les entrées pour restreindre les soupçons.

"Alix. Non, pas Alix. Kim? Non, il ne connaît pas assez mes parents. T'as pas Mylène? Elle est très copine avec mes parents. Non, elle n'y est pas. Mais si t'as Yvan..."

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour descendre jusqu'au W. Bingo! Un certain William Lafleur figurait dans la liste et sa photo ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. C'était tout sauf une coïncidence.

"Non pas d'Yvan non plus. Elle remontât la liste. Oh! Nathanaël. Parfait!" Elle appuya sur le contact et c'est un Nathanaël plutôt surpris qui lui répondit et pu lui fournir le numéro de sa mère avec qui il avait une belle relation depuis des années. Elle raccrochât avec le roux et contactât ses parents pour leur annoncer qu'elle arriverait un peu plus tard.

Avec un sentiment de victoire, Cédrick manigançât une fois de plus pour les faire entrer dans le même club que l'autre soir. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas prendre à son jeu et l'acteur fût un peu refroidi lorsqu'il la laissa à la porte de la boulangerie sans avoir pu profiter de quelques marques d'affection que ce soit.

Lorsque Tikki pût sortir de sa cachette, elle félicitât sa choisie pour sa victoire.

"Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de crainte à y avoir."

"Mais maintenant, il va falloir mettre au point une façon de le prendre au piège."

"Au moins, tu sais que demain, tu vas pouvoir parler sans problème avec Adrien."

"Je dirais même plus que parler..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"J'ai ma petite idée."

Un peu passé neuf heures le samedi soir, Tikki protestait contre l'idée de Marinette.

"C'est trop risqué Marinette. Qui te dit qu'il est vraiment allé en Espagne?"

L'adolescente ne se laissât pas décontenancé alors qu'elle sautât sur son ordinateur. "Tu sais, de nos jours Tikki, tout se sait pas internet." Elle tapa deux ou trois mots sur son moteur de recherche et trouvât rapidement ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle tourna l'écran vers sa kwami. "Tu vois?"

À l'écran, apparaissait une photo d'un groupe d'acteurs en plein tournage, dont Cédrick. En titre, on pouvait lire. "L'équipe de "Assez" en tournage à Barcelone." Marinette parcourut rapidement l'article et refermât la page, satisfaite.

"Pas d'espionnage pour aujourd'hui."

"Et s'il avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre? Ou s'il avait laissé une caméra?"

"Arrête Tikki, il est cinglé mais il a tout de même des limites et j'ai tellement, tellement envie de voir Adrien."

La kwami n'avait pas l'air rassurée.

"Et tu pourras retrouver Plagg."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la convaincre.

Il était 9:30 lorsqu'elle arrivât à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Adrien, mais il n'était nulle part en vue. Normalement, il ne devait se parler que dans une demie heure alors, il n'était pas encore en retard. Elle poussa légèrement sur la fenêtre et fût surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle se glissât silencieusement dans la chambre et sursautât quand elle aperçut deux yeux verts l'observer dans la noirceur.

"Plagg! Tu m'as fait peur."

Elle se détransformât et Tikki sautât au cou de son ami. Marinette les laissât quelques secondes se retrouver puis s'informât.

"Où est-il?"

Le kwami fit un signe de tête vers la porte de la chambre de bain. Maintenant qu'elle portait attention, elle entendit la douche qui coulait. C'était parfait.

Elle pénétrât dans la pièce en s'assurant de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle fit un sourire alors qu'elle l'entendait fredonner doucement. Elle enlevât tranquillement ses vêtements et allât discrètement le rejoindre.

Il se retournât vivement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule mais elle réussit à étouffer son cri d'une main. Elle le toisât du regard, s'émerveillant une fois de plus devant la perfection du corps de son copain. Les cheveux mouillés, de l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau parfaite, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être encore plus attirant. Elle enleva sa main pour la remplacer par ses lèvres.

Le garçon, les yeux écarquillés figeât un instant de surprise mais entourât rapidement la taille de sa copine de ses bras. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau mouillée de la jeune fille et c'était pour lui, une sensation plus qu'agréable. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur et avant qu'il ne puisse même s'en rendre compte, il était excité comme il l'avait rarement été. Les baisers de sa copine ne faisaient que l'aliéné de plus en plus.

Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'elle cessa de l'embrasser mais ouvrit rapidement les yeux lorsqu'il la sentit agripper son sexe d'une main alors que quelque chose d'autre en caressait le bout. Quelque chose de plus petit, quelque chose de plus délicat, de plus chaud. Il baissa le regard et se rendit compte que c'était sa petite langue rose qui lui donnait ses sensations.

Les yeux de l'adolescente croisèrent les siens et elle lui fit un sourire éloquent avant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Il émit un son qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, une sorte de gémissement de contentement qui dépeignait l'extase qu'elle lui faisait vivre. Alors que sa main caressa la base de son pénis, elle en caressait le bout de sa bouche y allant parfois de va-et-vient, parfois de coup de langue. C'était le paradis sur terre pour le jeune homme, mais il ne voulait pas en finir tout de suite et il savait que si elle continuait ainsi, il ne durerait plus longtemps.

Dans un énorme effort de volonté, il attrapa son menton pour la stopper. Marinette comprit le message et revint à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le garçon ne lui laissât pas beaucoup de répit et il la soulevât rapidement de terre pour l'écraser contre le mur de la douche. Elle enroulât les jambes contre sa taille et il en profitât pour y glisser son sexe. Il avait attendu déjà trop longtemps pour revivre ce moment, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Il lui fit l'amour ainsi sous la douche. La peau glissante, l'eau chaude, tout cela exacerbait leur sens et rendait l'expérience encore plus extraordinaire. Il trouvât la force de lui donner un orgasme dans cette position et au moment où lui-même allait céder au plaisir, il se retirât pour libérer sa semence dans la douche.

Il la laissât reprendre pied et continuât de l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux soient revenus de l'éden où il s'était mutuellement envoyés.

"Pour une surprise ma Lady..."

"Tu as aimé?"

"Ce fût une cinquième fois mémorable."

Elle lui frappa le bras. "Idiot de chat."

Lorsqu'ils furent habillés et bien pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du jeune homme, ils purent discuter de tout ce qu'ils retenaient depuis les deux derniers jours. Il était maintenant temps pour eux de passer à la prochaine étape.

"C'est maintenant le temps pour Ladybug et Chat Noir d'entrer en action ma Lady?"

"Ne reste qu'à leur trouver une excuse."

"On trouvera bien ma Lady, on trouvera bien. En attendant, tu veux bien passer la nuit ici?"

"Désolé Chaton mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque."

Il lui fit la moue.

"Hey, sois patient. Bientôt, nous aurons toute la liberté pour montrer au monde entier que nous sommes ensemble."


	18. Un allié inattendu

En ce dimanche matin, Gabriel Agreste sentait qu'il devait prendre des nouvelles de son fils. Il y avait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas senti les ondes négatives dans sa propre demeure; cela voulait nécessairement dire que les choses s'étaient tassées pour Adrien. Soit il avait réussi à reconquérir la jeune fille, soit il s'était décidé à passer à autre chose. Bizarrement, la deuxième option ne lui faisait pas envie.

Va savoir pourquoi, depuis que son fils lui avait parlé de sa flamme, il avait commencé à espérer que cette demoiselle fasse rapidement partie de la famille; elle avait un je ne sais quoi qui lui rappelait son épouse disparue. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais la perspective de voir Marinette Dupain-Cheng au bras de sa progéniture, lui donnait presqu'envie d'abandonner la quête qu'il s'était imposé en tant que Le Papillon. Peut-être était-elle la cure nécessaire pour apaiser les tourments qui affligeaient cette famille bouleversée.

Il était debout depuis l'aube, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure Adrien prenait son petit déjeuner. Il souhaitait ardemment partager ce repas avec lui, ce serait une façon de bien débuter sa journée. Après tout, son fils n'était plus un gamin, il commençait à apprécier les conversations qu'il avait avec lui, si on oubliait les portions plus embarrassantes bien sûr. Il sentait que tranquillement, leur dialogue était plus mature, leur sujet plus adulte. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants, mais Adrien était manifestement en train de devenir un homme, avec les contraintes et les bénéfices que cela apportait.

Une seule personne pourrait le renseigner sur ce qu'il souhaitait savoir. Il appuyât sur le bouton de l'intercom.

"Nathalie, est-ce possible de me faire part du planning d'Adrien s'il vous plaît? Qu'a-t-il à l'horaire présentement?"

"Oui monsieur, je vérifie. Présentement, le jeune Adrien est au gym avec son entraîneur pour encore 30 minutes. Il est attendu pour le petit déjeuner vers 7h30, le temps qu'il se douche et se change. Il a ensuite un cours de..."

"Merci Nathalie. Veuillez aviser les cuisiniers que je prendrai le petit déjeuner avec mon fils. Est-ce possible de nous procurer des croissants de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng? Il y a longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas permis un."

"Bien sûr Monsieur. Je m'en charge personnellement."

"Oh et Nathalie?"

"Oui monsieur."

"Transmettez par le fait même mes amitiés à M. et Mme Dupain-Cheng."

La secrétaire fût un peu déstabilisée par cette demande mais n'en laissât rien paraître.

"Bien monsieur."

"Et veuillez s'il vous plaît m'appeler lorsque le petit déjeuner sera servi."

"Oui monsieur."

Gabriel oubliât tout de la conversation dès qu'il raccrochât, après tout, Nathalie serait là pour lui rappeler ses engagements en temps et lieux. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur la collection d'hiver pour laquelle les stylistes sous ses ordres n'avaient absolument rien compris de sa vision.

Quand Adrien arrivât pour le petit déjeuner, il se demandât s'il avait oublié de se lever. Pourtant, la fatigue dans les muscles qu'il avait travaillés avec son entraîneur lui rappelait qu'il était bel et bien éveillé. Mais, voir son père l'attendre à table, avec une grande assiette de croissants et deux grandes tasses de café au lait, c'était surréaliste. Et c'était très inquiétant; Adrien avait fraîchement en mémoire leur dernière conversation et il souhaitait ardemment ne pas revivre un tel malaise.

"Bonjour Adrien, comment s'est passé l'entraînement?"

"Euh, très bien père je vous en remercie."

"Est-ce que tu aimes les séances? Ton entraîneur est compétent?"

"Oui... oui! J'aime vraiment beaucoup les séances. Pablo me fait travailler très fort mais ça me permet de faire le vide, vous voyez, d'arrêter de penser."

"C'est intéressant. Peut-être serait-il bénéfique que je m'y mette aussi."

"Oui, vous aimeriez, j'en suis certain."

"Et l'école, ça va toujours. J'ai pris connaissance de tes résultats. Je vois que ta moyenne est excellente. Tu as songé au chemin que tu souhaites éventuelllement prendre?"

Il se tortillât légèrement sur sa chaise. "Bien, j'avoue que j'ai un penchant pour la physique."

"Ce n'est pas une matière qui te sera très bénéfique pour ton avenir dans notre entreprise."

"Je sais mais... enfin... je ne savais pas si..."

"Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je compte sur toi pour prendre le relai."

Adrien soupirât. "Oui je sais Père."

"Tu as de la chance, peu de jeunes hommes ont un avenir prometteur ainsi tracé à ton âge. Je vois le potentiel en toi Adrien, tu as le talent pour diriger cette entreprise."

"Mais je n'ai aucune aptitude pour la mode, vous le savez ça."

"Détails que cela. Si tu t'entoures convenablement, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Tu as les qualités d'un leader mon fils. Pour ce qui est de la mode, nous trouverons les meilleurs pour t'épauler. Et justement, je me demandais, cette demoiselle dont tu m'as parlé, comment se passe les choses avec elle?"

"Bien, rien en fait. Rien de nouveau."

"Tu as abdiqué?"

"Non, bien sûr que non... c'est juste... compliqué."

"Compliqué? Je ne vois rien de compliqué. Elle est intéressée ou elle ne l'est pas, c'est simple."

"J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple."

"Adrien, mon fils, il y a quelque chose que tu me caches."

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment il savait, il répugnait à l'idée que son fils sache qu'il était le super vilain qui terrorisait Paris. En fait, c'était un sentiment nouveau; quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait tenté de le joindre à sa cause, advenant le cas où il aurait pu être d'une aide quelconque. Mais là, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait que le décevoir et, étonnamment, cela lui brisait le cœur.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler Père."

"Cette fille n'en vaut-elle pas la peine?"

"Non, c'est pas ça du tout. Bien sûr qu'elle en vaut la peine."

"Alors pourquoi sembles-tu moins triste que la dernière fois? Elle t'a redonné de l'espoir? Elle a laissé tomber cet acteur?"

"Non pas encore."

"Pas encore? Donc, tu as de l'espoir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout?"

Adrien regardait son père avec des yeux nouveaux. Peut-être pouvait-il tout lui avouer, peut-être son père serait-il un allié après tout.

"Bien... c'est que..."

"Ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça."

"Père, est-ce que Nathalie vous a parlé de l'entrevue avec le magazine et des photos... vous savez, que j'avais prises moi-même?"

"Oui, elle m'en a glissé deux mots. J'ai personnellement autorisé l'entrevue, mes conseillers marketing croient fermement que cette image de toi se reflètera de façon positive sur nos ventes. En quoi cela a-t-il un lien avec notre conversation?"

Il prit son courage à deux mains. Il allait devoir passer par là pour arriver à ses fins.

"Vous vous rappelez que je vous ai avoué avoir eu... enfin... des relations intimes avec Marinette?"

"En effet, j'ai souvenir de cela."

"Bien ces photos ont été prises ce soir-là avec le portable de Marinette."

"Continue."

"Cédrick... l'acteur, a d'une manière ou d'une autre, surprit Marinette à les regarder et lui a soutiré de force." Il s'empressât de mettre les choses au clair. "Je ne le savais pas, Marinette, me la cacher longtemps. En fait, il la menacer de les publier sur les réseaux sociaux avec une remarque bien peu... disons... flatteuse, si elle refusait de sortir avec lui."

"QUOI! Adrien, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais cet... acteur (il était resté beaucoup plus poli qu'il ne le voulait) a fait chanté ta copine sur la base de ces photos. C'est inadmissible Adrien. Personne ne fait chanter un membre de la famille Agreste."

"Oui mais Père, Marinette n'est pas un membre de la famille Agreste."

"Pas encore, mais personne ne fera chanter la fille sur qui mon fils a jeté son dévolu et je vais y voir personnellement. Je..."

"Euh Père, je vous arrête tout de suite. La raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Nathalie de céduler cet entrevue est de justement, mettre fin à ce chantage sans esclandre."

Gabriel eût un sourire satisfait; son fils avait agi intelligemment, de manière sournoise qui lui permettait non seulement d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait mais de faire perdre la face à un concurrent par la même occasion. Si ces photos apparaissaient d'abord de façon officielle, le chantage ne tenait plus.

"Tu vois mon fils, c'est de cela dont je parle quand je dis que tu es prêt à reprendre l'entreprise familial, tu es vif d'esprit. Une vengeance élégante, doucereuse, efficace... je suis fier de toi."

"Merci Père mais la partie n'est pas encore gagnée."

"Pourquoi donc, ce plan est excellent."

"Bien, malheureusement, il y a une autre photo."

"Une autre photo?"

"Oui... c'est un peu complexe."

"Explique-toi."

Il se grattât l'arrière de la tête, il ne savait pas trop comment amener cette situation délicate.

"En fait, je crois que Cédrick voulait vraiment vraiment s'assurer que Marinette allait sortir avec lui. Il s'est, en quelque sorte fait une alliée..."

"Une alliée?"

"Oui, vous vous souvenez de cette fille qui avait fait croire qu'elle m'avait enlevé... euh... Volpina?"

S'il se souvenait de Volpina? Elle faisait partie de ses plans futurs, il la gardait dans sa manche pour un combat ultime contre Ladybug et Chat Noir.

"Je me rappelle vaguement, oui."

"Bien, c'est une fille qui me tourne autour plutôt... intensément et quelque part elle a réussi à me piéger et avec Cédrick, euh, l'acteur, ils ont pris une photo de elle et moi qui... enfin s'embrassait... dans sa chambre."

"Pardon?"

"Ouais, il l'a montré à Marinette pour lui faire croire que je ne tenais pas vraiment à elle et..."

"Adrien, comment as-tu pu te retrouver à l'embrasser dans sa chambre?"

"Bien on tourne un film et je suis allé me pratiquer chez elle et elle a bidouillé, euh pardon, trafiquer le script et..."

"Je vois."

Le jeune homme ne le montrât pas mais intérieurement, il fût totalement soulagé, il n'aurait pas à avouer qu'il avait pris de l'alcool.

"Et cette photo, elle est?"

"Dans le téléphone de Cédrick. Si elle paraît, je ne veux pas..."

"Si elle paraît, tu auras simplement l'air d'un adolescent normal. Quel jeune homme de 17 ans n'a pas embrassé une fille de nos jours? Surtout un jeune modèle. Une seule photo est inoffensive. J'avoue d'ailleurs que je suis soulagé de savoir que mon fils offre si peu d'occasions aux paparazzis de le prendre en faute. Ne t'en fais pas pour cette photo, elle a peu d'intérêt."

Il se souvenait lui-même de son adolescence: à cet âge, les situations bénignes prenaient souvent un tournant dramatique alors que les vrais drames étaient pris à la légère. Il comprenait que son fils ait fait une tempête dans un verre d'eau de cette photo; après tout, il l'avait élevé selon des critères plutôt stricts. Il était fier de la tournure des évènements, son fils était exactement comme il le souhaitait, à éviter les scandales à un point tel où ce qu'il considérait comme une faute grave n'était qu'une simple erreur de parcours.

"Oui Père. Et pour les autres photos, avez-vous des nouvelles?"

"L'article est prévue pour le prochain mois. D'ici là, tenez-vous à carreau. J'imagine que tu peux te contrôler encore un peu."

Adrien rougit violemment. "Oui Père."

"Parfait." Il se levât de table. "Je suis content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi. Je pars pour l'Angleterre cette semaine. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Nathalie restera ici."

"D'accord Père."

Gabriel se dirigeât vers son bureau mais se tournât avant d'y entrer.

"Oh et Adrien?"

Le jeune homme levât la tête surpris.

"Oui Père."

"Dès que tout sera réglé, il me fera plaisir de faire la connaissance de cette demoiselle. Tu transmettras mes compliments à ses parents, ce sont, de loin, les meilleurs croissants que j'aie jamais goûté."

Adrien jetât un œil à son propre croissant. Était-ce vraiment l'œuvre de Tom? Il devait avouer que leur goût et leur texture parfaite lui étaient familiers. Il fit un sourire sincère à son père.

"Je n'y manquerai pas, Père."

Quand Marinette allât rejoindre ses parents ce matin-là, elle ne s'attendait par au regard pétillant de sa mère et encore moins à la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

"Bon matin ma chérie, tu as bien dormi?"

"Oui merci, toi ça va ce matin?"

"Oh Marinette, tu devineras qui est passé chercher des croissants ce matin."

"Euh... d'accord. Qui?"

"L'assistante de M. Agreste. Elle a dit que M. Agreste nous transmettait ses amitiés. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, tout d'un coup il s'intéresse à nous?"

Elle s'intéressât d'un coup un peu plus à son bol de céréales. "Euh, non. Aucune idée."

"Allez Marinette, il ne s'est pas levé un matin avec une envie urgente de saluer le boulanger."

"Je sais pas maman. Je ne le connais pas tant que ça."

"Mais tu connais Adrien. Tu es certaine qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux?"

"MAMAN!"

"Allez, je serais tellement heureuse de savoir que tu n'es pas avec ce Cédrick."

"Tu n'aimes pas Cédrick? Il est pourtant gentil et poli avec vous."

"Quoi, il ne l'est pas avec toi?"

Marinette ne répondit pas.

"Marinette, ma chérie, répond à ma question."

"Non maman, ça va il est très gentil avec moi." Son ton exaspéré la rendait tout sauf convaincante.

"Marinette, ce garçon, il ne te fais pas de mal n'est-ce pas?" Une autre hypothèse lui passât par la tête. "Et il ne te force pas à... tu sais... "

"MAMAN NON!"

"Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe avec lui ou avec Adrien. Je suis inquiète Marinette, tu es ma fille. Il se passe plein de petites choses inhabituelles et j'ai l'impression que certaines d'entre elles sont loin de te plaire."

Marinette avalât une autre bouchée de céréales en grognant.

"Est-ce que tu es intéressée par ce Cédrick?"

Elle poussât un autre grognement.

"Tu es toujours amoureuse d'Adrien, n'est-ce pas?"

La jeune fille regardât droit devant elle, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de sa mère.

"Et il te rend tes sentiments, pas vrai? C'est pour ça que son père s'intéresse soudainement à nous?"

"D'accord maman, oui. Adrien et moi, on est ensemble mais pour l'instant personne ne doit le savoir, d'accord? C'est très très important."

"Mais pourquoi? Son père semble être d'accord, vous êtes d'accord, nous sommes d'accord... qui peut bien... c'est ce Cédrick, c'est ça? Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Marinette, il te menace? Il menace Adrien? Il..."

"Maman, Adrien et moi avons la situation bien en main. Fais-nous confiance d'accord? Tu sais tout ce que tu as à savoir maintenant, s'il te plaît, ne pose plus de questions."

Sabine n'était pas satisfaite. Visiblement un individu faisait la vie dure à sa fille, sa fille unique. Elle ne savait pas quoi et sa fille refusait de l'inclure dans la solution. Le seul côté positif était qu'enfin, elle l'avait l'amour de celui qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps et c'était un si gentil garçon.

La fameuse soirée où elle avait dû consoler sa fille lui revint en mémoire. C'était donc ça le problème. Ce n'était pas le père d'Adrien, c'était ce jeune homme qui ne lui avait définitivement pas fait bonne impression dès le tout premier jour.

"Bon d'accord, je te laisse tranquille. Mais ce garçon a intérêt à VOUS laisser tranquille sinon..."

"Maman, ne t'en mêle pas, tu vas juste empirer les choses. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît."

"D'accord chérie, d'accord. J'espère simplement qu'un de ces jours, tu m'expliqueras toute la situation."

"Bien sûr maman, un jour..."


	19. Alya

Deux semaines passèrent, les akumatisés se faisaient moins fréquents, mais il y en eût tout de même quelques-uns. C'était à peu près le seul moment où nos deux héros pouvaient se retrouver et la demoiselle en vint à se sentir coupable de souhaiter une attaque. Mais d'abord et avant tout, ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était une attaque dans son propre collège.

Adrien lui avait affirmé que son père ne voyait aucun mal à ce que la photo de lui et Lila sortent sur les réseaux sociaux mais Marinette n'avait rien voulu savoir. Elle refusait catégoriquement que son copain soit associé à cette fille, peu importe la raison et encore moins parce qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Puis il y avait Alya et Nino; il fallait absolument régler le désaccord qui s'éternisait entre les deux. La première chose à faire était de leur prouver que Cédrick était derrière tout ça. Ce qui impliquait d'annoncer le tout avec un certain tact parce que Marinette avait peur de la réaction de sa meilleure amie au moment où elle apprendrait qu'elle s'était fait leurrer. Elle avait aussi peur que le débat sur l'intérêt de Nino pour le Ladyblog demeure une entrave à leur couple. Pour toutes ses raisons, elle savait que la journaliste n'écouterait qu'une seule personne: Ladybug.

Mais pour que l'héroïne n'ait pas l'air d'arriver dans l'histoire comme un cheveu sur la soupe, il fallait lui donner une occasion d'être informée des évènements et les espoirs de Marinette reposaient sur l'akumatisation d'un élève du collège. Ainsi, la coccinelle pourrait prétendre que Marinette lui avait confié la mission lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisées au cœur de cette fameuse attaque. La jeune styliste était optimiste, ça pouvait marcher et tant que Chloé et Lila seraient élèves dans ce collège, les probabilités d'akumatisation demeuraient élevées.

En ce beau vendredi matin, le sort s'était abattu sur Tim à qui la fille du maire avait encore fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure en se moquant de ses lunettes, lui disant à quel point il ressemblait à une mouche. Résultat: Ladybug et Chat Noir durent affronter un insecte géant qui avait le pouvoir d'emprisonner les gens dans une espèce de bave gluante et transparente qui durcissait et lui permettait d'amasser ainsi une collection de trophées humains. Heureusement, les victimes pouvaient continuer à y respirer et, un coup la situation rétablie à la normale par les deux superhéros, ils en sortirent avec plus de peur que de mal.

Avant de se séparer, les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent sur un toit à l'abri des regards où ils purent profiter d'une ou deux minutes de pur bonheur, se contentant de s'embrasser et se rappeler mutuellement leurs sentiments. La coccinelle embrassât une dernière fois le félin de son cœur avant de retourner en classe.

Pas question pour Marinette de perdre une autre journée sans sa meilleure copine. C'était un de ces rares vendredis où Cédrick était occupé ailleurs. Dès le soir même, elle se transformât et s'élançât en direction de la demeure des Césaire. Elle jetât prudemment un coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'Alya et fût satisfaite de la surprendre seule à son ordinateur. Elle tapât doucement sur le verre, faisant sursauter la journaliste. L'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage alors qu'elle s'empressait de venir lui ouvrir. L'héroïne ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la réaction de son amie.

"Ladybug? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Est-ce que je suis en danger?"

La coccinelle tentât de reprendre son sérieux alors qu'elle attrapât la main que lui tendait Alya.

"En quelque sorte oui, mais pas dans l'immédiat... disons que c'est un danger à long terme."

"Là tu m'intrigues. De quoi tu parles?"

"D'abord et avant tout Alya, tu dois me promettre de garder ton calme et de garder secret tout ce qu'on se dira ce soir. C'est vraiment très très important."

"Si tu parles du blog, tu sais que je ne publierais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire. Tu le sais ça hein?"

"Oui bien sûr, mais je ne parle pas du blog. "

Elle agrippa doucement la journaliste par le bras et l'entraînât avec elle pour qu'elles s'assoient sur le lit.

"Tu sais, j'ai eu la chance de croiser Marinette aujourd'hui."

Les yeux d'Alya s'assombrirent, sa copine était-elle si désespérée qu'elle faisait appel à l'héroïne pour régler un simple conflit entre adolescentes? Ladybug remarquât tout de suite le changement d'attitude.

"Je sais que votre relation n'est pas idéale ces temps-ci mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Elle vit certains problèmes depuis quelques semaines, elle... euh. C'est un peu délicat comme situation mais elle s'est mise dans de beaux draps et elle croit... non, en fait, elle est certaine qu'à cause d'elle, la relation entre toi et Nino est compromise."

"Mais... de quoi elle parle, c'est insensé, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est Nino qui... enfin c'est moi et Nino et y'a ce William..., enfin Marinette n'est même pas impliquée alors..."

"Laisse-moi continuer Alya. On arrive à la portion où tu dois promettre de te contrôler. On m'a dit que tu avais un caractère assez vif et si tu ne peux pas le contrôler dans la situation qui nous occupe, ça peut poser problème."

"D'accord." Elle rit nerveusement.

"Je suis sérieuse Alya, tu dois promettre que peu importe ta colère, tu dois te contrôler et ne pas agir. Il faudra laisser ça à moi et Chat Noir."

"Ladybug, tu m'inquiètes."

"Promets le Alya."

"Ok promis."

"Bon, il y a certains détails de l'histoire que je peux certainement sauter puisqu'elle t'a déjà sûrement raconté ce qui s'est passé avec ce modèle, euh... Adrien, je crois."

"Oui, elle m'a raconté."

"Et bien, tout est parti de là. Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé des photos?"

"Des photos?" Alya parût soudainement très intéressée. "Quel genre de photos?"

Ladybug rougit soudainement, la journaliste se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi.

"Oh rien de bien explicite à ce que j'en ai compris. Il semble que le jeune homme se soit pris en photo avec le téléphone de Marinette."

"Rien de bien méchant en effet, où est le problème?"

"Bien Marinette m'a montré les photos, il n'est pas complètement nu mais disons qu'il ne porte pas de chemise et qu'il prend des airs... euh différents de ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire pour les magazines."

Alya éclatât de rire devant le malaise évident de la coccinelle.

"Ah Ladybug, si tu voyais la tête que tu fais. Allons, Chat Noir a dû faire des choses bien plus excentriques."

Devant l'ironie de la situation, l'héroïne ne put que rire elle aussi. C'était tout à fait Chat Noir que de faire ce genre de bêtises et elle savait très bien que c'était ce côté du garçon qui s'était exprimé ce soir-là. Elle prit de bonnes respirations pour se calmer et poursuivit.

"Parce que Marinette est enfin... euh Marinette, ces photos et quelques informations sur la soirée en question ce sont malheureusement retrouvées entre de mauvaises mains. Bien que les photos ne soient pas si révélatrices, bien... j'imagine que tu connais bien le père d'Adrien."

Alya se rappelât le peu d'informations qu'elle connaissait de Gabriel Agreste et, en effet, il ne semblait pas le genre d'homme à apprécier ce style de clichés. Elle hochât la tête.

"Bon, pour en venir aux faits, Marinette s'est vu obligée de sortir avec ce garçon sans quoi il publierait les photos sur les réseaux sociaux. Et Marinette ne voulant pas qu'Adrien se voit empêcher de revenir à l'école..."

"Cédrick! Le salaud, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans leur histoire et..."

"Alya, rappelle-toi, tu as promis de ne pas t'en mêler."

"Désolée. Mais en quoi ça me regarde."

"Les choses se sont corsées quand Cédrick a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher Marinette de voir Adrien lors de vos samedis soirs entre amis."

"Et?"

"Bien, il ne faut surtout pas que tu ne le prennes mal. Tu es une journaliste extraordinaire et des tonnes de fans suivent ton blog jour après jour et..."

"Ladybug..."

"Bon... ce William."

Alya commençait à comprendre mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de la coccinelle.

"C'est un ami de Cédrick. Marinette avait des doutes sur lui et elle a réussi à consulter les contacts de Cédrick. Elle pense que c'est lui qui l'a envoyé pour, enfin... vous séparer toi et Nino et, par le fait même, elle et Adrien."

"QUOI?"

"Alya, je sais que c'est un coup de cochon, que le garçon est une ordure et que tu voudrais bien lui mettre la main à la figure mais, tu dois rester en dehors de cela. Je dois quelques services à Marinette. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé par le passé et combattre le mal ne s'arrête pas à combattre le Papillon. Moi et Chat Noir, on a un plan et la meilleure façon de nous aider est de rester hors de tout ça."

Alya fulminait, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cédrick faisait chanter sa meilleure copine et William était de mèche avec lui.

"Tu sais, cette histoire est déjà allée beaucoup trop loin. Cédrick s'est allié d'autres gens, dont cette Lila, la fille qui m'a prise en grippe. Il avait spécifiquement averti Marinette que tu ne devais rien savoir et elle savait comment tu réagirais si elle te l'avouait. Je sais qu'Adrien est maintenant au courant de tout et qu'ensemble ils essaient de trouver des solutions. Il y a aussi des épisodes d'espionnage ou quelque chose comme ça. Bref, je crois que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant est de simplement lui téléphoner. Je suis certaine qu'elle est mieux placée que moi pour te raconter tous les détails."

Un peu sous le choc, Alya se contentât d'hocher la tête.

"Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu devrais parler."

La journaliste levât le regard vers Ladybug.

"J'ai été... ah... je suis la pire copine qu'un mec peut avoir."

"Tu as tes propres passions."

"Je m'étais toujours douté qu'il s'intéressait plus ou moins au blog mais, l'entendre, je..."

"Il faut faire confiance à ceux qui nous aiment. Il ne s'intéressait peut-être pas mais il t'encourageait quand même non?"

"Oui... il... enfin, il m'a toujours supporté."

"Tu sais, être avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas être quelqu'un. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir les mêmes intérêts, juste d'encourager l'autre dans ce qui l'aide à se définir. C'est essentiel que certaines choses n'appartiennent qu'à toi, que tu demeures une entité distincte à travers votre relation. Tu crois que Chat Noir et moi, on a les mêmes goûts... cet idiot de félin a un faible pour les comédies musicales."

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire tendre. Penser à Adrien lui faisait toujours le plus grand bien, même lorsque c'était pour ressasser ses passions les plus douteuses. Alya aimait entendre son héroïne parler de son partenaire de cette façon. Elle avait toujours souhaité que les deux héros soient un jour ensemble et voilà que la coccinelle parlait concrètement de l'élu de son cœur.

"Tu as sans doute raison. Je... je dois surtout piler sur mon orgueil tu vois. Je sais que j'ai eu tort et le simple fait de m'en rendre compte me fout hors de moi."

"Ta fierté est-elle plus précieuse que Nino à tes yeux?"

"Non! Bien sûr que non. Tu... tu as raison, je vais lui téléphoner ce soir."

Ladybug se levât et se préparât à partir.

"Non Ladybug, reste encore un peu, j'ai tellement de choses à te demander."

"Oh Alya, je suis désolée mais j'ai tant de choses à faire en dehors du masque et cette histoire avec Marinette me prends du temps que je n'avais pas nécessairement. Pas que je ne veuille pas l'aider, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir mais je dois vraiment partir."

"Juste une question, s'il te plaît." Elle lui fit ses yeux de petits chats, Marinette n'avait jamais pu résister à des yeux de petits chats.

"D'accord, une seule."

"Merci tu es super sympa." Elle empoignât son téléphone pour filmer. "Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais qui est Chat Noir dans la vraie vie?"

Ladybug lui fit signe de baisser le téléphone.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je veux bien te répondre à cette question mais je ne veux pas que l'information sorte sur ton blog. Ça pourrait être dangereux, tu vois, pour lui et moi."

"D'accord. Et alors... tu le connais dans la vraie vie?"

Ladybug grimpât sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tournât une dernière fois vers la journaliste. "Tu crois vraiment que je sortirais avec un étranger?" Là-dessus, elle était partie.

Il y avait un bon trente minutes que Ladybug était partie et Alya était encore sous le choc. Elle s'était pincé une demi-douzaine de fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Son idole était venue la rencontrer personnellement, dans sa chambre, Elles avaient discuté comme des amies de longues dates, mais le côté festif de cette rencontre avait été terni par les nouvelles que l'héroïne avait apportées.

Normalement, aussitôt son invitée partie, elle aurait sauté sur son téléphone pour en informer sa meilleure amie et son copain. Mais, le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait face à Marinette et Nino la faisait hésiter. Et si un des deux lui raccrochait tout simplement au nez. D'un autre côté, sa copine traversait de mauvais moments et elle se devait d'être là pour elle; elle s'emparât de son téléphone.

Alya raccrocha une heure et demie plus tard. En aucun moment, la conversation n'avait été ternie par la rancune ou la gêne. Les deux meilleures amies avaient discuté comme si jamais un froid ne les avait séparées. La journaliste connaissait maintenant le moindre détail de l'histoire entre Marinette et Cédrick et il pouvait remercier le ciel que Ladybug lui ait demandé de ne pas s'en mêler. Juste avant de raccrocher, comme si elle l'avait gardé pour la fin, à la manière d'un dessert après un repas copieux, la styliste avouât à son amie l'histoire d'amour clandestine entre Adrien et elle. La rousse jubilait de bonheur au moment de laisser sa copine. Elle lui avait demandé la permission de tout raconter à Nino et l'avait obtenue; Marinette étant trop impatiente de les savoir enfin réconcilier.

Quinze minutes après cette conversation, Alya regardait toujours son téléphone avec appréhension. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer au téléphone, elle avait besoin de chaleur, elle avait besoin de le voir, elle avait besoin de le sentir, le toucher. Elle lui envoyât un texto.

Alya: Hey!

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Nino: Hey!

Alya: Tu es occupé là?

Nino: Musique. Et toi?

Alya: Je fais ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyant.

Nino: Quoi?

Alya: Je m'ennuie.

Alya: De toi.

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation. Alya se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension.

Nino: T'as une solution?

Alya: Seulement si tu es libre et d'accord.

Nino: J'arrive :)

Alya: Oublie pas le pyjama. :)

Alya se laissât retomber sur son lit au comble du bonheur. Elle s'ennuyait réellement et profondément de Nino. Ce n'était pas que son petit copain, c'était un ami qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Marinette et un allié incomparable dans tous les plans qu'elle mettait au point. Avec Nino, il y avait toujours de la bonne humeur et de la complicité. En sa compagnie, on sentait que tout était toujours sous contrôle. "Pas de panique, relaxe" était sa devise. Et même si, en surface, il pouvait sembler être le genre de type à se laisser manipuler, ceux qui le connaissait bien savait que Nino Lahiffe luttait toujours pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

Vingt interminables minutes passèrent avant qu'enfin la sonnette annonce la venue de l'adolescent. Elle l'entendit saluer chaleureusement ses parents et s'approcher de sa chambre. Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, quoi dire, quoi faire, comment aborder le sujet sans créer de malaise. Mais quand elle croisât son regard, elle savait que ce serait beaucoup moins compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le sourire du DJ disait tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Il lançât nonchalamment son sac sur le lit de la rousse et de deux grandes enjambées, il l'avait rejointe et emprisonnée dans ses bras. Le visage dans son cou, il lui soufflât que quelques mots, mais avec une intonation empreinte de soulagement.

"Al, je croyais tellement t'avoir perdu."

Une autre de ces choses qui l'avait toujours fait craquer chez Nino, cette façon tellement naturelle et naïve, tellement sincère de lui faire sentir qu'elle était la reine de son monde.

Elle soufflât à son tour. "Pas perdue, non... seulement un peu égarée."

Elle se séparât de lui et baissât le regard.

"J'aurais jamais dû..."

"Hey Babe. C'est pas grave. On va juste grandir. Tu sais, c'est ce genre de truc qui nous rend plus fort... je crois. J'ai pas été sympa non plus. J'ai... ce type, il voulait t'avoir..."

"En fait..." Elle soupirât avant de se lancer dans le récit de ce que lui avait appris Ladybug. Il réagit de façon presqu'aussi vive qu'elle mais était beaucoup plus facile à calmer.

"Et, t'essaie de me dire que ce mec t'a jamais intéressé."

"Est-ce que tu es toujours jaloux de lui?" Elle avait pris sa voix séductrice et s'approchait d'une démarche qui le fit déglutir péniblement.

"Euh... bien, il paraît plutôt bien le mec."

Elle s'approchait toujours de façon dangereusement sensuelle, la jalousie de son copain l'avait particulièrement allumée et elle savait exactement quoi faire pour le mettre dans le même état qu'elle.

"Un fruit avec une belle enveloppe, mais pourri à l'intérieur. Je préfère un fruit qui paraît sain sous TOUS ses angles... "

Elle avait mis les bras autour de son cou et le tentait en lui effleurant les lèvres des siennes. Le gentil DJ était poussé à bout; à chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir goûter à sa douce pour de bon, elle s'éloignait avec un petit rire. Après de longues secondes à se faire agacer ainsi, il décidât qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre le contrôle. Il passât la main derrière la tête de la belle rousse et l'attirât irrémédiablement vers lui.

Alors qu'enfin, leurs bouches se mouvaient ensemble, il l'attrapât par le derrière des cuisses pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis il la portât ainsi jusqu'à son lit.

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tes petites sœurs sont endormies."

"Plus de son, plus d'image jusqu'à demain matin."

"Parfait."

Le jeune couple en était pas à sa première nuit, mais avec les évènements des dernières semaines, c'était tout comme. Nino l'embrassât délicatement dans le cou en déboutonnant sensuellement sa chemise. Chaque frôlement de son copain la faisait frissonner et les soupirs qu'elle laissait échapper déclenchaient les mêmes sensations chez l'adolescent. Il se penchât à son oreille. "Al, je t'aime."

Il s'écartât brièvement pour retirer son t-shirt, sa copine en profitât pour faire de même. Dans son seul soutien-gorge, elle achevât d'exciter son compagnon.

"Tu es réellement la fille la plus magnifique de la terre." Il entreprît de lui embrasser la clavicule en passant les mains dans son dos pour défaire son soutien-gorge. Tout en se tortillant de plaisir, la rousse avait étendu les bras pour atteindre la ceinture de son copain qu'elle commençait doucement à défaire.

Le DJ avait réussi à abattre la dernière barrière qui le séparait de la poitrine d'Alya et il s'affairait maintenant à la caresser en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, tentant vainement de rester concentrer alors qu'elle jouait avec l'élastique de son boxer sous son pantalon désormais défait. Alya était une femme d'action, elle ne perdit pas de temps et infiltrât rapidement sa main sous le morceau de tissus pour empoigner le membre durcit de Nino.

"Al..."

Elle avait commencé à le caresser doucement et le garçon sensible aux caresses réagissait à chaque coup, lui mordillant la lèvre ou lui donnant un coup de rein. Il savait qu'elle pourrait rapidement le mener vers l'extase. Il se décollât d'elle, l'obligeant à contrecœur à lâcher son sexe. Il se défit de ses pantalons et s'attaquât rapidement aux siens.

"M. Lahiffe est impatient on dirait."

"Arrête Babe, tu sais très bien que je durerai pas longtemps avec l'enfer que tu me fais vivre."

Alors que sa copine était étendue dans sa seule culotte devant lui, il fouillât ses poches en quête d'un condom qu'il déposât sur le lit. Il revint ensuite l'embrasser tendrement en descendant lentement les mains vers ses parties intimes. Il atteint furtivement son clitoris, sachant exactement le traitement qui ferait craquer la belle rousse. Il s'attardât un instant à cet endroit tout en continuant de l'embrasser et de lui caresser les seins, voyant l'adolescente succomber tranquillement au plaisir de l'orgasme. Quand elle ne devint qu'une grosse boule d'émotions et de frissons, il lui soufflât un autre "Je t'aime" à l'oreille.

Il se dépêchât ensuite d'enfiler le condom et de retirer le sous-vêtement d'Alya. Il la regardât dans les yeux, il y voyait le plaisir et l'amour. Il lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire aimant, un sourire rassurant, puis s'enfonça en elle. À l'unisson, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. À partir de là, le DJ ne perdit plus de temps, ses hormones lui criaient de bouger, vite, fort, profond. Comme à chaque fois, c'était le moment où les deux amants devenaient animaux. Il agrippât ses hanches pour donner de la puissance à son geste. Elle se cramponnât à sa tignasse pour exprimer le plaisir qu'elle récoltait. Il s'enfonça encore et encore, toujours plus vite, toujours plus sauvagement, et il entendit bientôt la plainte de sa compagne. Il ne pût résister plus longtemps, il laissât le plaisir l'envahir et tombât épuisé à ses côtés.

"Babe, ce William, va pas croire qu'il ne s'intéressait à toi que pour aider Cédrick... tu es trop femme Babe, mais tu es MA femme."


	20. Intrusion

Le dimanche matin, Marinette et Alya étaient dans la chambre de l'héroïne à rattraper le temps perdu lors de ces dernières semaines. La journaliste s'en voulait énormément d'avoir ainsi renié ses amis les plus chers pour, disons-le franchement, un soubresaut d'orgueil mal placé. Mais maintenant, entre les deux amies, c'était comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé et elles venaient de passer la dernière heure à dire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ignoble sur le maléfique Cédrick.

De temps à autres, le téléphone de la rousse vibrait, elle y jetait alors un coup d'œil, puis rougissait avant de taper rapidement une réponse qui, si cela était possible, la faisait rougir davantage. Marinette avait une bonne idée de l'identité de son correspondant mais elle ne passât pas de commentaires, elle était trop heureuse de savoir ses deux meilleurs amis réunis de nouveau. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même avec Adrien, mais elle craignait d'être surveillée par Cédrick; elle devait à tout prix éviter de laisser des traces de sa relation clandestine. Le cœur lui serrât en pensant à toutes ces contraintes et cela dû se refléter dans son visage car sa meilleure amie s'empressât d'intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'empêcher de lui parler. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de problème avec les photos. »

« Pas tant que le magazine n'est pas sorti Alya. Et quant à cette photo avec cette… »

« Respire Marinette. »

« Je ne veux pas voir cette espèce de… enfin, je ne veux pas que des photos d'elle et MON Adrien circule un peu partout. Tu comprends? »

« Mais tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'il se peut bien qu'un jour, ça arrive. »

« Ladybug va s'en occuper. »

« Tu m'as l'air à bien la connaître dis donc. J'en reviens pas encore que tu m'aies caché que vous étiez copines elle et toi. »

« Je te l'ai dit Alya, on est pas copines. Elle me devait juste une faveur c'est tout. Tu penses bien que si j'avais eu le moyen de la contacter plus rapidement, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais mise sur le cas de Cédrick. »

« Es-tu bien certaine qu'il t'espionne? Pour ce qu'on en sait, il pouvait bien être là par hasard cette fameuse fois où tu l'as vu. »

« Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'il t'a fait à TOI juste pour me séparer d'Adrien. Je m'attends à tout avec lui. »

« Alors dis-moi, si Cédrick est toujours dans le portrait et que tu n'oses pas utiliser ton portable ou tes courriels, comment vous faites, Adrien et toi pour vous parler. »

« Quand les technologies vous laissent tomber, il faut recourir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. »

« C'est-à-dire? »

« Le papier et le crayon. » Techniquement, Adrien ne lui avait écrit qu'une fois mais cela lui avait quand même permis de trouver rapidement un mensonge à opposer à son amie.

« Et tu as gardé les lettres? Je peux les lire? »

« T'es pas un peu cinglée. Premièrement, je ne prendrai pas la chance de garder rien qui puisse tomber entre les mains de Cédrick et deuxièmement, non tu ne pourrais pas les lire. »

« Ah… J'aurais tellement aimé. Je suis certaine qu'Adrien a une très belle plume et qu'il est hyper romantique. »

Marinette songeât alors aux très peu poétiques jeux de mots de son copain et éclatât de rire.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Disons que tout comme moi, il y a des côtés d'Adrien que tu seras surprise de découvrir. »

Le téléphone d'Alya vibrât à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, plutôt que de rougir, elle fronçât les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« William »

« Quoi, tu t'en ai pas encore débarrassé? » Elle savait très bien que non et elle savait très bien pourquoi mais elle devait jouer le jeu.

« Non Ladybug m'a dit d'attendre son signal. Au moment où je l'enverrai paître, elle s'attend à ce qu'il en glisse tout de suite un mot à Cédrick et elle veut être dans le coup à ce moment. J'espère qu'elle va le faire avant la fin du week-end parce que… tu sais, devoir faire comme si j'ignorais Nino… » Elle s'empourprât de plus belle mais Marinette avait saisi le message, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

« Dis donc, une mission avec Ladybug, tu dois avoir de la difficulté à dormir. »

« Elle est tellement géniale. Et tu sais quoi? Elle m'a dit des trucs sur sa relation avec Chat Noir. »

« Ah oui? Quoi? »

Alya vint pour ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisât. « Désolé Mari, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, en fait, je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille que je dévoile cela à personne. Tu comprends. »

Marinette feint d'être déçue alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle était excessivement fière de sa meilleure amie. « Bien sûr que je comprends. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ton William? »

« Prendre un café… ce soir. Il dit qu'il a du nouveau sur Ladybug. Mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup, tu sais, jusqu'à présent, il ne m'a pas appris beaucoup de choses. »

« Je n'en doute pas une miette. Alors, tu y vas?. »

« J'ai pas le choix, je dois éviter les soupçons jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Elle fît la grimace.

«Hey! Tu veux que je t'énumère les sorties forcées avec Cédrick. »

« Je sais ma belle. Mais j'espère que tu es consciente que je t'aime énormément pour faire tout ça pour toi. »

« Une sortie avec un beau mec, c'est pas la cata. »

« Hey… il n'y a qu'un mec pour moi. Et là n'est pas la question, garder mon calme, ne pas réagir, alors qu'on nous humilie, toi, moi, Nino, Adrien… »

« Allez, dès que ce sera fini, je te donne le droit de lui coller une droite. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Sa maquilleuse a intérêt à être compétente. » Elle consultât son téléphone. « Et merde, je dois y aller. Me mère a des courses à faire cet après-midi. On se reparle tu veux? » Elle se levât pour quitter.

« Courage, après, on pourra faire des sorties tous les quatre. »

« Oui, j'en reviens pas encore. TU .ES. AVEC. ADRIEN. » Les deux filles surexcitées se serrèrent dans les bras.

« Bon j'y vais. Ne fais pas de bêtise. » Elle quittât la pièce.

À ce moment, Tikki sortit de sa cachette. « À quoi tu penses Marinette? »

« Je pense qu'Alya en a déjà assez enduré comme ça pour moi. Ladybug et Chat Noir doivent agir ce soir. »

Dans l'après-midi, la superhéroïne s'entretint brièvement avec sa meilleure amie. Elle devrait laisser William en plan dans leur rendez-vous de ce soir. La rousse était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir à agir dès maintenant.

Au moment de rencontrer le jeune homme, elle fût brève et concise. Elle lui expliquât qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui, que sa contribution avait été que très peu significative, qu'elle avait un copain à rendre heureux et qu'elle était loin d'être certaine qu'il s'intéressait à elle pour les raisons qu'il évoquait. Après lui avoir débité tout cela sur un ton plutôt froid, elle l'avait laissé seul dans le café où il s'était rencontré et avait donné le signal à Chat Noir en quittant.

Le félin avait contacté sa partenaire pour l'en informer avant d'aller la rejoindre sur le toit de l'immeuble qui donnait une vue privilégiée de la chambre de l'acteur.

« Rien à signaler ma Lady? »

Ladybug utilisait son yo-yo pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les activités du brun.

« En fait, il a reçu un texto il y a moins de dix secondes. S'il peut juste se tourner un peu pour que je puisse zoomer sur son portable. »

« C'est pas bien d'espionner les gens Bugginette. »

Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, sachant très bien qu'elle lui avait servi le même reproche par le passé. Elle retournât son attention à son yo-yo.

« Allez tourne-toi… encore un peu. Avec un peu de chance, il parle réellement à William. Vu son expression, je serais prête à en parier mon Miraculous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? »

« On est jamais trop prudent Chaton. Oh… attends, je peux presque voir… OUI… c'est bien ça. On y va. »

Les deux superhéros se propulsèrent en direction de la demeure de l'acteur. Il était dos à la fenêtre au moment où ils arrivèrent sans faire de bruit. Ils s'assirent sur le rebord alors que l'acteur textait frénétiquement.

« Tiens, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. » Les paroles de Ladybug firent sursauter le jeune homme.

« C'est vrai ça ma Lady, je crois même que c'est un grand acteur. »

Cédrick était pétrifié devant les deux héros. Son regard se promenait de l'un à l'autre alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« Un grand acteur tu dis Chaton. » Elle se levât et saisit le téléphone du brun. «Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, il faut absolument se faire un selfie. Tu imagines la tête des gens. Ladybug, Chat Noir et Cédrick Leroy sont potes. »

La perte de son portable le réveillât un tantinet. Il tentât de le reprendre des mains de l'héroïne mais Chat Noir l'avait déjà coincé contre le mur avec son bâton. Pendant ce temps, la coccinelle prenait connaissance de la conversation sur le téléphone.

« Oh, mais on dirait que j'interromps une discussion à mon sujet. Ah non, je me suis trompé… c'est écrit Ladyblog. Humm… la fille du Ladyblog… intéressant ça, on parle d'Alya. Ouh… mais ce n'est pas très flatteur dis donc. » Elle se retournât vers l'acteur avec un sourire aimable. « Tu sais que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle s'est rabiboché avec son copain. J'avais eu vent qu'il n'était plus ensemble et je trouvais ça dommage, ils vont tellement bien ensemble. »

Chat Noir acquiesça : « Ils sont félin pour l'autre. »

Ladybug roulât des yeux avec un léger sourire et retournât son attention au téléphone. Elle remontât plus haut dans la conversation. Elle laissât échapper quelques commentaires au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la fenêtre de chat. « Bien là je comprends pourquoi elle était plus avec son copain. C'est intéressant. Je suis certaine qu'elle aimerait une image de ces messages. »

Cédrick déglutit difficilement, il connaissait la réputation d'Alya, il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas cette conversation. Il s'agitât un peu mais Chat Noir avait définitivement l'avantage.

«Tiens, tu ne l'as pas dans tes contacts? Étrange, je pensais que tu voulais la caser avec ton pote parce que tu l'aimais bien. Sinon, pourquoi te donnerais-tu tant de mal? » Elle commençait à réellement s'amuser au dépens de sa victime. « Oh mais je vois que tu as Marinette, elle pourra lui faire le message. »

L'acteur semblât s'affoler un peu plus. « Tu… tu connais Marinette? »

« Marinette? Ah oui… mais c'est juste une connaissance. Elle m'a donné un coup de main avec l'affaire du Dessinateur. » Elle prit un ton plein de sous-entendu. « Disons que je lui dois une petite faveur. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Cédrick commençait à trouver que le vent ne tournait définitivement pas en sa faveur. Il jetât un coup d'œil à Chat Noir qui lui fit un sourire plus qu'innocent. Cette seule réaction lui donnât des frissons. Tout le monde savait que les blagues et le flirt de Chat Noir n'enlevait rien au danger qu'il représente. Au contraire, c'est quand on le prenait pour un clown qu'il était le plus dangereux, parce qu'on baissait sa garde, parce qu'on oubliait qu'au fond, il était superhéros pour de bonnes raisons.

Ladybug entreprît de faire le tour des contacts de l'acteur. « Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue de tes fréquentations. Lila? Tu sais qu'elle a fait de moi son ennemie jurée. Tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'Adrien Agreste. Ce qui est très drôle parce que, pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresserais à un modèle ennuyeux quand j'ai un superhéros super canon à mes côtés. » Ce coup-ci, elle adressât son clin d'œil à son partenaire.

« Je te retourne le compliment ma Lady. » Il avait un éclair de malice dans ses yeux. Il adorait avoir une double identité, il adorait que Ladybug ait une double identité. Il adorait que Marinette soit Ladybug. Ce soir, il s'amusait follement.

De son côté, l'héroïne avait rapidement consulté l'historique de conversation avec Lila. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire la totalité, elle savait très bien ce qu'ils tramaient tous les deux. Ce qui lui importait, c'était de s'assurer qu'il ne lui avait pas transmis la photo. Mais, il ne lui avait pas envoyé. Du peu qu'elle avait saisi des conversations, il se souciait très peu de Lila, comme de tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il se servait d'elle et c'est tout. Loin de lui l'idée de lui envoyer la photo d'elle avec l'homme de ses rêves simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle fût satisfaite de voir qu'il n'y en avait probablement qu'une copie.

« C'est bien beau toutes ces conversations mais, un acteur comme toi, doit avoir tout pleins de photos épatantes là-dedans. »

Chat Noir sentit le jeune homme se crispé, mais il maintint sa prise.

Elle passât à travers maintes photos sans intérêts de lui avec des copains, de belles filles qu'il tenait par la taille (Vraiment? Alors qu'elle devait se priver d'Adrien? ) Elle ne vit pas les photos d'Adrien, il avait dû prévoir le coup et les avoir stockée ailleurs. Elle tombât par contre sur ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment. « Oh Chaton, tu vois, il a une photo de Lila avec le modèle. Il semble que finalement, elle ait réussi à mettre le grappin dessus. Elle doit littéralement l'adorer et montrer ça à toutes ses copines, non? » Elle devait tout de même se valider.

Comme Cédrick ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, Chat Noir se permit de réduire le peu d'espace qui lui restait. « Euh… je… je ne lui ai pas envoyé. »

« Oh! Que c'est dommage. Oups… oh non… désolé. C'est tellement facile d'accrocher la corbeille. J'imagine que de toute façon, tu ne devais pas tenir tant à cette photo. » Elle le regardât avec un sourire malicieux. « Je veux dire, tu t'en sers tout de même pas le soir pour enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

Autant les yeux que le sourire de Chat Noir s'agrandirent; cette fille était définitivement parfaite. Il se retenait pour ne pas rire aux éclats alors que le brun rougissait en bafouillant un « Non » mal à l'aise et indigné.

« Je suis déçue. Marinette m'avait parlé de photos super canon d'Adrien Agreste et m'a dit que je pourrais peut-être en trouver une copie sur ton portable. Pourtant, je vois rien. »

Les yeux de Cédrick s'assombrirent. C'était donc la raison exact de leur venue. Marinette avait parlé et de surcroît, à deux superhéros. Il devrait définitivement remettre les pendules à l'heure avec elle. Ces deux-là étaient venus l'intimider mais il n'avait pas pu lui enlever son arme ultime. Il n'était pas encore prêt à dévoiler les photos, il avait encore une chance de parvenir à ses fins. Publier les clichés mettrait fin à tout espoir.

Dans la tête de l'acteur, le plan de Marinette avait échoué, Chat Noir et Ladybug n'avaient pas pu récupérer les photos. Lui seul savait où elles étaient, ils ne réussiraient pas à s'en emparer, sauf par la force, et deux superhéros ne risqueraient pas leur réputation pour des histoires d'adolescents, ça il le savait. Il lui rappellerait les règles du jeu assez rapidement et elle continuerait à marcher droit.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Ladybug s'approchât à deux centimètre su visage de Cédrick alors que Chat Noir le retenait encore. « Nous avons peut-être une image à soigner, mais tu es aussi une personnalité publique. Un jour, ton petit jeu pourrait aussi être dévoilé au grand public. » Elle lui lançât son téléphone.

« Allez viens Chat Noir, j'étouffe ici. » Elle quittât satisfaite. Leur mission s'était parfaitement déroulée, la photo de Lila était enfin supprimée et lui n'y avait probablement vu que du feu, il croirait qu'ils avaient échoués.

Le félin relâchât l'acteur et lui servit un regard qui lui fit dresser les poils dans la nuque. Malgré ce qu'il en avait dit à Marinette, Cédrick redoutait et respectait le superhéros et, ce soir, il comprît à nouveau pourquoi. Ladybug était la superhéroïne, sage, intelligente, posée, Chat noir lui, bien qu'aussi intelligent, était plus vif et impulsif; qui sait de quoi il était capable. 


	21. Vengeance

Les deux superhéros atterrirent sur la terrasse menant à la chambre de Marinette et se dépêchèrent d'entrer pour enfin se détransformer.

« Dis donc Chaton, je vois que tu t'es contrôlé. »

« Tu parles, si j'avais pu lui mettre mon poing à la figure… »

« Du calme mon minou, on a une image à préserver et c'est pas en tabassant un acteur qu'on va s'attirer la sympathie des citoyens. »

« Tu parles… un acteur… acteur à la noix ouais… » Il s'était assis en tailleur d'un air boudeur sur le lit de sa copine. Elle semblait totalement heureuse de la conclusion de leur petite visite, lui n'était pas satisfait du tout. Selon lui, il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il méritait. Humiliation, peut-être mais Adrien était un garçon, il aurait préféré une revanche un peu plus physique, pas un innocent jeu du chat et de la souris. « Et tu crois qu'il va te laisser tranquille maintenant. »

« En fait, non. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais, j'imagine qu'il sera plus prudent. »

« Bref, ça a absolument rien donné. »

« La photo de toi et Lila est définitivement disparue. »

« Tu parles d'une chance. Il faut tout de même que tu continues les sorties avec lui. »

« Mon chaton est légèrement grognon ce soir. » Elle s'approchât à quatre pattes de son copain avec un sourire coquin mais il ne la regardait pas, trop occupé qu'il était à broyer du noir.

Rendue à destination, elle lui relevât le menton. « Adrien. »

Il la regardât dans les yeux et oubliât tous ces soucis en voyant la lueur qui y brillait. Il sentait qu'il allait aimer ce qui suivrait. Elle approchât un peu plus son visage et posât les lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant de longues secondes puis il se défit d'elle.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre. »

Il l'attrapât d'un bras et avant même qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, elle était couchée sur le dos avec son copain qui la surplombait avec ce petit air rebelle qui la faisait craquer à tout coup.

« Il n'aura jamais une aussi belle vue de toi. »

La jeune fille rougit mais sursautât légèrement au moment où une voix inattendue les sortit de leur petit jeu.

« Marinette… oh. »

Sabine venait de faire irruption dans la chambre et d'où elle était, elle n'apercevait que le jeune homme mais se doutait bien de l'endroit où était sa fille. Malgré le malaise, elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour Adrien, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. »

La jeune fille se dépêchât à se montrer.

« Oui, vous n'étiez pas dans le salon quand il est arrivé. »

« Ah bon? Pourtant… enfin. Je voulais te dire que nous allons nous coucher mais il y a un gâteau qui refroidit toujours sur le comptoir. Tu veux bien être un ange et le mettre au frigo avant d'aller au lit? »

« Oui maman, promis. »

« Et ne veiller pas trop tard, vous avez de l'école demain. »

« Oui maman. »

« Bonne nuit mes chéris. »

« Euh… Bonne nuit Mme Cheng. »

« Bonne nuit maman. »

La chinoise quittât la pièce avec un rictus amusé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour sa fille; Adrien était un si gentil garçon.

Les deux amoureux se regardaient en rougissant, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à se faire surprendre de la sorte. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied, il fit un grand sourire à sa copine avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre un premier soupir. Elle n'avait plus aucune chance.

Alors qu'Adrien s'affairait à l'embrasser du cou à la mâchoire, elle avait commencé à passer machinalement les mains des reins aux épaules, sous son t-shirt. Le dos de son amant était chaud et musclé, chaque fois elle était fascinée par la perfection de son copain. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance, combien de filles pouvaient se vanter d'être contentée par un homme aussi parfaitement constitué et qui, de plus, savait exactement comment utiliser ses attributs.

Elle relevât doucement le bas de son chandail et Adrien compris immédiatement ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il se redressât pour se défaire du morceau de vêtement pendant que sa copine l'imitait. Maintenant torse nu, il retournât se coller peau contre peau avec Marinette pour l'embrasser de plus belle, cette fois-ci sur les lèvres. Il ne se lassait pas de goûter à ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces et chaudes, humides et sucrées, elles lui donnaient des sensations qui se répercutèrent jusque dans son pantalon.

La demoiselle n'avait pas fini de le séduire, elle laissât sa bouche pour aller promener la sienne sur sa mâchoire, puis se dirigeât vers son cou, puis ses oreilles où elle soufflât de façon suave. « Fais-moi l'amour Chaton. »

Elle avait réveillé la bête en lui. Instinctivement, il reprit les baisers sur tout le haut du corps de sa maîtresse, partout où il trouvait un morceau de peau à lécher. N'en ayant toujours pas assez, il défit rapidement son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir s'attaquer à sa délicieuse poitrine, soutirant par le fait même d'exquis gémissements de sa partenaire. Pourquoi était-ce chaque fois si aguichant qu'il en avait de la difficulté à se contrôler? Il léchait, mordillait, caressait, les deux boules de chairs avec une sensualité féline qui achevât de faire craquer sa compagne.

Comme les fois précédentes, son pantalon devint beaucoup trop rapidement inconfortable. Il s'en défit rapidement et fit subir le même sort à sa copine. Il ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, elle était définitivement parfaite; la peau douce couleur-crème, les seins fermes et invitants, les cuisses musclés, le fessier arrondis… « Mari, tu vas me tuer… »

Nerveusement, elle émit un petit rire de contentement et lui attrapât la main pour l'attirer vers lui. « Arrête de dire des bêtises, on a mieux à faire. » Elle passât les mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il perdit l'équilibre et retombât mollement sur elle, prenant ses précautions pour ne pas la blesser. Il reprit les baisers et les caresse, promenant les mains sur ses hanches, jouant avec l'élastique de sa culotte. Le gémissement de désir qu'elle échappât eut raison de lui… il ne s'en croyait pas la force… il tirât littéralement sur le bout de tissus et le déchirât d'un coup de poignet. Marinette en fût plus excitée que bouleversée; une telle puissance ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un être exceptionnel (Elle n'achetait pas des sous-vêtements bon marché tout de même.)

Son propre pouvoir le stimulât davantage, il l'avait totalement en sa possession. Il lui jetât un regard conquérant, s'enquérant tout de même de sa volonté mais le regard qu'elle avait était empreint de désir… il allait la satisfaire.

Il retirât son boxer pour être totalement à l'aise et fouillât dans ses poches. Après avoir enfilé un condom, il reprit sa place au-dessus d'elle. « Tes parents… »

« Arrête, ils n'entendent rien là où ils sont. »

« Parfait. »

Il l'embrassât de nouveau, y mettant tout ce qu'il ressentait d'amour, de désir, d'admiration. Puis, en la regardant dans les yeux, il s'enfonçât en elle. Il ne pût garder le contact visuel très longtemps car elle ferma rapidement les yeux de plaisir.

« A… Adrien… Adrien… »

« Ma Lady… je t'aime… je t'aime tellement. »

Ses mouvements étaient sauvages et suaves à la fois. Il voulait lui procurer du plaisir, mais il voulait aussi lui rappeler qu'elle était sienne. Il s'enfonçait en elle avec un va-et-vient dominateur et tendre à la fois. Il savait qu'elle aimait cela, il savait que c'était ce qui lui fallait; il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, leurs cœurs avaient été conçus pour battre à l'unisson.

Entre deux gémissements, elle réussit à dire. « Moi aussi Chaton. Je t'aime… beaucoup… plus…que… tout… »

Puis il portât les derniers coups... ceux qui les lassaient sans voix, ceux qui ne pouvaient être décrits, ceux qui menaient au paradis…

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en quête d'amour et de chaleur.

« Chaton… il faut que tu partes. »

« Je veux pas… »

« Moi non plus Chaton mais il le faut… ton père va s'inquiéter. »

« Encore deux minutes… »

« Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si je te laisse deux minutes. »

Il la regardât avec un air implorant.

« Inutile d'essayer, je ne te regarde pas. »

Il restât ainsi quelques minutes mais devant la fermeté de sa Lady, capitulât et commençât à se vêtir.

« On était tellement biens ma Lady. »

« Soit patient, on pourra faire tout cela en temps et lieu. »

« Mais je veux que ce soit tout de suite. »

« Un vrai gamin, il reste à peine une semaine. »

« C'est beaucoup trop… ce Cédrick de malheur, je vais… » Son regard s'était assombri de façon menaçante, l'adolescente n'avait jamais vu son copain dans un tel état.

« Chaton ce n'est qu'une semaine. »

« Une semaine de trop. »

« Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise. »

« Je ne promets rien. Plagg? »

Son kwami se présentât d'un air bougon. « Quoi? On a à peine eu le temps de discuter. »

« Transforme-moi ! À demain ma Lady. »

Adrien se transformât avant de quitter sa douce, Chat Noir passerait beaucoup plus inaperçu que lui. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Tapi dans la ruelle près de la boulangerie, Cédrick Leroy attendait depuis longtemps afin d'assister à un quelconque signe de vie dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Jusque-là, il n'avait pu rien voir, la mezzanine n'étant visible que du balcon. Il ne manquât cependant rien du départ de Chat Noir. C'était donc bien elle qui avait commandé l'intrusion dont il avait été victime plus tôt. Il veillerait à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand Adrien se levât ce matin-là, les évènements de la veille n'avaient en rien adoucit son humeur. Il restait toujours une semaine avant que ne sorte le fameux magazine et chaque journée à se tenir loin de Marinette était un supplice. Il aurait voulu effacer Cédrick Leroy de la carte, lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Mais, image oblige, il devait se tenir à carreau. Heureusement, il avait une séance d'entraînement, il pourrait se défouler.

Marinette s'était levée anxieuse, elle n'avait pas aimé l'état dans lequel était parti son copain le soir précédent. Elle savait à quel point son matou pouvait être impulsif, et elle avait le pressentiment qu'il pourrait facilement provoquer quelque chose aujourd'hui. Elle était loin d'être rassurée. Voyant son air inquiet, sa kwami vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Ça va Marinette? Tu as l'air pensive. »

« C'est Adrien, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et gâche tout ce que nous avons fait. »

« Allons, fais-lui confiance, après tout, il est habitué de vivre avec ce genre de contrainte. »

« Je sais Tikki mais va savoir pourquoi, je reste avec l'impression que quelque chose va arriver aujourd'hui. »

« Inutile de s'inquiéter avant que ça arrive. Allez, prépare-toi ou tu seras encore en retard. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'entraineur d'Adrien ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il n'aurait pas pu qualifier exactement cette séance du jeune homme. Il était énergique et intense, mais en même temps, il y avait une énergie qui semblait émaner de lui, comme une aura de détermination, le genre de perturbation qui affleurait de personnes dont les valeurs les plus profondes étaient menacées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un Adrien plus calme mais non moins contrarié qui prit place pour déjeuner. Au moment où il allait entamer son assiette de fruits, Nathalie fit irruption dans la salle à manger.

« Voici votre planning Adrien. Et je voulais aussi vous remettre ceci. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marinette n'avait pas réussi à avaler une bouchée, ses appréhensions la submergeaient et monopolisaient toute son énergie. Résultat, elle avait réussi à arriver d'avance pour une fois et elle croisât alors ce qu'elle considérait comme la première mauvaise nouvelle de la journée.

« Hey ma belle, je crois qu'il faut discuter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cédrick? »

Il l'amena dans un coin plus tranquille.

« Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai eu de la visite hier soir. »

« De la visite? »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

« En fait, non alors, explique-toi. »

« Ne fais pas la maligne, j'ai vu Chat Noir sortir de chez toi hier, je sais qu'il est venu te faire un petit compte-rendu. »

C'est au moment où l'expression de stupeur de la jeune fille changeât pour une de fureur qu'il comprît son erreur.

« Tu m'as encore espionné? »

« Non, pas du tout, je passais simplement par là. Je…j'allais au collège et… »

« Parce que n'importe quel personne recevant la visite de deux superhéros décide ensuite d'aller faire un tour au collège. »

« Non mais, c'est pas ça. C'est que… » Il se ressaisit. « Hey, donc TU sais. Je croyais avoir été clair, personne ne devait savoir. Est-ce que je dois mettre ma menace à exécution? »

Elle ne répondit pas, il interprétât cela comme un signe de soumission.

« Très bien. Alors, vendredi soir, même heure? Et plus de visite du genre, compris? »

Elle hochât la tête. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue qui procurât à la jeune fille un frisson de dégoût. Puis, il la quittât avec un clin d'œil pour aller rejoindre une séduisante demoiselle de son cercle d'amis. Classique!

Elle allât rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui était arrivée depuis peu.

« Hey Mari, t'était passé où »

La styliste fit un signe de tête en direction de l'acteur.

« Lui, il ne perd rien pour attendre. »

« Du calme Alya, il ne reste qu'une semaine. Tu es bien capable d'attendre un peu. »

« Moi oui… Adrien lui? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » Marinette était encore plus inquiète.

« Nino la texté ce matin. Il ne porte définitivement pas Cédrick dans son cœur. Et avec l'entraînement et tout ce que lui impose son paternel, le beau Cédrick a pas une espérance de vie très élevée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Arrête, Adrien est capable de se contrôler. »

« Tu en es certaine? »

Honnêtement, Marinette en était tout sauf certaine. Elle angoissait littéralement au moment où elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et quelqu'un lui murmurer. « Ça va Princesse?» Non, ça n'allait pas du tout… mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Adrien descendait à peine de sa voiture qu'il cherchait déjà Marinette des yeux. Après ce qui lui parût de très très longue secondes, il la repérât en train de discuter avec Alya. Il se dirigeât vers elle d'un pas décidé; plus personne ne les séparerait. Elle était dos à lui, elle ne l'attendait visiblement pas. Il passât les bras autour d'elle en chuchotant : « Ça va Princesse? »

Il avait eu la réaction qu'il escomptait; Marinette se tournât avec un air confus en lui disant. « Adrien, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre, qu'une voix plus masculine fit écho. « Ouais Agreste, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » 

Il se tournât pour affronter le nouveau venu. « Hey Cédrick, justement, j'avais un petit cadeau pour toi. »

Jusqu'à ce moment, Marinette n'avait pas remarqué que son copain tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Il lançât à l'acteur ce qui vraisemblablement était un magazine en lui disant. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un grand fan… enfin assez pour avoir des photos de moi dans ton téléphone… hey je ne juge pas… je veux dire… chacun son camp. Bon enfin… tu devrais trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin là-dedans. »

Là-dessus, il lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur et revint à Marinette. « À nous deux maintenant. »

« A… Adrien, tu es certain que c'est sage de… enfin… s'afficher… je veux dire en public. »

« J'avais tout prévu Ma Lady. Ne sous-estime jamais ton chaton. » Il sortit de son sac un autre exemplaire du magazine en question. « Nathalie s'était trompée d'une semaine, belle surprise non? »

L'adolescente jetât un œil sur la page couverture.

« Adrien Agreste, adolescent dans le vent… ses passions, son quotidien, l'amour de sa vie. »

Dans le coin droit, au bas, il y avait une photo de Marinette.

« C'est… c'est moi? » 

« Évidemment que c'est toi. Tu crois que j'aurais passé sous silence ma plus grande passion? »

« Mais… c'est… »

«Y'a plus rien à ajouter Princesse. Laisse-moi juste t'embrasser de nouveau. »

Elle n'était même plus capable d'ajouter un mot. Elle laissât son partenaire l'attirer dans ses bras et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Tout autour, il y eut des exclamations de stupeur et certaines demoiselles qui s'effondraient en larmes. Il y avait aussi Lila… elle ne s'attendait pas à vivre un échec aussi cuisant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tout en déjeunant, Gabriel Agreste jetait un œil sur le magazine avec un air satisfait. Son garçon paraissait définitivement bien, en forme, sain. Et une copine? Il avait été brillant, il avait publiquement mis carte sur table. Cet acteur de malheur n'avait plus aucune chance et son fils sortait vainqueur de façon sournoise, distinguée et polie. Un vrai Agreste.

Une copine? Beaucoup de filles allaient avoir le cœur brisé. Intéressant. Gabriel Agreste pensait depuis un bon moment à laisser tomber le rôle du papillon par amour pour son fils, mais… une dernière fois. Il se levât et se dirigeât vers son bureau.

Les quatre meilleurs amis étaient assis sur un banc à discuter quand le ciel leur tombât une fois de plus sur la tête. C'était l'heure de la pause et l'ambiance était plutôt calme malgré les murmures et les regards furtifs en direction du nouveau couple. Cette tranquillité fût bientôt perturbée par une voix qui venait de partout et nulle part à la fois. Une fois féminine, une voix puissante, une voix désagréable. « ADRIEN! »

Les deux héros se firent un regard entendu avant que le jeune ne prenne la main de sa copine et jette nonchalamment à leurs amis. « Je crois qu'on est mieux de se mettre à l'abri. » Sur ce, il avait disparu, emportant sa dulcinée avec lui.

Nino et Alya se regardèrent un instant déstabilisés avant que cette dernière ne se lève en disant. « Vite, il ne faut pas manquer l'arrivée de Ladybug et Chat Noir. »

Alors que sa copine se dirigeait en direction des perturbations, Nino se tapât le front de découragement; elle ne changerait pas. Il se levât tout de même pour se lancer à sa poursuite, il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille sur elle.

FIN


End file.
